Red String of Fate
by Hananako
Summary: Dua orang yang terhubung oleh benang merah takdir memiliki sebuah ikatan yang tidak mungkin bisa diputus kecuali oleh maut. Benang merah itu mungkin bisa merenggang atau kusut, namun benang itu tidak akan pernah putus./ Dua tahun setelah perang berakhir, Hinata menikah dengan Sasuke karena sebuah perjodohan yang telah diatur. Mampukah cinta hadir diantara mereka?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Naruto bukan milik saya**

**Don't like don't read**

**Warning : Bahasa tidak baku, EYD tidak sempurna, karakter OOC**

**. **

**.**

**SATU**

**.**

Salah satu memori kebersamaan Hinata dengan ibunya yang paling ia kenang adalah saat mereka duduk di selasar kediaman Hyuuga sambil mengamati aneka bunga yang bermekaran di taman dan ibunya menceritakan padanya mengenai kisah benang merah takdir. Salah satu alasan mengapa memori itu tidak mampu ia lupakan karena kebersamaan mereka itu adalah kebersamaan mereka yang terakhir sebelum ibunya wafat.

Hinata masih mengingatnya dengan jelas, saat itu langit sedikit mendung sehingga matahari tertutup gumpalan awan. Ibunya yang saat itu terlihat lemah dan pucat menimang Hanabi yang baru berusia beberapa minggu di lengannya yang terlihat kurus. Ketika ibunya melihat kedatangannya, wanita sayu itu tersenyum manis padanya.

Saat itu Hinata hanyalah gadis kecil polos yang masih tidak tahu apa-apa. Ia tidak tahu jika kondisi ibunya semakin lama semakin kritis. Yang ia tahu adalah saat itu ibunya terlihat damai dan bahagia. Hinata kecil lalu duduk di samping ibunya sambil mengamati adik bayinya yang tertidur pulas di gendongan si ibu.

"Hinata, saat ini kau sudah menjadi seorang kakak, kau harus melindungi dan menyayangi adikmu. Bisakah kau melakukan itu demi Kaa-san?"

Hinata lalu mengangguk dan berjanji akan melindungi dan menyayangi Hanabi. Ia tidak tahu jika itu adalah permintaan terakhir ibunya.

Hikari lalu meletakkan Hanabi di pangkuannya sementara tangannya kini mengelus kepala Hinata dengan penuh sayang. "Kaa-san sangat menyayangimu, Hinata. Jangan pernah lupakan itu."

Hinata kembali mengangguk. "Kaa-san juga menyayangi Tou-san dan Hanabi kan?" Ujarnya dengan polos.

Hikari tertawa. "Tentu saja. Kaa-san sangat menyayangi kalian bertiga."

Mendengar perkataan ibunya, Hinata tersenyum senang. Kini perhatiannya beralih pada adik bayinya yang masih tertidur pulas. Ia lalu mengusap-usap pipi Hanabi dengan menggunakan jari telunjuknya untuk membuat adik bayinya terbangun. Ia sangat senang karena kini ia menjadi seorang kakak.

Hikari lalu meraih tangan Hinata, tidak ingin putri sulungnya itu membangunkan Hanabi yang tertidur pulas. Ia lalu mengelus tangan mungil putrinya itu dengan lembut, hatinya menjadi pilu ketika membayangkan tangan mungil ini kelak akan memegang kunai demi menumpahkan darah musuh-musuhnya.

"Kaa-san?" Tanya Hinata dengan sedikit bingung ketika ibunya mencium punggung tangan kirinya dengan lembut.

"Hinata, apakah kau pernah mendengar kisah mengenai benang merah takdir?" Tanya Hikari tanpa melepaskan genggamannya.

"Belum pernah." Kata Hinata sambil menggeleng. "Apa benang itu sama seperti benang untuk menyulam dan merajut?"

Hikari tertawa mendengar perkataan polos putri kecilnya. "Bukan seperti itu. Benang merah takdir adalah sebuah benang yang tidak terlihat. Legenda mengatakan _Kami-sama_ mengikat sebuah benang merah yang tidak terlihat di jari kita dan menghubungkan benang merah itu pada jari seseorang yang ditakdirkan menjadi belahan jiwa kita."

Kini Hinata mengamati jari-jari mungilnya dengan perasaan takjub. Benarkah saat ini di jarinya ada sebuah benang merah tidak kasat mata yang menghubungkannya pada belahan jiwanya?

"Legenda juga mengatakan dua orang yang terhubung oleh benang takdir ini memiliki sebuah ikatan yang tidak mungkin bisa diputus kecuali oleh maut. Benang merah itu mungkin bisa merenggang atau kusut, namun benang itu tidak akan pernah putus."

Hinata mendengarkan penjelasan ibunya dengan seksama dan menyimpan kata demi kata di memorinya.

"Hidup kita telah ditentukan oleh takdir, semua perjuangan dan hambatan yang menghadang bukanlah suatu kebetulan belaka melainkan telah ditetapkan untuk kita. Benang merah menuntun kita untuk bertemu dengan sang belahan jiwa, dan ketika takdir menyatukan keduanya maka benang itu akan merajut sebuah kisah baru."

"Kaa-san, apakah suatu saat nanti aku juga bisa bertemu dengan belahan jiwaku?" Tanya Hinata dengan penuh harap. Ia tidak mengerti apa itu belahan jiwa, namun ia merasa jika 'belahan jiwa' adalah suatu istilah yang keren dan penting.

Hikari tersenyum. "Tentu saja, putriku. Kelak kau akan bertemu dengan orang yang kau cintai dan juga mencintaimu dengan segenap jiwa raganya."

.

.

Hinata kembali teringat kisah yang diceritakan oleh ibunya dulu saat ia tengah memegang sebuah gelang di tangannya saat ini. Gelang ini dibuat dari dua buah tali merah sederhana yang mengikat sebuah lempengan logam tipis dan kecil.

"Terimalah hadiah kecil ini sebagai salah satu bentuk rasa terima kasihku karena telah mengantarkanku selama perjalanan ini."

Hinata lalu menerima gelang ini dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada seorang wanita tua yang menjadi kliennya. Ia, Kiba, dan Akamaru mendapatkan sebuah misi untuk mengantar seorang wanita tua dalam perjalannya menuju sebuah kuil yang terletak di sebuah desa kecil yang berada di perbatasan _Hi no Kuni. _

"Ukirlah nama seseorang yang kau cintai di lempengan logam itu, siapa tahu _Kami-sama_ akan mengikatkan benang merah takdir diantara kalian berdua."

Sosok pemuda berambut kuning dengan mata biru cerahnya langsung terbayang di benak Hinata. Dengan wajah merah merona ia menyimpan gelang ini dan memohon pamit untuk kembali ke Konoha setelah selesai menjalankan misinya.

"Kunoichi-san…" Panggil wanita tua itu yang membuat Hinata menghentikan langkahnya.

Wanita tua itu lalu menghampiri Hinata sambil tersenyum. "Bisakah wanita tua ini mengatakan satu hal lagi untukmu?"

"Te-tentu saja bisa, saya akan mendengarkan perkataan anda." Kata Hinata dengan sopan.

"Terkadang seseorang yang kita cintai belum tentu seseorang yang ditakdirkan untuk kita."

Hinata mematung.

Tak lama kemudian ia kembali bergabung bersama Kiba dan Akamaru untuk kembali pulang. Setelah beberapa kilo berjalan, Kiba memulai pembicaraan dengannya. "Aku tidak menyangka kau menerima gelang pemberian wanita tua itu."

"Tidak ada salahnya menerima hadiah yang telah diberikan." Jawab Hinata perlahan.

"Apa kau akan mengukir nama _seseorang _di gelang itu?" Goda Kiba sambil tersenyum jahil. "Siapa tahu takdir diantara kalian berdua akan terikat." Akamaru mengeluarkan persetujuannya.

Hinata tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kiba, namun semburat merah diwajahnya sudah mewakili jawabannya.

.

.

Mengukir nama _'Uzumaki Naruto'_ di sebuah lempengan logam kecil dan tipis bukan hal yang mudah namun Hinata berhasil melakukannya.

Saat mengantarkan wanita tua itu, ia mendengar kembali kisah mengenai benang merah takdir yang diceritakan wanita tua itu untuk mengusir kebosanannya dalam perjalanan. Sama seperti mendiang ibunya, wanita tua itu mempercayai kisah benang merah yang menghubungkan sepasang belahan jiwa. Dengan wajah berseri-seri, wanita tua itu menceritakan kisah asmaranya dengan suaminya yang masih bertahan hingga kini.

Hinata mengelus nama _'Uzumaki Naruto'_ dengan ujung jari telunjuknya, berharap jika pemuda bermata biru itu adalah belahan jiwanya. Ia sangat mencintai Naruto meskipun pemuda itu masih enggan melihat ke arahnya. Ia tahu Naruto hanya menganggapnya sebatas teman saja namun ia selalu berdoa jika suatu hari nanti Naruto mampu berpaling padanya.

Ia lalu memakai gelang itu di tangan kirinya dan mengikat tali merah itu dengan kencang agar gelang itu tidak mudah terlepas. _Gelang ini terlalu mencolok _pikir Hinata. Mungkin ia harus memakai baju berlengan panjang setiap kali ia akan keluar rumah.

.

.

Hinata bermimpi.

Ia yakin yang sedang dialaminya saat ini adalah sebuah mimpi.

Di hadapannya nampak sosok Naruto yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya, jarak diantara mereka hanya beberapa langkah saja.

"Naruto-kun…" Panggil Hinata perlahan.

Naruto hanya tersenyum lalu berbalik dan mulai berjalan menjauh. Melihat punggung pemuda itu yang semakin menjauh membuat Hinata berlari mengejarnya. Namun baru beberapa langkah ia berlari, langkahnya terhenti karena sesuatu menahan pergelangan tangan kirinya dan menghentikan usahanya. Hinata lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sesuatu yang menghambatnya ini.

_Sebuah benang merah._

Sebuah benang merah melilit pergelangan tangannya dan menahan langkahnya. Hinata berusaha memutus benang itu, namun semua usahanya gagal. Benang itu tidak juga putus meski ia mengerahkan segenap tenaganya.

Hinata lalu menatap benang merah itu dengan perasaan campur aduk. _Apa maksud semua ini?_ Ia lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Naruto pergi. Dari tempatnya berdiri, sosok Naruto tidak terlihat lagi karena pemuda itu telah berjalan menjauh.

Hinata terlonjak kaget saat ia merasakan pergelangan tangan kirinya digenggam oleh seseorang. Benang merah itu kini berganti menjadi sebuah tangan yang menggenggamnya erat seolah tidak ingin melepaskannya.

_Hangat…_

Tangan itu sangat hangat.

_Dan nyaman…_

Genggaman itu seolah memberinya perlindungan dan kekuatan.

Kini ia mendengar seorang pemuda membisikkan namanya tepat di telinganya.

_"Hinata…"_

.

.

Hinata terkesiap dari tidurnya dan langsung bangkit duduk. Butuh beberapa saat baginya untuk menenangkan diri.

Setelah tenang, ia menatap benang merah yang melilit pergelangan tangan kirinya. Entah kenapa Hinata masih merasakan jejak kehangatan yang membekas disana. Bukankah yang ia alami barusan hanyalah sebuah mimpi belaka? Namun mengapa kehangatan itu terasa nyata?

Kini ia beralih mengusap-usap cuping telinganya. Seseorang membisikkan namanya tepat di telinganya. Ia merasakan dengan jelas hembusan nafas hangat yang menerpa telinganya. Ia yakin seseorang yang berbisik padanya itu adalah seorang pemuda. Namun ia sama sekali tidak mengenali pemilik suara itu. Pemuda itu membisikkan namanya dengan penuh kelembutan yang membuat hatinya bergetar. Ia sama sekali tidak pernah mengira ada seseorang yang bisa membisikkan namanya dengan penuh damba, kasih dan gairah seperti itu.

Hinata mematung.

Apa yang sedang ia pikirkan saat ini?! Itu hanyalah mimpi! Itu semua tidaklah nyata!

Namun entah mengapa ia tidak mampu menghapuskan memori itu dari benaknya.

.

.

Bulan telah tinggi di langit namun Hinata masih enggan berhenti merajut. Ia ingin merajut sebuah syal merah untuk Naruto dan mengungkapkan perasaannya untuk pemuda berambut kuning itu. Mungkin ia memang seorang yang pemalu, namun kali ini tekad Hinata sudah bulat.

Hinata tersenyum. Ia menuangkan hatinya di dalam syal ini, ia berharap Naruto bisa merasakannya.

"Nee-chan, hari sudah malam namun kau masih belum selesai juga?" Tanya Hanabi sambil mengambil tempat duduk di depannya.

"Belum." Bisik Hinata perlahan.

Sepasang mata Hanabi lalu melirik gelang merah yang ia kenakan. "Heeh… apa itu?"

Hinata lalu meletakkan rajutannya, kini tangannya beralih menurunkan ujung lengan bajunya untuk menutupi gelang itu dari pandangan Hanabi. "Bukan apa-apa."

Hanabi menatap Hinata dengan curiga.

"Sungguh. Ini hanyalah gelang biasa, hadiah dari klien setelah kami selesai menjalankan misi."

Hanabi kini bertopang dagu sambil menatap Hinata dengan serius. "Kau tahu… saat ini Naruto sangat terkenal. Semua orang menganguminya berkat kerja kerasnya saat perang dua tahun lalu. Kini semua orang mengelu-elukannya sebagai seorang pahlawan. Jika nee-chan ingin merebut perhatiannya maka nee-chan harus berusaha lebih giat lagi."

Hinata menundukkan wajahnya. _Ia tahu itu…_

"Apa nee-chan sudah mendengar kabar terpanas hari ini?" Bisik Hanabi dengan misterius.

Hinata mengerutkan keningnya. "Kabar apa?"

"Uchiha Sasuke kembali lagi ke Konoha."

"Be-benarkah?"

"Mm. Kabarnya ia akan kembali menetap disini untuk membangkitkan kembali klan Uchiha yang nyaris punah. Hokage-sama juga telah mengembalikan seluruh aset-aset yang dimiliki Uchiha dan rencananya Sasuke akan membangun rumah di distrik Uchiha."

"Darimana kau mendengar kabar ini?" Tanya Hinata dengan penuh selidik.

"Ra~ ha~ sia~" Ujar Hanabi sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Sasuke-san adalah bagian dari Konoha, sudah sepantasnya ia kembali ke Konoha." Kata Hinata perlahan. "Terlebih lagi dia juga berjasa dalam peperangan dulu."

"Tapi dia adalah mantan kriminal." Kata Hanabi dengan cemberut.

"Hanabi… tidak baik menilai orang lain seperti itu."

Hanabi mengangkat bahunya dengan cuek. "Itu memang kenyataannya."

_Sasuke sudah kembali… pasti Naruto sangat senang._

.

.

Hinata mengusap syal yang telah ia selesaikan dengan perasaan bahagia. Setelah berhari-hari merajut akhirnya syal ini telah selesai. Ia belum memberikannya pada Naruto namun pipinya merona merah. Dengan hati-hati ia melipat syal merah itu dan bangkit berdiri untuk mencari sesuatu yang akan ia jadikan pembungkusnya.

Langkahnya langsung terhenti ketika ia mendengar suara benda jatuh di lantai.

_Gelangnya terjatuh._

Hinata lalu memungut gelang yang terjatuh di dekat telapak kakinya.

Tali gelang ini tidak putus, ikatannya juga tidak terurai. Gelang ini terjatuh karena lempengan logam yang bertuliskan nama _'Uzumaki Naruto'_ terbelah menjadi dua. Bagaimana hal semacam ini bisa terjadi?! Jika dipikir-pikir secara logika, tali merah dan logam jauh lebih kuat logam. Namun mengapa logam yang berukiran nama Naruto justru terbelah menjadi dua sedangkan tali merah di gelang ini masih baik-baik saja?

Tangannya kini gemetar.

.

.

Hinata meringkuk di kamarnya sambil menangis tersedu-sedu. Syal merah yang ia rajut dengan penuh cinta kini basah oleh air matanya.

Impiannya untuk bisa bersanding dengan pemuda pujaan hatinya kini hancur lebur.

Ayahnya, para tetua Hyuuga dan Hokage keenam telah mengambil keputusan untuk menikahkannya dengan pemuda lain.

_Sasuke Uchiha…_

Dia akan menikahi Uchiha terakhir itu.

Bagaimana mungkin ia sanggup menikahi Sasuke yang tidak lain adalah sahabat karib dari pemuda yang dicintainya?! Dan Sasuke adalah seseorang yang dicintai oleh Sakura, semua orang di Konoha mengetahui fakta ini. Bagaimana bisa ia menghancurkan hati Sakura dengan menikahi Sasuke?! Selama ini Sakura sangat baik padanya, gadis berambut merah muda itu bahkan jauh lebih baik jika dibandingkan dengannya. Mengapa bukan Sakura yang harus menikahi Sasuke?!

Mengapa harus Hinata…

Mengapa harus dia…

.

.

Dengan mata sembab, Hinata berdiri di halaman belakang rumahnya sambil menyaksikan api yang tengah melahap syal merah yang ia rajut dan syal merah usang milik Naruto dulu. Ia lalu melemparkan gelang dengan tali merah ke dalam kobaran api itu.

Semuanya kini hancur tidak bersisa…

Begitupun dengan perasaannya yang kini hancur berkeping-keping.

Ia tidak bisa menentang keputusan ini. Semuanya telah ditetapkan.

Satu bulan lagi ia akan menikah.

Hinata tidak tahu bagaimana komentar Naruto mengenai pernikahan ini. Apakah pemuda itu turut bahagia ketika mendengar kabar jika sahabatnya akan segera menikah? Atau justru merasa tersaingi karena 'rivalnya' lebih dulu menikah? Apakah Naruto pernah memikirkan Hinata meski hanya sekilas saja?

Apakah Naruto tahu perasaan Hinata padanya?

Air matanya mengalir di pipinya tanpa mampu ia cegah. Dalam hati ia berjanji jika ini adalah air mata terakhir yang ia tumpahkan.

_Hidup kita telah ditentukan oleh takdir, semua perjuangan dan hambatan yang menghadang bukanlah suatu kebetulan belaka melainkan telah ditetapkan untuk kita_

Perkataan ibunya kembali terngiang di benaknya.

"Kaa-san…" Bisik Hinata dengan parau. "Apakah ini semua memanglah takdir yang harus kujalani?"

.

.

**Saya tahu jika tema perjodohan SasuHina pasca perang memang sudah umum, namun saya tidak bisa mengenyahkan ide ini dari kepala saya. Jadilah fanfic ini, tada! **

**Di cerita ini tidak ada Toneri atau kisah ****_The Last._**

**Jika ada kesamaan ide cerita atau apapun itu saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya. Saya menulis ini hanya sekedar menuangkan apa yang ada dalam imajinasi saya, jadi please jangan tuduh saya plagiat atau peniru.**

**Bagi fans NaruHina atau SasuSaku yang tidak menyukai cerita saya lebih baik kembali, jangan ngeflame cerita orang. Ini hanyalah kisah fiksi belaka, tidak perlu ribet atau ambil pusing jika tidak menyukainya. Saya tidak menuntut anda semua untuk menyukai cerita ini namun setidaknya hargailah karya orang lain.**

**Saya hanya manusia biasa yang tidak luput dari kesalahan. Jika ada yang kurang pas atau apapun itu saya mohon maaf.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Naruto bukan milik saya**

**Don't like don't read**

**Warning : Bahasa tidak baku, EYD tidak sempurna, karakter OOC**

**. **

**.**

**UCHIHA**

**.**

_Hinata memandangi Naruto yang terkapar di tanah karena baru saja dikalahkan oleh Sasuke._

_Ino, Sakura, dan gadis-gadis lainnya memuji-muji kehebatan Sasuke dan mengelu-elukan namanya. Mereka sama sekali tidak mempedulikan sosok bocah berambut kuning dengan tubuh babak belur._

_Kecuali Hinata._

_Hanya ia yang memperhatikan bagaimana mata biru bocah berambut kuning itu memancarkan rasa marah, kesal, dan cemburu. Hinata tidak mampu mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok bocah penuh semangat yang kini mulai bangkit kembali._

_"Naruto-kun…" Bisik Hinata dengan perlahan. Sangat perlahan hingga tidak seorangpun mendengarnya membisikkan nama itu kecuali dirinya sendiri._

_Namun Hinata tak pernah menyadari sepasang mata hitam yang menatapnya dengan penuh rasa heran dan penasaran._

.

.

Seluruh Konoha gempar ketika mendengar kabar pernikahan Sasuke Uchiha dengan Hinata Hyuuga.

Siapa yang tidak terkejut?! Kabar ini seperti petir yang menyambar di siang bolong, tidak terduga dan terdengar mustahil. Namun itu memang kenyataannya! Si Uchiha tunggal itu akan mempersunting pewaris dari klan Hyuuga.

Teman-teman shinobi juga tidak kalah terkejut. _Sasuke Uchiha_ menikahi _Hinata Hyuuga_?! Sekalipun mereka berpikir sampai otak mereka panas, mereka tidak akan mungkin bisa menerima kedua orang itu bersatu. Maksudnya bukan menentang pernikahan itu, lebih tepatnya tidak bisa membayangkan kedua orang itu bersatu dalam ikatan yang disebut pernikahan.

Semua orang di Konoha mengetahui perasaan Hinata pada pemuda bermarga Uzumaki, itu sudah menjadi rahasia umum. Membayangkan Hinata yang lugu, baik hati, dan pendiam bersanding dengan sahabat dekat pria yang dicintainya membuat semua orang geleng-geleng kepala. Terlebih lagi calon suaminya itu adalah mantan buronan kelas S yang sudah tidak diragukan lagi reputasinya, memangnya si hime bisa bertahan?! Memang saat ini Sasuke sudah berubah dan kembali ke jalan yang benar, namun mana mungkin itu bisa menghapus dosa-dosa dan kejahatannya dulu?! Bagaimana seandainya si Uchiha itu menyiksa istrinya kelak?!

Ah, jangan lupakan tentang sosok Sakura Haruno. Perasaan cinta si gadis berambut merah muda itu kepada si Uchiha tunggal sangatlah jelas, tidak ada yang bisa membantah fakta itu. Bisa dibayangkan akan seperti apa hancurnya hati Sakura, pemuda yang ia cintai sejak bertahun-tahun lalu justru menikahi gadis lain yang bahkan tidak mencintai Sasuke! Mana mungkin Sakura bisa menerimanya?!

Semua orang kini bertanya-tanya mengenai motif sang Hokage melakukan perjodohan ini. Jika tujuan sang Hokage adalah mencarikan pasangan yang tepat untuk si Uchiha tunggal bukankah Sakura adalah kandidat yang sempurna, mengapa harus Hinata? Jika dibanding-bandingkan, Sakura pasti akan menang telak dari Hinata. Si pink itu memiliki ikatan yang kuat dengan Sasuke karena mereka dulu berada di tim yang sama, mereka juga saling mengenal pribadi masing-masing sehingga tidak mungkin ada kecanggungan dalam hubungan mereka. Terlebih lagi si pink itu juga mencintai Sasuke! Sedangkan Hinata? Jangankan perasaan, saling mengenal saja tidak. Semua orang bisa memastikan jika kedua orang ini tidak pernah berinteraksi sebelumnya. Jika dipikir-pikir, orang pasti akan lebih memilih menikah dengan seseorang yang telah ia kenal baik sebelumnya, bukan orang asing!

Hanya segelintir orang saja yang mampu memahami keputusan Hokage ini. Sakura memang pilihan yang tepat untuk Sasuke, namun sayangnya Sakura tidak memiliki latar belakang keluarga yang mengesankan. Sasuke memang mendapatkan pengampunan, namun itu tidak berarti semua orang akan menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka. Akan banyak orang yang menentangnya dan menyulitkannya. Mungkin Sasuke bisa menghadapinya seorang diri, tapi bagaimana dengan istri dan anak-anaknya kelak?! Dibutuhkan dukungan yang kuat agar Sasuke mampu membangkitkan kembali klan Uchiha di Konoha. Terlebih lagi Sasuke tentang masalah keamanan, mengingat banyak orang jahat yang mengincar kekuatan Uchiha. Siapa yang bisa melindungi keturunan Uchiha jika Sasuke tidak ada?! Pilihan yang tepat adalah menjalin hubungan dengan klan terkuat di Konoha yaitu klan Hyuuga.

.

.

Menjadi Uchiha terakhir memang sangat berat bagi Sasuke, itu karena ia adalah harapan satu-satunya untuk bisa meneruskan garis keturunan Uchiha. Jika sampai ia meninggal bukankah ini artinya nama Uchiha akan musnah dari muka bumi? Sasuke tidak ingin nama Uchiha terkubur dan hanya menjadi sejarah. Ia ingin membuat nama Uchiha kembali berjaya, ia ingin membuat para leluhur Uchiha bangga.

Semua yang terjadi biarlah berlalu. Tregedi yang menimpa klan Uchiha di tangan Itachi… ia tidak mampu mengubah sejarah kelam itu. Sampai saat ini ia masih berusaha mengikhlaskannya, meski sulit.

Pada awalnya ia ingin pergi menjauh dari Konoha dan melakukan perjalanan penebusan dosanya. Namun siapa sangka ia bertemu dengan musuh di tengah perjalanannya, mereka lalu bertarung dan Sasuke mengalami cidera. Hal itu lalu membuka pikirannya, ia bisa saja mati sewaktu-waktu. Ketika itu terjadi bagaimana dengan nasib Uchiha?

Apapun yang terjadi ia harus membangkitkan kembali klan Uchiha. Itu adalah keputusan yang ia ambil dengan penuh keyakinan.

Setelah itu ia kembali ke Konoha, tanah kelahirannya. Setelah berkelana hingga jauh pada akhirnya ia kembali lagi kesini. Takdir memang aneh.

Ia lalu menghadap Hokage, berusaha meminta persetujuannya untuk kembali menetap disini dan mambangkitkan klan Uchiha, sebuah keputusan yang membuat Kakashi senang. Namun sayangnya tidak semua orang senang dengan hal ini, beberapa tetua mengatakan penolakannya dengan tegas. Intinya adalah mereka memang mengampuni Sasuke, namun mereka menolak jika mantan kriminal itu tinggal disini dengan alasan yang beragam.

Terjadi sebuah perdebatan sengit antara Hokage dan tetua.

Pada akhirnya muncul sosok Hiashi Hyuuga yang menjadi penengah. Ia bersedia menerima Sasuke dengan tangan terbuka namun ada syaratnya, Sasuke Uchiha harus menjadi menantu keluarga Hyuuga!

Sasuke tahu mengapa Hiashi mengincarnya.

Karena mata sharingannya.

_Demi kekuatan._

Seandainya saja Sasuke bersedia menikahi gadis Hyuuga maka secara otomatis klan Hyuuga akan berada di pihaknya. Sasuke akan mendapatkan dukungan dan perlindungan dari salah satu klan terkuat di Konoha.

Pada akhirnya Hokage mengambil sebuah keputusan.

_Sasuke Uchiha akan menjadi menantu keluarga Hyuuga._

.

.

**Terkadang saya merasa sedih ketika membayangkan klan Uchiha yang dulunya makmur kini tinggal Sasuke dan Sarada saja (Sakura tidak termasuk). Bukankah akan lebih baik seandainya Sasuke memiliki banyak anak untuk melanjutkan nama Uchiha. Terlebih lagi Sarada adalah perempuan, jika ia menikah kelak bukankah ia akan berganti marga? Lalu bagaimana penerus Uchiha kelak?! Sayang sekali jika Uchiha sampai punah.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Naruto bukan milik saya**

**Don't like don't read**

**Warning : Bahasa tidak baku, EYD tidak sempurna, karakter OOC**

**. **

**.**

**Sehnsucht**

**.**

_**The inconsolable longing in the human heart for we know not what, a yearning for a far, familiar, non-earthly land one can identify as one's home**_

**.**

**.**

**Tiga bulan sebelum Sasuke kembali ke Konoha**

Langkah kaki Sasuke meninggalkan jejak di pasir gurun.

Selama perjalanan penebusan dosanya ini ia telah mengembara hingga ke seluruh penjuru Hi-no-Kuni dan sekitarnya. Ia menemui banyak hal baru, menyaksikan hal-hal yang ia lewatkan sebelumnya. Hatinya kini sudah berubah, tidak lagi dibutakan oleh dendam dan amarah. Akhirnya ia bisa meninggalkan masa-masa kelam itu.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya.

Hembusan angin gurun menerpa tubuhnya , membuat jubah yang ia kenakan berkibar-kibar tertiup angin.

Ia menengadahkan wajahnya. Di hamparan gurun pasir yang luas ini ia hanya seorang diri. Biasanya ia akan merasakan ketenangan setiap kali sendirian, namun kali ini tidak. _Ia merasa hampa dan kesepian._ Seolah-olah di dunia yang luas ini ia hanya seorang diri.

Sasuke mencengkeram jubahnya dengan erat. Hatinya terasa berat. Entah mengapa ia merasakan sebuah kerinduan yang dalam.

_Namun apa yang ia rindukan?_

Konoha? Tidak, bukan itu.

Keluarganya? Bukan, kerinduan ini bukanlah kerinduan seperti itu.

Teman-temannya? Ia memang merindukan teman-temannya namun perasaan kerinduan ini bukan kepada mereka.

Tubuhnya terasa lunglai, ia perlahan terjatuh. Kini ia terduduk di atas hamparan pasir gurun sedangkan tangannya mencengkeram jubahnya dengan semakin erat.

Hatinya terasa semakin berat.

Perasaan apa ini? Rasanya seperti ada kekosongan di hatinya, dan kini seolah jiwanya sedang mencari-cari sesuatu untuk menutupi kekosongan itu. _Namun apakah yang sedang ia cari?_

Dadanya terasa sangat sesak, nafasnya semakin tersengal-sengal. Air matanya perlahan membanjiri pipinya. Tenggorokannya tercekat menahan isakan.

Apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menghentikan perasaan ini?

Sasuke lalu memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat dan berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Ia harus tetap tenang, ia tidak boleh kacau. Ia lalu menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Di tarikan nafasnya yang kelima ia mencium wangi hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya.

_Wangi bunga lavender._

Setelah mencium wangi itu perlahan hatinya mulai tenang. Tak lama kemudian ia bisa mengendalikan perasaannya kembali.

_Apa yang baru saja terjadi?_

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian ia menginjakkan kaki di sebuah desa kecil yang berada di tengah gurun. Desa itu dibangun melingkar mengelilingi sebuah oase yang menjadi sumber kehidupan penduduk disana.

Sasuke lalu menghampiri oase kecil itu dan membasuh wajahnya. Air ini terasa menyejukkan ditengah-tengah cuaca panas seperti ini.

Tak jauh dari tempatnya ada seorang pria tua yang melakukan hal yang sama, membasuh wajahnya dengan air itu. Pria itu sangat tua, usianya mungkin 80 tahun. Kepalanya botak namun jenggot putihnya sangat panjang hingga mencapai dada. Pria tua itu memiliki tubuh kurus, namun tidak terlihat lemah sama sekali.

Pria tua itu lalu menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan tersenyum padanya. Sasuke membungkuk sekilas, bagaimanapun juga Sasuke lebih muda maka sudah sepantasnya ia membungkuk memberi hormat.

"Apakah tuan ini adalah seorang pengembara?" Tanya pria tua itu dengan matanya yang berwibawa dan penuh kebijaksanaan.

"Bisa dibilang begitu."

"Apakah yang anda cari?" Tanya pria tua itu sambil kembali tersenyum.

_Apakah yang ia cari?_ Sasuke memang mengatakan pada semua orang bahwa ia akan melakukan sebuah perjalanan panjang penebusan dosa. Namun apakah yang ia cari?

_Sebuah pengampunan?_ Tidak, bukan itu. Sasuke tidak pernah mengharapkan ampunan dari siapapun setelah semua yang ia lakukan. _Sebuah ketenangan jiwa?_ Bukan, saat ini ia sudah mendapatkan ketenangan itu setelah melepaskan semua kebencian, amarah, dan dendam yang menjerat hatinya.

"Apakah anda sedang mencari sesuatu yang bahkan anda tidak tahu apa itu?"

Sasuke hanya bungkam.

Pria tua itu kembali berbicara. "Jiwa manusia adalah sesuatu yang tidak mungkin bisa dipahami dengan mudah. Terkadang seseorang merindukan sebuah tempat yang bahkan belum pernah ia jumpai sebelumnya."

"Mengapa hal itu bisa terjadi?" Tanya Sasuke dengan sopan.

"Karena jiwa mereka mendambakan sebuah _rumah_, sebuah tempat dimana hati mereka terasa lengkap, tempat dimana raga mereka dicintai dan tempat dimana perasaan mereka bisa dipahami. Air mata terkadang bisa mengalir tanpa kita tahu apa yang membuatnya mengalir. Menangis tanpa tahu apa yang sedang ditangisi adalah sesuatu yang dianggap omong kosong belaka, namun mungkin saja saat itu jiwa kita yang sedang menangis, mendambakan sebuah tempat yang bisa disebut _rumah_."

Sasuke tertegun.

"Terkadang muncul sebuah perasaan berat dan menyesakkan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata, perasaan itu muncul dengan tiba-tiba dan tidak diketahui apa yang menyebabkannya. Beberapa orang mengatakan itu adalah perasaan kesepian, kekosongan, atau bahkan kerinduan. Namun yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah jiwa mereka sedang mengatakan keinginannya namun akal pikiran mereka tidak bisa memahami apa itu, lalu perasaan akan menjadi kacau karena akal pikiran tidak bisa menuruti keinginan jiwa."

Sasuke meletakkan telapak tangannya tepat ke jantungnya. "Dimana saya bisa menemukan _rumah _itu?"

"Takdir yang akan menuntunmu untuk menemukannya." Kata pria tua itu sambil mengelus jenggotnya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Saya telah melakukan perjalanan jauh. Jejak kaki saya telah menapaki sungai, gunung, hutan, lembah, hingga gurun pasir. Saya telah mengunjungi berbagai tempat, mempelajari banyak hal-hal baru, bertemu dengan banyak orang-orang baru… sampai kapan saya harus terus mengembara?"

"Kau bisa bertemu dengan ratusan, ribuan, bahkan jutaan orang namun tidak ada seorangpun dari mereka yang mampu menyentuh jiwamu dan sanggup menempati kekosongan di hatimu. Dan ketika suatu hari nanti ada seseorang yang hadir dan menempati kekosongan itu... hidupmu akan berubah tanpa kau menyadarinya." Jawab pria tua itu. "Kau telah mengembara mengelilingi dunia, namun ini sudah saatnya kau kembali. Mungkin kau akan menemukan sesuatu yang kau cari disana."

_Apakah pria tua ini menyarankannya untuk kembali ke Konoha?_

.

.

**Hinata di chapter selanjutnya^^**

**Apakah ada yang pernah merasakan perasaan seperti itu? Perasaan dimana hati tiba-tiba terasa berat dan sesak, dan juga air mata mengalir tanpa diketahui alasannya (bukan pas sedih atau galau lho, kalau itu kan kita tahu alasannya)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Naruto bukan milik saya**

**Don't like don't read**

**Warning : Bahasa tidak baku, EYD tidak sempurna, karakter OOC**

**. **

**. **

**Pernikahan**

**.**

Pernikahan Hinata tinggal satu minggu lagi.

Hinata tidak tahu bagaimana reaksi teman-temannya ketika mendengar kabar ini. Setelah tanggal pernikahannya ditetapkan, Hinata lebih memilih mengurung diri di kediaman Hyuuga. Mungkin Shino dan Kiba akan menentang keputusan ini, Hinata yakin dua orang yang sudah ia anggap saudara itu akan membantu Hinata dalam mengajukan penolakan pernikahan ini seandainya saja Hinata mau meminta bantuan mereka. Akan tetapi Hinata tidak ingin merepotkan mereka. Untuk apa repot-repot menentang? Ayahnya, para tetua, hingga Hokage menyetujui pernikahan ini, memangnya Hinata masih diberi kesempatan untuk mundur?

Siap atau belum siap ia harus menjalani pernikahan ini.

Meskipun ia mengurung diri di kediaman Hyuuga dan menolak bertemu siapapun yang mencarinya, Hinata masih tidak sanggup menolak kedatangan Sakura. Rasa bersalah dan penyesalan yang menggerogoti hati Hinata membuatnya tidak tega jika harus menolak Sakura yang ingin berbicara dengannya.

Oleh karena itu saat ini mereka duduk di bangku taman yang berada di kediaman Hyuuga. Kedua gadis ini terlihat canggung menghadapi satu sama lain.

"Aku sudah mendengar kabar pernikahanmu dengan Sasuke-kun…" Kata Sakura dengan suara yang serak dan parau. Kedua matanya terlihat sembab.

"Sakura-san…" Hinata ingin mengatakan banyak hal pada Sakura, namun ia tidak tahu darimana harus memulainya.

"Apakah kau benar-benar ingin menjalani pernikahan ini, Hinata? Masih ada waktu satu minggu lagi, kau masih bisa mengajukan penolakan. A-aku a-akan membantumu untuk protes, aku yakin Hokage-sama pasti akan mempertimbangkan keputusan ini lagi jika kau benar-benar menolaknya."

"Semuanya sudah diatur, Sakura-san. Aku tidak bisa menolaknya." Kata Hinata perlahan.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan perasaanmu, Hinata? Apakah kau sanggup menikah dengan orang yang tidak kau cintai?" Kini Sakura berbisik perlahan. "Bagaimana dengan Naruto? Apa kau juga akan melepaskannya begitu saja?"

Hinata tersenyum sedih. "Naruto-kun tidak mencintaiku, Sakura-san. Tidak ada kata melepaskan dalam situasi kami, itu karena Naruto-kun tidak pernah menjadi milikku." Hinata memang mencintai Naruto, namun ia tahu pemuda pujaannya itu tidak akan mampu berpaling ke arahnya meski ia telah melakukan segala cara.

Mungkin takdir memang tidak mengijinkan mereka untuk bersama.

Kini Sakura terlihat putus asa. "Apakah kau akan menyerah begitu saja, Hinata? Tidakkah kau ingin mengungkapkan perasaanmu pada Naruto?"

"Aku sudah memutuskan untuk mengubur perasaanku rapat-rapat, itu adalah hal yang terbaik." Hinata tidak ingin Naruto merasa terbebani seandainya Hinata mengungkapkan perasaannya pada pemuda berambut kuning itu saat ini. Bagaimana jika Naruto tidak mencintainya? Hinata tidak ingin membuat hubungan mereka menjadi canggung dan rumit.

"Aa… begitu ya." Bisik Sakura dengan nada sedih. "Ternyata kau sudah mantap dengan keputusanmu ini."

Hinata menundukkan wajahnya, melihat sepasang mata Sakura yang berkaca-kaca ia turut menjadi pilu. "Kumohon maafkan aku, Sakura-san. Maaf untuk… semuanya…" _Maaf karena aku merebut orang yang kau cintai, maaf karena aku tidak ingin menolak pernikahan ini, maaf karena aku telah menyakiti perasaanmu, maaf karena aku membuatmu bersedih… dan masih banyak maaf yang lainnya…_

"Aku tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana lagi ketika berada di depanmu." Kata Sakura sambil menghapus air matanya yang kini turun membasahi pipinya. "Perasaanku saat ini campur aduk."

"A-aku mengerti."

"Seandainya saja aku tidak memperlakukanmu dengan baik, kumohon agar kau bisa memahaminya, Hinata. Aku membutuhkan waktu untuk menerima semua ini." Kata Sakura sambil memalingkan wajahnya. "Kurasa aku tidak mampu memperlakukanmu seperti dulu lagi."

Seandainya saja Sakura membencinya maka Hinata merasa layak menerima itu.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari pernikahannya.

Hati Hinata seakan mati rasa. Ia tidak merasa sedih, marah, bahagia, kecewa, atau gugup.

Ia hanya merasa… _hampa._

Sejak pagi ia membiarkan dirinya didandani bak boneka. Ia hanya diam saja dan membiarkan para pelayan memoles wajahnya atau menghias rambutnya. Ia tidak memberikan respon apapun, sekujur tubuhnya seakan telah mati rasa.

Pernikahannya dilaksanakan saat pertengahan musim dingin. Untung saja hari ini tidak turun salju sehingga tidak merepotkan semua orang.

Apakah hari ini sangat dingin? Entahlah, Hinata tidak tahu. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya ia tidak menyadarinya.

Apakah banyak orang yang hadir saat pernikahannya tadi? Entahlah. Hinata tidak tahu siapa saja yang hadir disana tadi. Wajah mereka semua seakan terlihat sama.

Apakah teman-temannya hadir disana? Mungkin saja.

Apakah Sakura hadir disana? Entahlah.

Apakah Naruto hadir disana? Hinata tidak tahu…

Selama rangkaian acara berlangsung ia selalu menyunggingkan senyuman tipis di bibirnya. Setidaknya ia harus berpura-pura bahagia pada hari pernikahannya ini.

Hinata bahkan tidak memperhatikan wajah pria yang kini telah menyandang status sebagai suaminya. Seperti apakah ekspresi Sasuke selama pernikahan tadi? Apakah pria itu tersenyum? Apakah pria itu cemberut? Apakah pria itu berwajah tenang? Hinata tidak tahu.

_Ia sudah mati rasa_.

.

.

Ino menghela nafas. "Pada akhirnya mereka menikah huh…"

Tidak ada yang bisa menyangka bahwa pada akhirnya Sasuke dan Hinata menikah. Ketika di akademi dulu, hanya Hinata yang tidak tertarik pada Uchiha tunggal itu. Pesona Uchiha tunggal itu tidak mampu mengetuk batin hime Hyuuga. Namun siapa sangka kedua insan dengan karakter bertolak belakang ini justru menjadi pasangan pertama yang menikah diantara semua kawan-kawan generasinya.

"Aku merasa khawatir dengan Sakura. Dia terlihat sangat sedih tadi." Kata Chouji.

"Hatinya benar-benar hancur…" Gumam Ino dengan sedih.

Semua orang yang mendengar perkataan Ino menjadi terdiam. Saat di resepsi tadi, kesedihan Sakura terpancar jelas. Mata hijaunya berkaca-kaca, sesekali gadis malang itu mengusapnya dengan cepat-cepat agar tidak ada yang memperhatikannya. Gadis malang itu terlihat memelas, semua yang memandanginya menjadi iba.

Besarnya cinta Sakura pada Sasuke bukan hal yang bisa dirahasiakan lagi, semua orang bisa melihatnya. Gadis berambut pink itu menghabiskan masa kanak-kanak dan remajanya menggilai sosok Sasuke Uchiha, bahkan Sakura rela merana demi Sasuke. Meski begitu, Sakura enggan berpaling ke lain hati dan masih setia menunggu Sasuke berpaling dan menerima cintanya. Kesabarannya sungguh luar biasa, sayang sekali takdir tidak mempersatukan mereka.

"Aku justru merasa cemas pada Hinata. Tidakkah kalian melihat tatapan matanya yang terlihat kosong tadi?! Dia merasa tidak bahagia dengan pernikahan ini!" Kata Kiba dengan berapi-api. Shino terlihat menganggukkan kepalanya, tanda setuju dengan ucapan pria Inuzuka itu. "Jika Uchiha brengsek itu menyakiti Hinata, aku akan menghajarnya dengan tanganku ini!" Teriak Kiba sambil mengacung-acungkan tinjunya.

"Memangnya kau bisa mengalahkannya hah?!" Kata Ino dengan jutek. "Justru kau sendiri yang akan menjadi babak belur."

"Mungkin aku tidak bisa mengalahkannya, namun itu bukan berarti aku tidak bisa mendaratkan beberapa pukulan ke wajahnya yang arogan." Kata Kiba sambil mendelik ke arah Ino. Kalau soal kekuatan, Kiba sadar levelnya dan Sasuke tidak sebanding. Kiba itu kuat, oke?! Dia hanya tidak sekuat Sasuke!

"Dimana Naruto?" Tanya Chouji. Kemana perginya si kuning itu? Biasanya pemuda berambut kuning itu paling suka dengan acara kumpul-kumpul seperti ini.

"Mungkin sedang menghibur Sakura." Jawab Shino sambil membetulkan letak kacamata hitam yang ia kenakan. Setelah acara pernikahan selesai, Shino sempat melihat Naruto mengejar Sakura yang berlari sambil berusaha menahan tangisnya.

"Naruto benar-benar bodoh! Seandainya saja si bodoh itu menyadari perasaan Hinata dan menerima cintanya mungkin kejadiannya tidak akan seperti ini." Kata Ino dengan menggerutu.

Semua orang menghela nafas. Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, dan Hinata… entah mengapa cinta mereka begitu rumit.

"Tidak ada gunanya kita menggerutu, toh pada akhirnya mereka kini sudah menikah." Ujar Shikamaru dengan tenang. "Bagaimanapun juga saat ini Sasuke dan Hinata adalah sepasang suami istri. Tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan selain menerimanya."

Kiba mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan frustasi. _Takdir memang aneh._

_._

_._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Naruto bukan milik saya**

**Don't like don't read**

**Warning : Bahasa tidak baku, EYD tidak sempurna, karakter OOC**

**. **

**. **

**Tomat**

**.**

Hinata menutup jendela kamarnya rapat-rapat untuk menghindari hawa dingin yang hendak masuk.

Saat ini ia berada di tempat tinggal barunya yang terletak di distrik Uchiha. Rumah yang kini ditempatinya adalah sebuah bangunan yang telah dipugar. Kesan tradisional dan modern menyatu dengan serasi di rumah ini, menciptakan sebuah kombinasi yang menarik.

Hinata duduk di ranjang dengan tubuh gemetar, ah, bukan gemetar karena dingin namun lebih tepatnya gemetar karena gugup. Ini adalah malam pernikahannya, ia sudah tahu kewajiban apa yang harus ia laksanakan malam ini sebagai seorang istri. Sudah berkali-kali Hinata membetulkan kimono tipisnya, sepasang mata lavendernya menatap pintu kamar yang masih tertutup rapat. Apakah suaminya akan mendatanginya malam ini?

Seharusnya iya, mengingat itu adalah kewajiban yang harus dilakukan suami istri yang baru menikah, untuk mengesahkan penyatuan. Jika Sasuke tidak menemuinya malam ini, itu berarti dia tidak menghargai Hinata sebagai istri barunya.

Suasana kamar yang sunyi dan hanya dihiasi oleh cahaya lampu tidur yang bersinar lembut semakin menambah kegugupannya.

Tak lama kemudian pintu dibuka dan muncul sosok Sasuke yang melangkah ke dalam kamar dengan ekspresi tenang.

Hinata berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk mengendalikan kegugupannya, akan tetapi tubuhnya tetap saja gemetar ketika pria itu kini berjalan menghampirinya. Ketika jarak diantara mereka hanya satu langkah saja, Sasuke berhenti. Hinata harus mendongakkan wajahnya karena ia masih duduk di ranjang.

Mereka berdua saling bertatapan, berusaha menggali isi hati masing-masing.

Suasana semakin beku.

Hinata menelan ludah. Suasana seperti ini sungguh membuatnya tidak nyaman. Namun apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk mencairkan kebekuan ini?

Haruskah ia mengambil inisiatif?

Tapi bagaimana caranya?

"Um…" Hanya itu yang mampu Hinata ucapkan.

Sasuke tidak berkomentar apapun, pria itu justru mendorong tubuh Hinata perlahan ke atas ranjang. Dalam posisi berbaringnya, Hinata menatap langit-langit kamar dengan perasaan shock. Sekujur tubuhnya membeku. Ia bahkan tidak bereaksi ketika pria itu menindih tubuhnya.

_Ini adalah kewajiban yang harus dilakukan._ Mantera ini ia ucapkan secara berulang-ulang dibenaknya ketika Sasuke dengan perlahan menyatukan kedua bibir mereka.

Hinata mengesampingkan semua rasa gugup dan ketakutannya. Ia berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk merespon setiap ciuman dan setiap sentuhan yang ia dapatkan dari Sasuke. _Pria ini adalah suaminya_, Hinata tidak memiliki hak untuk menolak saat pria ini menjamah sekujur tubuhnya.

Hinata sudah bertekad untuk menjalani pernikahan ini. Itu artinya ia juga sudah bertekad untuk menerima Sasuke sebagai suaminya.

Suara erangan dan desahan memenuhi seisi kamar, membuat dunia Hinata seakan berputar.

_Ia hanya berharap semoga Sasuke juga mau menerimanya sebagai istri._

.

.

Sebagai seorang istri yang baik, memasak sarapan untuk sang suami adalah hal yang wajib dilakukan.

Setelah mencari-cari seisi dapur Hinata hanya menemukan beras, telur, tomat, wortel dan kubis. Dengan bahan-bahan itu ia membuat sayur tumis dan telur goreng sebagai pelengkap nasi. Hinata tidak tahu selera Sasuke. Semoga saja suaminya itu menyukai masakannya.

Sampai saat ini mereka berdua masih belum bercakap-cakap. Aneh bukan? Namun itu memang kenyataannya. Setelah selesai melaksanakan kewajibannya, Sasuke meninggalkannya sendirian di kamar itu. Tidak ada kata yang terucap dari bibir mereka berdua. Sebenarnya Hinata justru bersyukur karena Sasuke meninggalkannya sendirian, dengan begitu ia bisa mengendalikan perasaannya yang kacau balau.

Hinata sedang meletakkan lauk-pauk di meja makan ketika pria itu bergabung dengannya di ruang makan.

"Pagi." Sapa Hinata perlahan dengan wajah tertunduk. Ia masih belum memiliki keberanian untuk menatap wajah dingin pria itu secara langsung setelah apa yang mereka berdua lakukan semalam.

"Hm." Jawab Sasuke sambil duduk di kursi.

Hinata mengambil tempat duduk di hadapan Sasuke. "Ku-kuharap kau menyukai masakanku."

Sasuke tidak menjawab, akan tetapi melihat pria itu yang sudi memakan masakannya membuat Hinata sedikit lega.

Suasana di meja makan terasa tenang.

"Aku akan berbelanja ke pasar, a-apa ada yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Hinata sambil membuka topik pembicaraan. Mereka memang tidak menikah atas dasar cinta, namun akan lebih baik jika mereka berdua mampu menjalin hubungan yang harmonis dalam pernikahan ini.

"Tomat." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"O-oke, um… apa ada yang lain?"

"Tidak."

"O-oh…"

"Kurasa kita perlu membicarakan beberapa hal karena kau sudah resmi tinggal disini."

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya ketika mendengar Sasuke yang berbicara panjang lebar padanya. Pria itu menatapnya dengan serius.

"Te-tentang apa?"

"Rumah ini adalah rumahmu, kau tidak perlu canggung. Buat dirimu merasa nyaman. Aku tidak akan membatasi pergerakanmu."

Hinata mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Ia tidak menyangka Sasuke akan mengatakan ini padanya. Ternyata pria ini tidak seburuk apa yang ia bayangkan.

"Bagaimanapun juga kau adalah isriku, kau sudah menjadi tanggung jawabku. Termasuk pula tentang uang dan yang lainnya, aku yang akan menanggungnya."

"A-aku juga akan me-membantumu te-tentang biaya hidup dan kebutuhan lainnya." Kata Hinata perlahan.

Sasuke menatapnya beberapa saat. "Terserah padamu."

Hinata tersenyum.

Semoga ini adalah permulaan yang baik.

.

.

Topik mengenai pernikahan Uchiha masih menjadi hal terpanas yang selalu diperbincangkan akhir-akhir ini. Beberapa orang memuji-muji keserasian pasangan pengantin baru itu, seorang hime yang cantik dan lemah lembut bersanding dengan shinobi tampan yang dingin dan kuat. Benar-benar serasi. Akan tetapi ada beberapa orang yang iri dan cemburu, mereka bergosip dengan nada sinis dan melontarkan cibiran-cibiran pedas. Namun sebagian besar orang merasa penasaran dengan kelangsungan bahtera pernikahan pasangan aneh ini, bagaimanakah hubungan mereka berdua setelah menjadi suami istri? Melihat pembawaan Sasuke yang dingin dan menyeramkan, apakah hime mampu bertahan? Bagaimana seandainya si Uchiha itu bersikap keji dan istrinya yang terlihat rapuh itu tidak mampu melawannya? Aiish… membayangkannya membuat semua orang menjadi iba.

Oleh karena itu, ketika muncul sosok Hinata yang tengah berbelanja di pasar, semua orang menjadi penasaran ingin melihat nyonya Uchiha baru itu.

Melihat kondisi Hinata yang baik-baik saja, semua orang mampu bernafas lega. Hey, jangan salahkan mereka, oke?! Status dan reputasi yang disandang Sasuke sangatlah buruk, terlebih lagi pria berambut hitam itu memiliki darah Uchiha yang mengalir di tubuhnya. Peperangan yang baru saja terjadi masih menyisakan trauma buruk dan kesedihan yang masih melekat, tidak semua orang menerima nama 'Uchiha' dengan hati yang lapang. Sasuke memang telah berubah menjadi lebih baik, namun tetap saja perasaan curiga dan was-was selalu menjangkiti warga Konoha setiap kali berpapasan dengannya.

Setelah peperangan, Naruto Uzumaki menjadi bintang yang dipuja dan dielu-elukan sementara Sasuke Uchiha menjadi sosok yang ditakuti dan disegani.

Dua bintang yang saling bertolak belakang.

Hinata memilih dengan seksama buah tomat yang ada di depannya yang hanya tersisa sedikit. Musim dingin telah membuat bahan makanan menjadi langka, terutama sayur-sayuran segar.

"Selamat atas pernikahan anda." Kata si pedagang sayur dengan tersenyum ramah.

Hinata membalas senyuman itu. "Terima kasih."

"Uchiha-san juga sering mampir untuk membeli tomat disini."

"A-ah." Hinata baru mengetahui ini.

"Setidaknya tiga kali dalam seminggu Uchiha-san akan membeli sekantung tomat. Saya rasa tomat adalah buah kegemarannya."

Hinata menatap buah tomat yang ada digenggamannya. _Sasuke menyukai tomat huh…_ mungkin ketika musim dingin ini telah berakhir ia akan menanam bibit tomat di halaman belakang.

Setelah selesai berbelanja, Hinata menenteng dua kantung belanjaan di tangannya sambil berjalan santai menuju rumah barunya. Dalam perjalanannya, ia mendengar nama 'Naruto' disebut-sebut diantara kerumunan gadis-gadis muda.

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya.

Ia memang sudah bertekad untuk melupakan Naruto, namun itu masih sulit. Mencabut perasaan yang telah berakar di hati selama bertahun-tahun bukan hal yang bisa dilakukan dengan mudah.

"Uzumaki-sama benar-benar tampan." Kata salah seorang gadis dengan penuh kekaguman.

"Dia juga kuat. Kyaa~ aku juga ingin dilindungi olehnya."

"Apakah aku sudah cantik? Kuharap Naruto-san mau melirikku." Suara cekikikan terdengar dari kerumunan gadis-gadis itu.

Hinata melangkah pergi dengan tergesa-gesa. Apa yang ia lakukan ini? Ia sudah menikah, tidak seharusnya ia memikirkan laki-laki lain, terlebih laki-laki itu adalah sahabat karib suaminya. Hinata merasa malu pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hinata!"

Hinata menoleh ke arah seseorang yang memanggil namanya.

"Selamat siang, Tenten-san." Kata Hinata dengan sopan.

"Ah… kau baru saja berbelanja rupanya." Kata Tenten sambil melirik kantung belanjaan Hinata.

"Iya." Bisik Hinata.

Setelah kematian Neji, ia dan Tenten menjadi sahabat karib. Kepergian sosok Neji membuat mereka berdua sangat kehilangan. Ia dan Tenten sering menghabiskan waktu bersama untuk saling bertukar cerita, saling menyemangati satu sama lain, dan berbincang-bincang dari hati ke hati.

Hinata merasa sedikit bersalah karena telah mengabaikan sahabatnya itu akhir-akhir ini.

Melihat Hinata yang berdiri dengan canggung, Tenten langsung bisa memahami apa yang ada di pikiran Hinata. "Tidak apa-apa Hinata."

"Aku minta maaf karena telah mengabaikanmu." Kata Hinata dengan penuh penyesalan

Tenten mengangkat bahunya. "Kau butuh waktu untuk mempersiapkan pernikahanmu, aku tahu itu. Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf."

"Tapi tetap saja…"

"Nah, jika kau benar-benar menyesal maka kau harus mengundangku ke rumah barumu sebagai bentuk permintaan maaf." Kata Tenten sambil tersenyum.

Hinata nampak lega. "Maukah kau mampir ke rumah baruku?"

Tenten menggeleng. "Tidak sekarang. Aku masih banyak urusan lain. Lain kali oke?"

"Tentu."

.

.

Naruto itu tidak bodoh. Terlepas apa yang dikatakan orang mengenai dirinya, Naruto bukanlah orang bodoh.

Ia hanya bebal dan tidak peka. Terutama menyangkut masalah perasaan, tingkat ketidakpekaannya benar-benar tinggi.

Sejak kecil, konsep 'cinta' adalah hal yang asing bagi Naruto. Oke, dia memang mencintai Konoha dan teman-temannya, tapi konsep 'cinta pada lawan jenis' adalah hal yang belum mampu ia pahami seutuhnya. Dia memang mencintai Sakura, Naruto akan selalu berusaha melindunginya dan rela berkorban demi Sakura. Namun rasa cinta itu hanya sebatas cinta pada teman, itu saja. Sama sekali tidak terlintas niat untuk menikahi gadis bermata hijau itu atau membangun keluarga dengannya.

Oleh karena itu, Naruto juga tidak peka ketika ada seorang gadis bermata rembulan yang memujanya dengan sepenuh hati. Naruto tahu jika Hinata menyukainya. Akan tetapi Naruto menganggap rasa suka itu sebagai hal yang wajar antara teman. Jadi jangan salahkan dia ketika Naruto tidak memahami perasaan Hinata dan menghancurkan hati gadis malang itu dengan tidak sengaja. Semua kesedihan Hinata adalah hasil dari ketidaksengajaan Naruto!

Naruto itu baik hati, sikapnya tulus dan ramah. Dia juga setia kawan. Mana mungkin ia tega menghancurkan hati Hinata?! Semuanya hanya karena ia tidak peka, oke?!

Entah apa yang akan terjadi seandainya Naruto menjadi lebih bijak dan lebih dewasa dalam masalah hati. Apakah ia akan menyesal karena telah menyia-nyiakan perasaan seorang gadis yang mencintainya dengan tulus dan murni? _Entahlah…_

Kembali ke masalah tidak peka.

Karena Naruto tidak peka dengan perasaan Hinata padanya, maka bisa dipahami mengapa pemuda bermata biru itu merasa terheran-heran dengan tatapan aneh semua orang yang ditujukan padanya menjelang hari pernikahan sahabat karibnya. Apa kesalahan yang ia lakukan? Atau lebih tepatnya _apa maksud tatapan itu?_

Semua orang menatapnya dengan aneh, bahkan terkadang ditemani oleh gelengan kepala atau helaan nafas berat. Apa artinya itu?! Dan setiap kali ia bertanya, semua orang justru mengatainya bodoh. Hey! Itu tidak benar!

Naruto sangat senang ketika mendengar kabar jika sahabat karibnya yang bermarga Uchiha itu akan kembali menetap di Konoha. Bahkan Sakura terlihat lebih girang jika dibandingkan dengan Naruto. Kemudian tentang pernikahan Sasuke dengan Hinata, Naruto justru mendukung itu. Hinata adalah gadis yang baik dan kuat, ia yakin Sasuke akan baik-baik saja mendapatkan istri seperti Hinata.

Sayang sekali Sakura mencintai Sasuke. Mendengar kabar pernikahan itu, hati Sakura hancur. Jika begini apa yang bisa Naruto lakukan?! Mendukung Sakura? Itu artinya menentang keputusan Hokage dan tetua. Mendukung Sasuke? Itu artinya melihat Sakura yang menangis merana.

Pada akhirnya Naruto tidak melakukan apapun dan membiarkan semua terjadi apa adanya.

Tatapan-tatapan aneh itu tetap berlanjut hingga pada hari pernikahan Sasuke dengan Hinata. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?! Mengapa tidak ada seorangpun yang mau menjelaskannya pada Naruto?!

Aiish… kepalanya kini pusing.

.

.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : Naruto bukan milik saya**

**Don't like don't read**

**Warning : Bahasa tidak baku, EYD tidak sempurna, karakter OOC**

**. **

**.**

**Heartbeat**

**.**

**.**

Menyandang status sebagai istri dari Sasuke Uchiha terkadang membuat Hinata canggung dan kikuk, terlebih ketika ia berusaha berkomunikasi dengan pria pendiam itu. Setiap kali mereka saling bertatapan, Hinata akan terlebih dulu menundukkan kepalanya. Pembicaraan antara mereka berdua berlangsung dengan singkat dan interaksi mereka berdua sangat kaku.

Hinata hanya mampu berharap semoga kekakuan diantara mereka cepat mencair.

Beberapa hari ini salju tidak turun lagi. Meski begitu, udara masih tetap terasa dingin. Hinata menyisir rambut panjangnya sambil menghitung berapa lama lagi musim semi tiba. Ia sudah tidak sabar menanti bunga-bunga yang akan bermekaran nanti.

Tangan Hinata yang sedang memegang sisir langsung membeku ketika Sasuke Uchiha membuka pintu kamarnya. Hinata lalu meletakkan sisirnya dan berusaha bersikap setenang mungkin. Tidak seharusnya ia merasa gugup setiap kali suaminya datang menghampirinya.

Hinata memandangi Sasuke yang kini berjalan menghampirinya. Tanpa perlu dikatakan lagi, Hinata sudah mengetahui maksud kedatangan suaminya itu. Hinata lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang dan menanti Sasuke. _Ini adalah kewajiban yang harus dilakukan,_ benaknya berkali-kali mengucapkan mantera itu agar tetap membuatnya tenang.

Sasuke lalu menindih Hinata seperti yang pernah ia lakukan dulu, membuat hatinya berdebar-debar.

Lavender dan onyx saling beradu.

Mengapa Sasuke hanya memandanginya tanpa melakukan apapun?

"S-Sasuke?" Bisik Hinata perlahan. Mengapa pria ini tidak mengatakan apapun?

Sasuke lalu meletakkan telapak tangannya di pipi Hinata. "Mengapa kau tidak menolak sentuhanku?"

Hinata terpaku. Mengapa Sasuke menanyakan hal seperti ini padanya?

"Mengapa?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menarik kembali tangannya. Kini sepasang mata kelamnya memandangi Hinata lekat-lekat.

"Tidakkah kau merasa jijik setiap kali tanganku menyentuhmu?"

"Itu tidak benar!" Protes Hinata. Ia memang gugup, namun ia tidak pernah merasa jijik atau apapun itu. Bagaimana bisa pria ini mengarang hal seperti itu?

"Tapi kau merasa takut padaku." Kata Sasuke dengan nada dingin yang membuat Hinata sedikit gemetar.

"A-aku…"

"Kau takut, jangan coba membantahnya."

"Aku tidak takut." Kata Hinata sambil mencoba bersikap tegas dan berusaha menyembunyikan fakta jika ia memang sedikit takut dengan pria Uchiha itu.

Bohong jika Hinata tidak takut. Chakra yang dimiliki pria ini sangat gelap, kuat dan menakutkan, seakan meneriakkan 'bahaya' dan membuat Hinata ingin menghindar.

Sasuke mencengkeram dagu Hinata dengan kuat, membuat Hinata ingin menjerit. "Kau seharusnya merasa takut padaku. Aku bisa membunuhmu dengan mudah."

"Kau tidak akan membunuhku." Jawab Hinata sambil mengabaikan dagunya yang terasa sakit.

Sasuke tidak akan membunuh Hinata. _Mereka berdua tahu itu._

"Kau menyukai orang lain." Kata Sasuke sambil melepaskan cengkeramannya.

Jantung Hinata seakan berhenti berdetak. Apakah Sasuke mengetahui jika ia masih menyukai Naruto?

"Itu tidak penting lagi. Aku sudah melupakan perasaanku."

"Salah, kau _belum _lupa." Kata Sasuke dengan nada provokasi

Tangan Hinata mencengkeram sprei dengan kuat. Mengapa Sasuke berusaha mengobrak-abrik perasaan Hinata? Mengapa Sasuke berusaha menggali perasaan yang telah Hinata coba kubur dalam-dalam?

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan?" Tanya Hinata sambil berusaha mengendalikan perasaannya.

"Perlawananmu. Aku ingin melihat perlawananmu. Karena sejujurnya…" Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Hinata dan berbisik perlahan. "Aku muak dengan seorang yang lemah."

"Aku tidak akan melawanmu." Bisik Hinata.

Sasuke menarik kembali wajahnya dan menciptakan jarak diantara mereka berdua. "Mengapa?"

"Karena aku sudah menerimamu sebagai suamiku. Aku tidak akan melawan atau menolakmu." Kata Hinata dengan jujur.

Dan itu memang benar, mereka berdua sudah menikah. Untuk apa melawan atau menolak? Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menjalani pernikahan ini dengan sepenuh hati.

Tatapan Sasuke berubah menjadi dingin. "Semua orang menolakku. Jika kau memang menolakku maka aku tidak akan menyalahkanmu."

"Tidak semua orang menolakmu. Ada beberapa orang yang menerimamu dengan tulus." Kata Hinata sambil mengingat sosok Sakura, Naruto dan Kakashi. Mereka bertiga adalah salah satu contoh dari orang-orang yang mau menerima keberadaan Sasuke dengan tulus.

"Kau benar-benar naif." Kata Sasuke sambil menyunggingkan senyum yang meremehkan. "Memuakkan."

Hinata mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat. Ia tidak ingin emosinya terpancing dengan perkataan pria ini.

Melihat Hinata yang hanya diam saja, Sasuke kembali berbicara. "Kau juga lemah."

"Aku memang tidak sekuat kau." Jawab Hinata.

"Apa kau membenci klanmu? Mereka menikahkanmu agar bisa menyingkirkanmu. Mereka tidak menginginkanmu. Mereka tidak menginginkan pewaris klan yang lemah."

Hinata membisu meski setiap kata yang terlontar dari mulut Sasuke seperti kunai yang menusuk tepat dihatinya. Ia tahu alasan mengapa ia adalah orang yang terpilih untuk menikahi si Uchiha tunggal ini.

"Kau hanyalah alat untuk membuat bayi Uchiha."

Hinata masih bungkam.

"Mereka tidak menghargaimu."

_Hinata tahu itu…_ tanpa perlu dikatakan oleh Sasuke, Hinata sudah mengetahui kenyataan itu.

"Tidakkah kau membenci mereka?"

"Tidak." Jawab Hinata sambil menatap mata kelam milik Sasuke.

"Mengapa?"

"Memupuk kebencian hanya akan menjauhkan kebahagiaan dalam hidup."

"Kebencian justru akan membuatmu lebih kuat." Jawab Sasuke dengan ekspresi datar.

"Aku tidak ingin itu." Bisik Hinata.

"Apa kau tahu…" Bisik Sasuke sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata. "Aku memang berubah, namun ada bagian dari diriku yang masih dipenuhi kegelapan. Aku adalah orang yang kejam. Aku orang yang tidak berperasaan. Aku telah melakukan banyak kejahatan. Aku tidak layak mendapatkan ampunan. Kau harus takut padaku."

Hinata menatap wajah pria itu yang dipenuhi kebengisan.

Akan tetapi Hinata tahu…

Jauh di dalam hatinya, Sasuke masih seorang bocah kecil yang takut dan kesepian. _Tersesat_.

"Bencilah aku."

"Tidak." Kata Hinata dengan tegas.

Tatapan Sasuke semakin mengeras. "Aku ingin menghancurkanmu."

"Itu tidak benar."

Sasuke meraih bibir Hinata dan melumatnya dengan kasar. Setelah puas melakukan itu, bibirnya beralih menuruni dagu, rahang, hingga ke leher dan beralih ke telinga Hinata, menggigitnya dengan sedikit menyakitkan. "Aku membencimu." Bisiknya di telinga Hinata.

Hinata berusaha mengabaikan terpaan nafas Sasuke yang hangat di telinganya. "Kau tidak membenciku."

"Apa yang membuatmu yakin huh?" Kata pria itu sambil membenamkan wajahnya di leher Hinata.

"Naluriku mengatakan itu."

Sasuke kembali mengangkat wajahnya sambil menyeringai. "Apa lagi yang dikatakan oleh nalurimu itu?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada mencemooh.

"Kau adalah orang yang baik."

Sasuke mendengus. "Lelucon yang benar-benar lucu."

Hinata kembali berbicara. "Kau ingin bebas dari semua beban-bebanmu."

Sasuke terdiam. Bola matanya menatap Hinata dengan intens.

"Kau ingin diterima… kau ingin dicintai… kau ingin dimengerti… kau ingin dipahami…"

Mereka berdua kini saling bertatapan.

"Matamu mengatakan itu semua… setiap kali aku menatap matamu, aku bisa menangkap semua kata yang tidak mampu kau ucapkan." Bisik Hinata sambil meletakkan telapak tangannya di pipi Sasuke. Ia lalu membelai pipi Sasuke dengan perlahan menggunakan ibu jarinya.

Sasuke tetap mematung.

"Kau bukan seseorang yang tidak berperasaan… kau hanyalah seseorang yang berusaha mengubur perasaanmu dalam-dalam karena kau tidak mampu menemukan seseorang yang bisa memahamimu."

Sasuke menepis tangan Hinata dengan kasar.

"Aku benar kan?" Tanya Hinata dengan lembut.

"Jangan sok tahu."

"Kau ingin agar aku membencimu dan menjauhimu… itu karena kau ingin agar aku tidak melukaimu dengan penolakanku. Kau takut dengan penolakan. Kau sudah terbiasa hidup dalam kesendirian, kau tidak ingin bergantung pada orang lain."

Meskipun Sasuke telah berusaha mengubur perasaannya dalam-dalam namun Hinata masih mampu melihat semua itu.

"Kau ingin sendirian… namun kau tidak ingin kesepian." Kata Hinata sambil mengamati mata hitam itu. "Kau tidak ingin disakiti lagi… itulah mengapa kau memilih untuk menyakiti orang lain lebih dulu sebelum mereka bisa menyakitimu."

"Kau banyak bicara." Kata Sasuke sambil meletakkan tangannya di leher Hinata, seolah bersiap ingin mencekiknya.

Hinata memejamkan matanya. "Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang ada di benakku."

Cengkeraman tangan Sasuke di leher Hinata semakin menguat.

Hinata menunggu. Apakah Sasuke benar-benar berusaha mencekiknya?

Tak lama kemudian Sasuke melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya dari leher Hinata.

Dan beralih berusaha membuka piyama tidur Hinata dengan kasar.

Hinata membuka matanya sambil terkesiap. "S-Sasuke!"

Sebelum Hinata sempat melakukan apapun, pria itu kini menciumi leher Hinata dengan liar.

Hinata menggigit bibirnya. Kedua tangannya ia letakkan di bahu pria itu, berusaha mendorongnya menjauh karena ciuman-ciuman itu kini berubah menjadi menyakitkan.

"Kau mengatakan jika kau tidak akan melawanku atau menolakku…" Bisiknya di leher Hinata. "Jadi jangan melawan… nikmati saja semuanya."

Pria ini menjamah tubuhnya dengan kasar.

Tidak seperti saat malam pertama mereka dulu, kali ini Sasuke menjamah tubuhnya dengan brutal.

Membuat Hinata kehilangan kewarasannya untuk sesaat.

Hinata tidak tahu berapa lama waktu telah berlalu. Yang jelas saat ini ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya sambil berusaha menormalkan kembali detak jantungnya.

Tubuhnya sedikit menggigil ketika hawa dingin menerpa kulitnya yang masih tidak tertutupi busana.

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Sasuke menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka berdua, berusaha menghalau hawa dingin yang merayapi kamar.

Hinata memejamkan matanya, berusaha tidak mempermasalahkan keberadaan pria ini di sisinya. Mengapa pria ini masih berada disini? Bukankah ia akan langsung pergi meninggalkan Hinata seperti kemarin?

"Aku bisa merasakan detak jantungmu." Kata Sasuke perlahan.

Hinata membuka kembali matanya sambil berusaha memahami perkataan Sasuke. Ia sedikit terperanjat ketika pria itu meletakkan telinganya tepat di dada Hinata. Ketika kulit mereka bersentuhan, Hinata seakan-akan merasakan sengatan listrik menjalari sekujur tubuhnya.

"Aku bisa merasakan detak jantungmu." Ulangnya lagi. "Seakan-akan memanggilku."

Secara tidak sadar, Hinata membenamkan jari-jarinya di helaian rambut hitam itu dan membelainya dengan lembut.

"Aku bisa merasakan detak jantungmu." Ulangnya untuk ketiga kalinya. "Dan aku menyukainya."

Untuk sesaat Hinata terpaku. "Suatu saat nanti jantungku akan berhenti berdetak." Kata Hinata sambil membelai helaian rambut raven itu.

"Aku tahu."

"Begitu pula denganmu."

"Mm."

Jari-jari Hinata terhenti. "Sampai saat itu tiba, kita akan saling terikat."

Sasuke hanya diam.

.

.

"Hinata!"

"Selamat siang, Ino-san." Sapa Hinata dengan sopan.

"Aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu disini. Sedang berbelanja apa?" Tanya Ino dengan ramah.

"Ini." Kata Hinata sambil menunjukkan keranjang belanjaannya yang berisi perlengkapan kebersihan. "Untuk bersih-bersih rumah." Hinata baru sadar jika di rumah barunya itu sudah kehabisan cairan pel, sabun, dan yang lainnya.

"Ah…" Ino mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Ne Hinata, maukah kau mengunjungi toko kue yang baru dibuka bersamaku? Kita sudah jarang bertemu, aku ingin mendengar kabarmu." Kata Ino sambil tersenyum manis.

Hinata menggigit bibirnya. Ia tahu Ino sedang berusaha mengajaknya mengobrol untuk mengorek gosip terbaru tentangnya. Semua orang di Konoha tahu Ino adalah si ratu gosip, dan pernikahan Hinata adalah sumber gosip yang masih hangat. Haruskah Hinata menerima ajakan Ino?

Melihat Hinata yang masih diam, Ino kembali berbicara. "Ayolah Hinata, tidakkah kau juga merindukanku? Sudah lama sekali kita tidak mengobrol."

Pada dasarnya Hinata adalah seorang yang baik, melihat wajah Ino yang terlihat memelas hatinya menjadi tidak tega untuk mengatakan penolakan.

Dan disinilah mereka saat ini, duduk berhadapan di salah satu toko kue sambil menikmati beberapa potong kue cokelat dan segelas cokelat panas. Pembicaraan diantara mereka berdua mengalir dengan santai. Ino dengan antusias menceritakan pada Hinata kabar terbaru teman-teman mereka dan kabar-kabar terbaru yang ada di Konoha.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Tanya Ino dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Ba-bagaimana apanya?"

Ino menaik-turunkan alisnya sambil berbisik. "Bagaimana rumah tanggamu dengan Sasuke?"

"Um…" Hinata menundukkan wajahnya. "Rumah tangga kami baik-baik saja."

Ino masih menatap Hinata dengan penuh harap.

Hinata pura-pura tidak memahami maksud tatapan Ino. Ia justru meminum cokelatnya yang sudah mulai mendingin.

"Bagaimana sikap Sasuke padamu?"

"Dia baik." Bisik Hinata sambil tetap menundukkan wajahnya.

"Selain itu?"

"Dia pendiam."

Ino mulai terlihat tidak sabaran. "Apa kalian juga mengobrol?"

"Ya."

"Ah, ternyata kalian berdua juga ada disini." Kalimat Sakura membuat Ino menghentikan pertanyaan yang hampir diluncurkan dari bibirnya. "Ino, Hinata."

"Sakura-san." Sapa Hinata sambil berusaha mengabaikan tatapan tidak bersahabat yang ditujukan Sakura padanya.

"Aku kira kau masih berada di rumah sakit." Kata Ino.

Sakura mengangkat bahunya. "Sedang istirahat." Mata hijaunya lalu mengamati bangku kosong yang ada di depannya. "Kuharap kalian tidak keberatan jika aku ikut bergabung disini."

Ino melirik Hinata sekilas. "Um, sama sekali tidak."

"Silahkan duduk bersama kami, Sakura-san."

Sakura menyunggingkan senyuman palsu. "Terima kasih."

"Kue cokelat disini sangat enak. Apa kau sudah mencicipinya?" Ino menyodorkan kue cokelatnya yang masih tersisa satu potong pada Sakura. "Jika belum maka cicipilah punyaku ini."

"Aku sudah mencicipinya kemarin." Jawab Sakura sambil mengusap-usap rambut merah mudanya. "Lagipula aku harus mengurangi menyantap makanan manis."

"Apa kau sedang diet?"

Sakura mengesampingkan piring yang masih berisi sepotong kue cokelat. "Bisa dibilang begitu. Aku harus terlihat cantik untuk kencanku pada akhir pekan nanti."

"Heh~ kencan~ kau akan pergi berkencan dengan siapa?" Desak Ino.

"Naruto." Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Suasana di meja itu kini menjadi sunyi senyap.

"O-oh…" Ino tersenyum kikuk sambil melirik ke arah Hinata yang terlihat sibuk mengamati minuman cokelat di tangannya. Dalam hatinya ia merutuki sikap Sakura yang menciptakan ketidaknyamanan ini. Apa Sakura memang sengaja hah?!

Sakura menyelipkan helaian rambut merah mudanya ke belakang telinga. "Naruto terlihat tidak sabar menanti akhir pekan tiba."

"Aah…" Ino menganguk-angguk namun enggan berkomentar. Ia tidak ingin membuat situasi canggung ini berubah semakin buruk lagi.

"Sejujurnya aku juga tidak sabar." Sakura tertawa kecil. "Ino, bisakah kau membantuku untuk berdandan agar terlihat cantik saat kencanku besok?"

"Tentu." Dalam hati kecilnya, Ino ingin memukul dahi Sakura untuk membuatnya tutup mulut. Mengapa Sakura menyeretnya dalam situasi canggung seperti ini?!

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya sambil tersenyum lembut. "Kuharap kencanmu bisa berjalan dengan baik, Sakura-san."

Sakura membalas senyuman itu. "Mm. Kuharap juga begitu mengingat Naruto masih sangat mencintaiku. Aku yakin dia akan melakukan yang terbaik untukku."

Rasa perih menjalari hati Hinata namun ia masih mempertahankan senyumnya. Ia harus mengubur perasaan cinta di hatinya dalam-dalam.

.

.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : Naruto bukan milik saya**

**Don't like don't read**

**Warning : Bahasa tidak baku, EYD tidak sempurna, karakter OOC**

**. **

**. **

**Tadaima**

**.**

**.**

Hari sudah mulai beranjak senja ketika Hinata memutuskan untuk memasak makan malam. Ia tahu Sasuke menghabiskan hari-harinya membantu tugas Hokage-sama dan baru pulang ketika hari mulai malam. Hinata tidak pernah bertanya pada Sasuke mengenai pekerjaannya dan Sasuke juga tidak bercerita pada Hinata.

Setelah makan malam sudah siap, Hinata lalu menunggu kepulangan Sasuke dengan menyulam. Mereka berdua selalu menghabiskan waktu sarapan dan makan malam bersama karena hanya waktu itulah mereka bisa bertemu dan saling bercakap-cakap _diluar kamar._

Tangan Hinata dengan telaten mulai menyulam simbol Uchiha di pakaiannya. Bagaimanapun juga saat ini Hinata telah menjadi bagian dari klan Uchiha, sudah sepantasnya ia mengenakan simbol ini.

_Naruto masih sangat mencintaiku. Aku yakin dia akan melakukan yang terbaik untukku._

Jari-jari Hinata membeku ketika perkataan Sakura siang tadi kembali terngiang di kepalanya. Bohong jika Hinata mengatakan bahwa ia tidak sakit hati mendengar itu, namun apa yang mampu ia lakukan? Jalan hidupnya dan Naruto telah berbeda, mereka tidak mungkin bisa bersama. Terlebih lagi saat ini Hinata telah bersuami, sudah menjadi kewajiban bagi seorang istri untuk mengabdikan jiwa raganya pada sang suami, tidak boleh ada perasaan pada pria lain dihatinya.

Hinata meletakkan telapak tangannya tepat di jantungnya. Meski begitu, hatinya masih enggan mendengarkan logikanya. _Hatinya tidak mampu berbohong_. Hinata menghela nafas berat. Kapan perasaan ini mampu pudar?

Tak lama kemudian Hinata merasakan aura chakra Sasuke di pintu depan. _Suaminya sudah pulang._

Hinata lalu meletakkan sulamannya di kursi tamu, ia bangkit berdiri dan menyambut kepulangan Sasuke.

Sasuke sedikit mematung ketika menjumpai sosok Hinata berdiri menyambut kepulangannya.

Kedua mata mereka bertemu.

Mereka berdua hanya berdiri dan saling bertatapan. Entah berapa menit telah berlalu dalam diam.

_"Tadaima."_ Bisik Sasuke perlahan.

_"Okaeri."_ Balas Hinata tanpa mampu menghentikan senyum yang kini merekah di bibirnya.

.

.

Hinata dan Sasuke adalah dua orang yang pendiam. Setiap kali mereka berdua bersama, tidak banyak pembicaraan yang mengalir diantara mereka. Meski begitu terkadang kesunyian bukanlah sesuatu yang canggung dan membuat jenuh. Kesunyian terkadang bisa menjadi sesuatu yang menenangkan.

"Aku bisa merasakan detak jantungmu." Kata Sasuke sambil meletakkan telinganya tepat di jantung Hinata.

"Kau selalu mengatakan hal itu." Jawab Hinata perlahan. Jemarinya lalu membelai kulit punggung Sasuke dengan perlahan.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti mengapa aku selalu mengatakan itu." Bisik Sasuke.

Hinata memejamkan matanya. Dalam malam yang tenang ini ia bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara hembusan nafas Sasuke. Perlahan-lahan rasa kantuk mulai menghampirinya.

"Hey…"

Hinata kembali terjaga ketika mendengar suara Sasuke.

"Ya?" Tanya Hinata.

"Besok pagi aku akan menjalankan misi keluar desa."

"Berapa hari kau akan pergi?"

"Mungkin empat hari."

"Bersama siapa?"

Sasuke membisu.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya, kini ia menatap Hinata lekat-lekat. "Bersama Naruto."

"Oh…"

Meskipun Hinata sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin mengontrol ekspresinya, ia tetap tidak mampu mengendalikan detak jantungnya yang berubah menjadi tidak beraturan ketika mendengar nama _Naruto_.

Dan sepertinya Sasuke juga tahu hal itu.

"Aku tidak menyukainya." Kata Sasuke dengan nada dingin.

"Tentang apa?"

"Detak jantungmu yang menjadi kacau setiap kali mendengar namanya."

"Maafkan aku." Kata Hinata perlahan.

"Sampai kapan kau akan mengharapkannya?" Tanya Sasuke sambil memicingkan matanya.

Hinata langsung bangkit duduk sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak mengharapkannya. Demi Kami-sama, aku berani bersumpah jika aku benar-benar tidak mengharapkannya." Kata Hinata dengan bersungguh-sungguh.

Sasuke lalu berbisik tepat di telinga Hinata, hembusan nafasnya yang hangat menerpa cuping telinga wanita itu dan membuat tubuhnya sedikit gemetar. "Aku tidak suka berbagi, ingat itu." Kata Sasuke sambil melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Hinata. "Jika jantungmu berdetak untuk yang lain… _maka akan lebih baik jika jantung itu berhenti berdetak untuk selamanya_."

Seluruh bulu kuduk Hinata meremang.

.

.

Jika bisa menolak, Sasuke lebih memilih untuk menolak misi konyol ini. Sasuke adalah shinobi ranking A, mengapa ia harus mendapatkan misi sebagai pengawal seorang saudagar kaya dan tiga orang anaknya?! Banyak shinobi lain yang mampu melaksanakan misi ini!

Akan tetapi Kakashi justru bersikeras untuk mengutus ia dan Naruto dalam misi ini. Alasan utamanya karena uang. Nampaknya saudagar itu rela membayar uang dalam jumlah yang besar hanya demi mendapatkan pengalaman dikawal oleh dua shinobi yang paling terkenal dari Konoha.

Cih, Kakashi benar-benar bisa memanfaatkan popularitas yang dimiliki oleh Sasuke dan Naruto dengan baik untuk mendatangkan keuntungan.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Sasuke lebih memilih diam dan membiarkan Naruto meladeni pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh ketiga puteri remaja saudagar tersebut. Ketiganya nampak sangat tergila-gila pada Naruto dan selalu memanfaatkan setiap momen untuk mendekati pemuda bermata biru itu. Tingkah mereka benar-benar berisik dan mengganggu, terlebih lagi tiga orang itu sangat manja dan selalu mengeluh dengan hal-hal remeh. Untunglah si saudagar itu adalah pria paruh baya yang pendiam dan tidak turut menambah kebisingan.

Sasuke benar-benar mengagumi kesabaran Naruto dalam menghadapi ketiga serangga itu.

Setelah seharian berjalan, kini mereka membangun kemah untuk beristirahat melepas penat. Sasuke memilih giliran jaga pertama, ia tidak bisa tidur jika ketiga serangga itu masih belum terlelap. Jika tidak ada halangan yang menghambat, rombongan ini dijadwalkan akan tiba di tempat tujuan mereka besok malam. Semoga saja ia masih bisa bersabar menghadapi ketiga serangga itu selama seharian besok.

Sasuke lalu melirik Naruto yang tidur terlelap tidak jauh darinya. Mau tak mau pikirannya melayang kepada Hinata. Sasuke tidak bodoh, ia tahu jika Hinata menaruh hati pada si _dobe_ ini. Sebelum hari pernikahannya dilaksanakan, telinganya telah menangkap berbagai gosip mengenai Hinata yang tergila-gila setengah mati pada Naruto.

Pada awalnya ia hanya membiarkannya. Bagi Sasuke, ia tidak mempermasalahkan jika istrinya itu mencintai pria lain. Asalkan wanita itu mau berkomitmen dan mampu menjalankan perannya sebagai seorang istri dengan baik maka ia tidak mempermasalahkan hal-hal remeh seperti itu. Toh ia sendiri juga tidak memahami apa itu cinta, ia tidak memiliki hak untuk melarang orang lain jatuh cinta.

Namun sekarang berbeda.

Ia justru membenci kenyataan bahwa istrinya itu mencintai orang lain.

_Sangat, sangat, sangat membencinya._

Akan tetapi ia tidak bisa menemukan alasan mengapa ia membenci hal itu.

Sasuke lalu berjalan menghampiri Naruto dan menendang tubuhnya agar si kuning itu terbangun. Tendangannya tidak kasar namun juga tidak pelan, yang jelas Naruto langsung tersentak dari tidurnya sambil memasang pose siap siaga menghadapi ancaman.

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan, memeriksa situasi. Setelah ia sadar bahwa tidak ada bahaya yang datang, ia lalu bangkit berdiri. "_Teme!_ Mengapa kau menendangku?!" Katanya perlahan sambil menahan kekesalan. Jika bukan karena tidak ingin membangunkan kliennya, Sasuke yakin Naruto pasti akan berteriak sekencang-kencangnya.

"Giliranmu berjaga."

"Oh, oke." Kata Naruto sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Sesaat kemudian ia seperti teringat kembali dengan sesuatu. "Awas saja, akan kubalas perbuatanmu ini." Ancamnya sambil mengacung-acungkan tinjunya.

Sasuke hanya mendengus dan enggan berkomentar. Ia lalu berbaring di kantung tidur Naruto. Telinganya masih mendengar pergerakan Naruto yang mengecek kondisi keamanan sekitar mereka.

Beberapa menit berlalu namun Sasuke masih belum tertidur. Ia tidak mengantuk. Dalam kesunyian seperti ini ia teringat kembali dengan Hinata. Sasuke kembali membuka matanya sambil menggumamkan nama itu dalam hatinya.

_Hinata._

Kira-kira apa yang dilakukan wanita itu saat ini? Apakah wanita itu sudah tertidur?

Sasuke _bersumpah_ jika ia mampu merasakan irama detak jantung Hinata yang mengalun lembut setiap kali ia meletakkan telapak tangannya di dadanya sendiri. Aneh bukan? Ini adalah tubuhnya, ini adalah jantungnya, namun mengapa ia justru _merasakan _irama lain?

Benar-benar gila.

Wanita itu telah mengubahnya menjadi pria gila.

Akan tetapi ia tidak bisa memungkiri kenyataan bahwa ia benar-benar menyukai alunan detak jantung Hinata. Setiap kali ia menempelkan telinganya dan mendengarkan alunan itu ia merasa _tenang dan damai._

Dan itu membuatnya takut.

Ia takut dengan arti semua itu.

Ia takut mengetahui alasan dari semua itu.

Ia takut tenggelam semakin dalam pada perasaan itu.

Ia takut dengan perasaan kesepian dan kesendiriannya yang perlahan-lahan terkikis sejalan dengan irama detak jantung Hinata yang mengalun lembut.

Ia takut dengan perasaan yang perlahan-lahan mengisi kekosongan di jiwanya.

_Ia takut dengan kebahagiaan… _karena kebahagiaan bisa meninggalkannya hanya dalam sekejap.

Ia takut hancur, _untuk kedua kalinya._

.

.

Hinata terjaga dari tidurnya.

Mengapa ia terbangun dengan tiba-tiba?

Ia lalu merapatkan kembali selimutnya, dan mencoba untuk kembali tertidur. Samar-samar ia bisa mencium aroma tubuh Sasuke yang menempel di selimutnya.

Hinata lalu menghela nafas sambil kembali membuka matanya. Telapak tangannya lalu mengelus perutnya yang masih rata. Cepat atau lambat ia pasti akan hamil. Cepat atau lambat penerus Uchiha akan mengisi rahimnya.

Ia tahu itu.

Ia hanya merasa… belum siap.

Terkadang ia merasa peran yang dijalaninya saat ini adalah sebuah ilusi dan ketika terbangun ia akan masih menjadi Hinata Hyuuga yang tinggal di kediaman Hyuuga.

Namun semua ini memang nyata.

_"Sampai kapan kau akan mengharapkannya?" _Kata-kata yang diucapkan Sasuke berputar di kepalanya, seakan mencemoohnya.

Demi langit dan bumi Hinata berani bersumpah jika ia benar-benar tidak mengharapkan pemuda Uzumaki itu. Ia tidak sedikitpun berharap bisa bersanding dengan Naruto. Hinata sadar diri. Ia sudah sadar jika tidak mungkin bisa terjalin ikatan diantara mereka berdua. Ia juga sudah sadar jika Naruto tidak akan bisa mencintainya meski ia telah berusaha sekuat tenaga.

Jika pada akhirnya Naruto memilih bersama Sakura maka Hinata hanya mampu berdoa agar mereka berdua bisa bahagia. Hinata benar-benar telah mengikhlaskan Naruto untuk bersama gadis lain.

_Terkadang mencintai artinya melepaskan._

.

.

Setelah mengantarkan klien ke tujuannya dengan selamat, kedua shinobi itu lalu bersiap untuk pulang kembali ke Konoha.

Atau seperti itulah rencananya.

Kenyataannya adalah Sasuke harus rela diseret paksa oleh Naruto untuk menemaninya membeli sesuatu yang akan diberikan pada Sakura saat kencannya lusa.

"Mengapa harus aku?" Tanya Sasuke dengan malas.

"_Temeee…_ hanya kau yang bisa kumintai tolong saat ini." Kata Naruto sambil menyeret Sasuke menghindari kerumunan orang-orang yang tengah berbelanja. "Aku tidak tahu jika di kota ini pasar justru ramai saat malam." Gumam Naruto.

Tak lama kemudian mereka berhenti di depan salah satu kios yang menjual makanan manis.

"Bagaimana jika aku memberikan cokelat atau permen?" Tanya Naruto sambil mengamati deretan permen manis berbentuk buah strawberry.

"Aku tidak suka manis."

"Bukan untukmu! Ini untuk Sakura-chan!" Teriak Naruto dengan gusar.

"Terserah padamu."

"Kau benar-benar tidak berguna." Gumam Naruto.

Ujung mata Sasuke berkedut namun ia enggan berkomentar. Ia justru memilih melangkah pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan semua kekonyolannya.

"Oi! Kau mau kemana?!"

"Mencari makanan." Jawab Sasuke asal-asalan.

"Kebetulan sekali." Naruto lalu kembali menyeret Sasuke. "Aku tadi melihat kedai ramen disana."

"Aku tidak suka ramen."

"Hahaha… ramen memang yang terbaik!"

_Apakah Kakashi akan marah jika hanya satu shinobi saja yang kembali pulang ke Konoha? _Ingin sekali Sasuke menghempaskan Naruto hingga melayang ke langit.

Kedai ramen yang dipilih Naruto ini tidak begitu luas namun lumayan bersih. Selain mereka berdua, ada tiga pengunjung lain yang tengah menyantap ramennya.

Sasuke hampir menghabiskan ramennya ketika Naruto berbisik padanya.

"Ramen disini tidak begitu enak, masih kalah jauh jika dibandingkan dengan ramen di kedai Ichiraku." Bisik Naruto perlahan agar tidak didengar oleh si pemilik kedai.

Sasuke melirik lima mangkuk kosong yang ada di hadapan Naruto dan enggan berkomentar. Tidak begitu enak huh? Lalu mengapa Naruto memesan lima mangkuk ramen dan menghabiskannya hingga tandas tak bersisa?

"Paman! Aku pesan satu mangkuk lagi!" Teriak Naruto dengan bersemangat dan langsung disambut baik oleh si pemilik kedai.

"Jangan salah paham _teme,_" Bisik Naruto lagi. "Aku makan ini karena perutku masih lapar."

"Mm." Jawab Sasuke sambil meletakkan sumpitnya.

"Menurutmu apakah aku harus mengajak Sakura-chan ke Ichiraku untuk kencan kami besok?" Tanya Naruto dengan tatapan menerawang.

"Terserah padamu."

"Aku tidak ahli dalam urusan berkencan." Kata Naruto dengan jujur. "Sebenarnya aku tidak paham dengan hal-hal seperti itu dan lebih memilih menghindarinya."

"Lalu mengapa kau mengajaknya berkencan?"

"Karena Sakura-chan memintaku." Naruto lalu memainkan sumpit di tangannya. "Dan aku tidak bisa menolaknya karena yah… dia membutuhkan hiburan setelah… menghadiri pernikahanmu…. Dan aku ingin melihatnya ceria lagi."

Sasuke lalu teringat kembali dengan sepasang mata hijau yang menatapnya dengan sendu.

"Kira-kira apa yang harus kulakukan saat kencan nanti?"

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu." Dan itu memang benar, Sasuke sama sekali belum pernah berkencan. "Seharusnya kau bertanya pada gadis lain."

Naruto nampak berpikir serius. "Haruskah aku bertanya pada Hinata-chan?"

Rahang Sasuke mengeras ketika mendengar nama istrinya disebut-sebut oleh Naruto.

"Tidak." Tolak Sasuke dengan dingin dan tegas.

Naruto terlihat sedikit terperanjat ketika mendengar nada suara Sasuke.

"Tanyakan saja pada gadis Yamanaka, mungkin ia tahu jawabannya." Kata Sasuke sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ah! Maksudmu Ino-chan!" Kata Naruto dengan ceria. "Kau benar! Dia juga memiliki toko bunga, mungkin dia juga bisa memberi saran mengenai bunga yang harus dibawa saat berkencan."

Pembicaraan mereka harus terhenti karena ramen pesanan Naruto telah disajikan.

.

.

"Akhirnya aku bisa mengunjungi kediaman barumu." Komentar Tenten sambil mengedarkan pandangannya di ruang tamu rumah Uchiha.

"Silahkan dinikmati." Kata Hinata sambil menyodorkan segelas teh dan sepiring makanan kecil pada kunoichi bercepol itu. "Terima kasih sudah mau mampir, Tenten-san."

"Mm." Tenten lalu meraih teh hangat di depannya dan meneguk minuman itu perlahan.

Kemudian mereka mengobrol ringan, saling bertukar kabar dan keadaan. Tenten bercerita mengenai kondisi Gai-sensei, kabar tentang Lee, dan misi-misi terbaru yang dijalani oleh Tenten.

"Terkadang kami bertiga sangat merindukannya." Bisik Tenten perlahan. "Tim kami tidak akan pernah bisa lengkap tanpanya."

Hinata menundukkan wajahnya. Ia juga merindukan Neji. Kemarin ia baru saja mengunjungi pusara Neji dan meletakkan setangkai bunga matahari disana.

Tenten lalu berdehem-dehem untuk menghilangkan suaranya yang tercekat di tenggorokannya. Sejurus kemudian ia berpura-pura berekspresi ceria untuk menghilangkan suasana kesedihan diantara mereka. "Oh ya Hinata, semua orang juga ingin berkunjung di kediaman barumu."

"Huh? Semua orang?"

Tenten mengangguk. "Mm. Saat ini semua orang merasa penasaran dengan kediaman Uchiha yang baru karena tidak ada seorangpun yang pernah diundang ke rumah ini." Kunoichi berambut cokelat itu lalu tersenyum lebar. "Kecuali aku."

"A-aku baru beberapa hari tinggal di rumah ini, Tenten-san. Mungkin jika ada waktu aku akan mengundang teman-teman kemari."

"Oke! Jangan lupa mengundangku juga."

Hinata tersenyum. "Baik."

"Apa kau sudah terbiasa tinggal disini? Tinggal di rumah baru terkadang butuh banyak penyesuaian."

"Kurasa aku sudah lumayan terbiasa."

Tenten menghela nafas. "Sasuke sangat beruntung memiliki seseorang sepertimu."

"Huh?" Apa maksud perkataan Tenten?

"Dia tidak sendirian lagi saat ini, ada seseorang yang menantinya pulang." Tenten lalu tersenyum. "Saat kau pulang menjalankan misi dengan tubuh yang lelah, akan sangat menyenangkan jika ada seseorang yang menyambutmu dengan senyuman manis dan pelukan hangat."

Hinata terdiam. Selama ini ia selalu tinggal di kediaman Hyuuga dimana selalu ada yang menyambut kepulangannya dengan ramah.

Tapi Sasuke tidak memiliki itu semua…

"Kau tahu…"

Suara Tenten kembali menyadarkannya.

"Rumah bukan hanya berupa dinding dan atap saja. Rumah adalah suatu tempat yang hangat dan nyaman dimana seseorang bisa melepaskan semua penatnya dan bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri."

.

.

Sasuke berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya. Terjebak selama beberapa hari bersama Naruto membuat mentalnya lelah. Terlebih lagi ia barusan mengunjungi kantor Hokage untuk melapor setelah menyelesaikan misi dan harus mendengarkan keriuhan yang dibuat Naruto dan Kakashi. Terkadang ia merindukan saat-saat kesendiriannya dulu dimana ia tidak perlu berinteraksi dengan manusia-manusia berisik.

Langkah Sasuke terhenti ketika ia berada di depan tempat yang kini ia sebut rumah.

Siapa yang bisa menyangka pada akhirnya ia kembali menetap di Konoha? Padahal rencana awal Sasuke adalah mengembara selama 10 tahun dalam perjalanan penebusan dosanya.

Saat ini hari menjelang malam, lampu terasnya telah dinyalakan dan menerangi pintu utama rumah. Ia lalu membuka pintu rumah yang tidak dikunci. Ketika ia masuk, aroma makan malam menyambut indera penciumannya dan untuk sesaat ia tertegun. Selama bertahun-tahun ia hidup seorang diri, tidak ada yang memasakkan makan malam untuknya. Segalanya harus ia kerjakan sendiri.

Dan sekarang…

Tak jauh darinya nampak sosok Hinata berdiri dan tersenyum ke arahnya. Rambut panjang wanita itu tergerai bebas di punggungnya. Di bawah cahaya lampu senyum Hinata terlihat hangat.

_"Tadaima."_ Kata Sasuke perlahan. Tenggorokannya terasa tercekat dengan semua emosi aneh yang membanjiri dadanya secara tiba-tiba. Untuk sesaat Sasuke mengira Hinata akan langsung menjawab ucapannya.

Tetapi tidak.

Hinata justru berjalan ke arahnya. Dan ketika jarak diantara mereka hanya tinggal satu langkah saja, Hinata mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sasuke dan mendekapnya erat.

_"Okaeri." _Bisik Hinata dengan lembut. "Terima kasih karena telah pulang."

Sasuke membalas dekapan itu.

_Ia telah pulang…_

.

.

**Mengapa saya suka membuat cerita dengan tema kehidupan pernikahan? Karena lebih so sweet ^_^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : Naruto bukan milik saya**

**Don't like don't read**

**Warning : Bahasa tidak baku, EYD tidak sempurna, karakter OOC**

**. **

**.**

**Yakiniku**

**.**

**.**

"Kemarin aku melihat Uzumaki-sama sedang berkencan dengan seorang gadis." Kata salah seorang gadis remaja berambut biru gelap pada temannya. "Uzumaki-sama membawakan sebuket bunga untuk gadis itu."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja! Aku menyaksikannya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri!"

"Apa gadis itu cantik?"

"Dia adalah Sakura Haruno, salah satu kunoichi terbaik Konoha. Kau pasti sudah mengenalnya."

Jari-jari Hinata yang sedang memilih buah tomat untuk sesaat membeku ketika menguping pembicaraan dua orang remaja itu.

"Ah! Ternyata dengan Haruno-senpai ya… Mereka berdua sangat serasi."

"Kau benar! Rekan satu tim berubah menjadi kekasih! Benar-benar romantis~"

Kedua gadis itu lalu cekikikan.

Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum tipis mendengar komentar itu.

.

.

Karena Hinata menikah dengan seseorang dari luar klan Hyuuga, maka secara otomatis posisi pewaris dari klan Hyuuga jatuh ke tangan Hanabi. Hinata tidak mempermasalahkan itu, sejujurnya ia bahkan menganggap adiknya jauh lebih pantas menyandang status itu. Hanabi memiliki ketegasan dan jauh lebih terampil dalam menghadapi masalah, beda dengan Hinata yang lebih lembut dan suka mengalah.

Malam ini ia dan Sasuke diundang untuk menghadiri perjamuan yang diadakan untuk melantik Hanabi sebagai pewaris yang baru. Hinata tersenyum ketika melihat Hanabi muncul dengan mengenakan kimono panjang yang menyapu lantai. Rambut cokelatnya yang panjang dihiasi berbagai _kanzashi_ yang membuat penampilannya terlihat anggun dan dewasa. Adiknya kini telah tumbuh besar dan menjadi kunoichi cantik yang kuat. Hinata lalu menundukkan pandangannya untuk menyembunyikan sorot matanya yang berubah sendu. _Seandainya saja ibunya masih hidup dan menyaksikan ini semua…_

Ketika ia kembali mengangkat wajahnya, kedua matanya tidak sengaja melihat ekspresi kebanggan yang muncul di wajah Hiashi saat melihat Hanabi. Hinata tidak mampu menyembunyikan rasa iri yang menjalar di hatinya, sampai saat ini ayahnya tidak pernah melemparkan tatapan seperti itu ke arahnya. Semua usaha yang ia lakukan untuk menjadi lebih kuat nyatanya masih belum cukup juga.

Acara ini memang disebut jamuan perayaan, akan tetapi tidak seorangpun terlihat merayakannya dengan berisik. Hyuuga adalah klan yang kaku. Mayoritas dari anggota klan itu menjunjung tinggi kesopanan, berbicara dengan suara kencang dan berisik adalah hal yang patut dihindari. Itulah mengapa dalam acara ini hanya terdengar bisik-bisik percakapan, tidak ada tawa riang apalagi suara teriakan.

Hinata sengaja mengenakan kimono sutera terbaiknya untuk menghadiri acara ini. Wajah cantiknya dihiasi riasan tipis, bibirnya yang mungil dipoles merah. Rambut indigonya digelung rapi dan berhiaskan sebuah tusuk rambut berbahan perak.

Hinata lalu melirik ke arah Sasuke yang duduk di sampingnya. Pria itu mengenakan kimono hitam yang semakin mempertajam auranya. Raut wajah pria itu terlihat dingin dan tenang, atau _bosan_. Hinata tidak menyalahkan Sasuke, acara seperti ini memang sangat membosankan. Dibandingkan dengan Hinata, Sasuke justru lebih terlihat seperti anggota klan Hyuuga dengan penampilannya yang dingin dan tegas. Seandainya saja Sasuke memiliki bola mata berwarna putih pasti pria itu bisa membaur dengan baik diantara para anggota Hyuuga.

Merasa ada yang memperhatikannya, Sasuke menoleh. Kedua mata hitamnya menatap Hinata dengan lekat seakan bertanya '_mengapa menatapku?'._ Hinata hanya tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Benaknya masih dipenuhi gambaran Sasuke dengan mata byakugan.

Ketika acara telah selesai, mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan kediaman Hyuuga. Hari telah beranjak malam dan sangat sedikit orang yang berlalu-lalang di jalanan desa Konoha. Sepasang suami istri itu berjalan santai dan mengabaikan hawa malam yang terasa dingin.

"Ini adalah pertama kalinya kita berdua berjalan bersama menyusuri Konoha." Suara Hinata memecah kesunyian diantara mereka.

Sasuke hanya diam, akan tetapi pria itu melirik Hinata lewat sudut matanya.

"Kita tidak pernah keluar bersama." Kata Hinata sambil menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Selama ini mereka hanya menghabiskan waktu bersama di rumah saja.

"Mm." Gumam Sasuke.

Mereka berdua kembali terdiam.

Hinata lalu menatap lurus ke depan. Saat ini ia dan Sasuke hampir sama seperti sepasang kenalan yang sedang berusaha memahami satu sama lain. Dan itu memang benar. Hinata tidak banyak mengetahui tentang sosok Sasuke dan begitu pula sebaliknya.

Masih banyak hal yang perlu mereka pelajari bersama.

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya. Mungkin mereka menikah karena perjodohan yang telah diatur, namun itu bukan berarti mereka berdua tidak bisa menemukan kebahagiaan.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke sambil turut berhenti.

"Jika ada waktu luang maukah kau mengunjungi restoran yakiniku yang baru dibuka di dekat kantor Hokage bersamaku? Kudengar yakiniku mereka sangat enak."

Semua hal tidak terjadi dengan sendirinya, termasuk pula hubungan persahabatan dan sejenisnya. Bukankah sepasang sahabat dekat pada awalnya juga merupakan dua orang asing yang tidak saling mengenal? Dua orang itu bisa menjadi akrab dan dekat dikarenakan adanya interaksi dan komunikasi yang terjalin.

Hinata telah bertekad untuk menerima Sasuke sebagai suaminya, itu berarti ia harus mulai belajar menjalin kedekatan dengannya. Menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan berjalan-jalan bersama sepertinya tidak buruk juga.

"Boleh." Jawab Sasuke dengan singkat. Sepasang alisnya terlihat berkerut, mungkin sedang bertanya-tanya setelah mendengar ajakan Hinata yang terkesan tiba-tiba.

Hinata tersenyum hangat. Pria kaku dan dingin yang ada dihadapannya saat ini adalah suaminya. Hinata harus belajar menerima segala kekurangan dan kelebihan yang dimiliki Sasuke.

"Berhenti tersenyum seperti itu." Kata Sasuke dengan nada datar.

Senyum di bibir Hinata perlahan luntur. "Mengapa?"

"Membuatku merasa… aneh." Setelah mengatakan itu Sasuke langsung berjalan meninggalkan Hinata.

Hinata mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya untuk beberapa saat. "Aneh?" Gumamnya perlahan. Setelah itu ia berjalan membuntuti Sasuke hingga jarak mereka hanya tersisa satu langkah saja.

"A-apa kau tidak menyukainya?" Tanya Hinata dengan cemas. Akan sangat gawat jika Sasuke justru menganggap senyumannya sebagai sebuah bentuk ejekan atau cemoohan. Hinata tidak bermaksud seperti itu, sungguh.

Sasuke lalu berbalik dengan cepat dan membuat Hinata nyaris menubruk tubuhnya.

"Um…" Haruskah Hinata meminta maaf? Tapi ia tidak merasa berbuat kesalahan.

Sasuke mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat sambil menatap Hinata dengan serius. Pria itu terlihat seperti sedang menimbang-nimbang sesuatu sebelum mengatakannya.

"Sasuke?"

Pria berambut hitam itu menghela nafas. "Lupakan perkataanku tadi."

"Huh?"

"Kau boleh tersenyum atau apapun itu, terserah."

Kini Hinata justru merasa bingung. Apa yang diinginkan pria ini sebenarnya? "A-aku…"

"Ayo pulang." Potong Sasuke. "Diluar semakin dingin."

Hinata menatap punggung Sasuke yang berjalan menjauh. Tanpa ia sadari kakinya berjalan maju mengikuti jejak langkah pria itu.

.

.

Tangan Hinata yang sedang melepaskan obi membeku ketika pintu kamar terbuka dan sosok Sasuke masuk. Melalui pantulan cermin, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas Sasuke yang menutup pintu kamar lalu berjalan menghampirinya. Pria itu menatapnya lekat-lekat, seakan Hinata adalah mangsanya. Hinata menundukkan wajahnya, tidak ingin menatap bayangan pria itu di cermin. Jari-jarinya yang sedikit gemetar kembali melanjutkan aktivitas sebelumnya, yaitu melepaskan obi yang melilit pinggangnya.

Pada akhirnya obi itu terlepas. Akan tetapi sebuah tangan kekar beralih memeluk pinggangnya dan membuat punggungnya bersandar pada dada bidang pria yang berdiri di belakangnya. Obi itu akhirnya terlepas dan jatuh ke lantai dengan suara lembut, sayang sekali Hinata tidak memperhatikan itu karena ia sibuk mengendalikan debaran jantungnya yang berubah kacau karena pria itu berbisik di telinganya.

"Kau sangat cantik malam ini." Bisiknya perlahan.

"Te-terima kasih untuk pujianmu." Jawab Hinata sambil tetap menundukkan wajahnya. Ia tidak berani mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap pantulan mereka berdua di cermin. Tidak ada jarak diantara mereka berdua. Melalui punggungnya, Hinata dapat merasakan dengan jelas dentuman jantung pria itu.

Sasuke lalu melepaskan pelukannya dari pinggang Hinata. Tangannya kini menarik tusuk rambut yang menghiasi rambut Hinata dan membuat rambut indigo itu terurai bebas.

Hinata kemudian berbalik, membuat mereka berdua saling berhadapan. Ia lalu memejamkan matanya ketika Sasuke membelai pelipis, pipi, dagu, rahang, hingga ke lehernya.

"Aku menginginkanmu." Setelah mengatakan kalimat itu, Hinata merasakan kecupan-kecupan yang mendarat di lehernya. Ia tidak membalas kalimat itu, sebagai gantinya kedua tangannya kini mulai menanggalkan busana yang melekat di tubuhnya.

Kimono sutera dengan corak bunga plum jatuh menyelimuti lantai dan menjadi saksi bisu persetubuhan panas malam itu.

.

.

Peperangan yang telah berakhir tidak hanya menciptakan kedamaian namun juga meninggalkan bekas luka yang tidak mudah untuk dihapuskan. Banyak yang kehilangan keluarga, sanak saudara, sahabat, dan orang yang mereka kasihi. Harga yang dibayar untuk mendapatkan kedamaian itu sangatlah tinggi. Ribuan nyawa harus melayang untuk melindungi generasi penerus kelak.

Hinata tahu masih ada beberapa orang yang belum mampu menerima keberadaan Sasuke di Konoha. Uchiha telah menjadi nama yang disegani sekaligus ditakuti. Kebencian pada nama Uchiha belum mampu dihilangkan sepenuhnya mengingat Uchiha adalah penyebab peperangan besar yang merenggut orang-orang yang mereka sayangi.

Mereka menumpahkan semua kebencian mereka pada Sasuke karena hanya dialah Uchiha terakhir yang tersisa di muka bumi. Keberadaan Sasuke menjadi pengingat kekejaman yang disebabkan oleh Uchiha dan darah yang tertumpah dengan sia-sia. Semua orang tahu betapa kuatnya Sasuke dan kerusakan seperti apa yang mampu ia timbulkan seandainya mantan _Nuke-nin _itu mengamuk dan menghancurkan desa. Kekhawatiran berubah menjadi kewaspadaan, lalu kewaspadaan berubah menjadi ketakutan, dan pada akhirnya ketakutan berubah menjadi kebencian. Sasuke Uchiha menjadi sosok yang paling dibenci hanya karena ia kuat dan memiliki darah Uchiha yang mengalir di nadinya.

Dan kini mereka juga menyalurkan kebencian itu pada Hinata karena telah menikah dengan mantan kriminal.

"Pelacur!" Umpat seorang wanita tua dengan nada penuh kebencian. "Dia rela ditendang dari klannya demi bisa menjadi pelacur Uchiha."

Hinata pura-pura tidak mendengar umpatan yang ditujukan padanya. Ia mengenal nenek tua itu, dia telah kehilangan anak dan cucunya dalam peperangan. Hinata memang memaklumi kebencian itu, namun bukan berarti hatinya tidak sakit ketika mendengar umpatan penuh kebencian yang dilontarkan ke arahnya. Apakah semua orang juga berpikiran seperti nenek tua itu?

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan, berusaha menghilangkan berbagai pikiran negatif yang timbul di kepalanya. Ia lalu mempercepat langkahnya menuju akademi. Hokage telah memberinya misi untuk menjadi salah satu pelajar di kelas Kunoichi. Hinata tidak keberatan dengan hal itu. Menjadi seorang pengajar lebih baik jika dibandingkan dengan menjalankan misi yang mengharuskan untuk menumpahkan darah musuh. Hinata sudah cukup melihat darah yang tertumpah, ia tidak ingin menyaksikannya lagi.

Kini perdamaian memang telah tercapai, namun itu bukan berarti semua kejahatan bisa berhenti. Angka kriminalitas yang disebabkan oleh para bandit yang membuat kerusuhan masih cukup tinggi. Dunia ini masih membutuhkan shinobi dan kunoichi untuk menjaga perdamaian itu.

Hinata dengan sabar dan telaten mengajari anak-anak didiknya seni menjadi seorang kunoichi. Hinata mengajarkan seni merangkai bunga dan cara menggunakan rangkaian bunga tersebut untuk menyampaikan pesan tertentu. Tidak hanya merangkai bunga, kelas kunoichi juga mengajarkan hal-hal yang perlu dikuasai oleh kaum wanita seperti seni menari, merias, hingga tata krama dan etika. Semua hal tersebut penting untuk dipelajari, terutama jika para kunoichi tersebut menjalankan misi penyusupan dan mata-mata.

Tanpa terasa matahari telah condong ke arah barat dan Hinata bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Ketika melewati halaman akademi, langkahnya terhenti dan ia menatap pohon tempat dimana dulu ia sering bersembunyi agar bisa mengamati Naruto secara diam-diam.

Hinata tertawa dalam hati. Dulu ia adalah gadis kecil pemalu yang tidak memiliki keberanian untuk memandangi wajah orang yang ia sukai. Cita-cita terbesarnya adalah bisa menikahi pemuda periang dengan rambut bak mentari.

Hinata meletakkan telapak tangannya tepat di jantungnya sambil kembali teringat perkataan Sasuke _"Jika jantungmu berdetak untuk yang lain… maka akan lebih baik jika jantung itu berhenti berdetak untuk selamanya." _Sejujurnya Hinata sangat takut ketika mendengar kalimat itu karena Sasuke terlihat _bersungguh-sungguh_ dengan ucapannya. Ketika mengatakan itu Sasuke terlihat sangat menakutkan dan berbahaya, seakan hendak menghabisi Hinata detik itu juga.

Naruto adalah cinta pertama Hinata. Fakta itu tidak bisa dihapuskan hingga kapanpun juga. Naruto telah menjadi bagian penting dari hidup Hinata dan memori mengenai pemuda itu tidak bisa disingkirkan begitu saja.

Hinata yakin suatu saat nanti ia akan berhenti mencintai Naruto, namun ia tetap tidak bisa menghapus jejak yang diciptakan oleh Naruto di hatinya.

.

.

Hinata sedikit terkejut ketika mendapati Sasuke berada di rumah menantinya.

Jarang sekali pria itu berada di rumah saat matahari masih bersinar, biasanya Sasuke akan pulang ketika hari telah mulai petang.

_"Tadaima._" Kata Hinata sambil melepas sandalnya.

Sasuke hanya menoleh ke arah Hinata sekilas lalu memalingkan wajahnya, tidak membalas sapaan itu.

Hinata tahu Sasuke memang seorang yang dingin dan pendiam, tapi bersikap seperti itu bukankah agak sedikit… kasar? Ketika Hinata hendak pergi ke lantai dua, suara Sasuke membuat langkahnya terhenti.

"Ayo kita pergi mengunjungi restoran yakiniku."

"O-oke. Um… a-aku akan bersiap-siap." Setelah mengatakan itu Hinata langsung pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh tubuhnya.

Bohong jika Hinata mengatakan bahwa ia tidak terkejut mendengar ajakan Sasuke. Ia sangat terkejut karena tidak menyangka jika Sasuke mau mengambil inisiatif untuk mengajaknya pergi. Hinata bahkan sempat berpikir jika Sasuke tidak serius menyetujui ajakannya dulu.

Dua puluh menit kemudian sepasang suami istri itu meninggalkan rumah mereka dan mulai berjalan bersama menyusuri jalanan Konoha yang ramai. Musim semi sebentar lagi akan tiba sehingga udara tidak begitu dingin. Meski begitu Hinata memilih mengenakan jaket warna ungu kesukaannya yang merupakan pemberian Kurenai beberapa bulan yang lalu ketika mereka berdua menghabiskan akhir pekan bersama. Ah, mungkin sebaiknya Hinata harus mengunjungi Kurenai besok. Terlebih lagi ia juga merindukan Mirai-chan.

Karena terhanyut dalam lamunannya, Hinata tidak sadar jika ada seseorang yang nyaris menabraknya. Untunglah Sasuke cukup gesit dan menarik Hinata ke sisinya agar tidak menabrak pria jangkung yang terlihat berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Terima kasih." Kata Hinata sambil menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Mm." Setelah mengatakan itu Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang Hinata.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju restoran, Hinata merasa sedikit tidak nyaman dengan tatapan-tatapan yang ditujukan kepada ia dan Sasuke. Beberapa orang menatapnya dengan penasaran, heran, takjub, terkejut, namun yang paling membuatnya tidak nyaman adalah tatapan penuh kebencian dan permusuhan yang tidak sengaja ia tangkap.

"Abaikan saja mereka." Suara Sasuke yang tenang membuatnya tersentak.

"Mereka… tidak sopan." Jawab Hinata sambil menahan kekesalannya. Sesaat kemudian ia tersadar, Sasuke pasti akan selalu menghadapi semua ini setiap hari. Sasuke pasti juga mendapatkan tatapan penuh kebencian dan umpatan setiap hari.

Tanpa aba-aba, Hinata meraih tangan Sasuke dan menggandengnya erat. Ia ingin menunjukkan pada Sasuke bahwa tidak semua orang di Konoha menolak kehadirannya.

Sasuke tidak mengatakan apapun, akan tetapi genggaman tangannya yang semakin mengerat telah mewakili semua kata yang tidak ia ucapkan.

Lima belas menit kemudian mereka sampai di restoran itu. Karena ini telah menjelang waktu makan malam, restoran terlihat penuh pengunjung. Hinata merasa beruntung karena masih ada meja kosong yang tersedia. Untuk sesaat seisi restoran menjadi sunyi karena hampir semua pengunjung menatap pasangan pengantin baru itu. Beberapa menit kemudian suasana kembali seperti sedia kala. Entah apa yang dipikirkan orang-orang itu dalam benaknya, yang jelas tidak ada yang berani mengusik Hinata dan Sasuke. Jangankan bergosip, menoleh saja mereka harus melakukannya dengan ekstra sembunyi-sembuyi.

Sambil menunggu pesanan datang, Hinata menghabiskan waktu untuk berbincang-bincang dengan Sasuke. Mungkin lebih tepatnya ia berbicara dan Sasuke bersikap sebagai pendengar setia. Meski Sasuke tidak berkomentar, Hinata tahu pria itu mendengarkan perkataannya. Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan tenang dan serius dan sesekali pria itu menganggukkan kepala sebagai bentuk komentarnya.

Ternyata bersama Sasuke tidak buruk juga.

Pembicaraannya terhenti ketika mendengar suara familiar menyapanya.

"Yo! Senang bertemu dengan kalian berdua disini!"

Naruto.

Bersama Sakura.

"Kuharap kalian tidak keberatan jika kami berdua ikut bergabung bersama kalian." Kata Naruto sambil duduk di samping Sasuke.

Hinata tidak mengatakan apapun, ia justru menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang ternyata juga sedang menatap Hinata.

Nampaknya Naruto tidak mempermasalahkan nihilnya respon yang diberikan oleh dua orang itu. Dengan ceria Naruto memanggil si pelayan untuk mengatakan pesanannya.

Mau tidak mau Sakura turut bergabung di meja itu dan mengambil tempat duduk di samping Hinata. "Maaf mengganggu," Ucap Sakura dengan nada perkataan yang mengalir lembut. "Semua meja telah kosong dan Naruto enggan untuk pulang."

"Tidak apa-apa." Jawab Hinata sambil menoleh ke arah Sakura.

"Sudah lama aku ingin memakan yakiniku disini." Kata Naruto sambil meletakkan tangannya di meja. "Tapi ngomong-ngomong…" Sepasang mata birunya menatap Sasuke dan Hinata secara bergantian. "Apakah kalian juga sedang berkencan seperti yang kulakukan dengan Sakura-chan saat ini?"

Wajah Hinata langsung merona ketika mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. Yang ia lakukan bersama Sasuke saat ini bukan kencan… kan? Kemudian benaknya mencerna pernyataan lain yang turut terlontar. _Naruto berkencan bersama Sakura… _lagi.

"Um…" Hinata menundukkan wajahnya. Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Kami hanya makan malam bersama." Jawaban Sasuke menyelamatkan Hinata.

Naruto tidak lagi berkomentar karena perhatiannya tertuju pada si pelayan yang mengantarkan pesanan Sasuke dan Hinata. Ketika sadar bahwa ia harus menunggu untuk pesanannya, Naruto terlihat cemberut.

Hinata lalu menoleh ke arah Sakura karena ingin menanyakan kabar terbaru gadis berambut pink itu. Akan tetapi tenggorokannya tercekat ketika menyaksikan tatapan Sakura yang ditujukan pada Sasuke.

_Sakura masih mencintai Sasuke…_

.

.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer : Naruto bukan milik saya**

**Don't like don't read**

**Warning : Bahasa tidak baku, EYD tidak sempurna, karakter OOC**

**. **

**. **

**Eyes**

**.**

**.**

_Sasuke Uchiha adalah seorang yang pendiam._

_Hanya itu yang Hinata tahu dari sosok Uchiha terakhir itu._

_Mereka berdua memang sekelas, namun mereka berdua bukanlah teman. Bahkan terkadang Hinata ragu apakah Sasuke mengenal nama 'Hinata Hyuuga'._

_Terkadang Hinata bingung, apa yang membuat para gadis di akademi begitu menyukai Sasuke? Apakah karena dia tampan? Tapi banyak orang lain yang sama tampannya dengan Sasuke seperti Teruo dari kelas sebelah atau kakak kelas yang bernama Ryuu, mengapa harus Sasuke yang dikejar-kejar?_

_Ketika Hinata sedang bosan di kelas, terkadang ia menatap Naruto. Namun ada saat-saat ketika Naruto telat atau membolos, saat itu pula ia akan melirik ke arah Sasuke. Ada sesuatu hal dari diri Sasuke Uchiha yang membuat Hinata merasa __**aneh. **__Ah, Hinata tidak menyukai Sasuke atau apapun itu. Hanya saja…_

_Hanya saja…_

_Hinata merasa ada sebuah tarikan yang membuatnya…_

_Membuatnya…_

_Hinata tidak bisa menjelaskan apa yang tengah ia rasakan._

_Hinata Hyuuga dan Sasuke Uchiha adalah dua orang yang sangat bertolak belakang._

_Dia jenius dan berbakat, sedangkan Hinata dianggap tidak berguna._

_Dia disukai oleh banyak orang, sedangkan tidak ada seorangpun yang menyukai Hinata._

_Dia kuat, sedangkan Hinata lemah._

_Mereka berdua tidak akan bisa bersama._

_Mereka berdua terlalu berbeda._

_Namun mengapa…_

_Mengapa setiap kali menatap kedua matanya, Hinata merasa jiwa mereka adalah sama?_

_Hinata dapat membaca semua emosi yang disembunyikan oleh sepasang mata hitam itu._

_Amarah, kebencian, dendam, rasa tidak puas, lelah, dan…_

_Kesepian._

_Sasuke Uchiha itu kesepian._

_Dia kesepian meski dikelilingi banyak orang._

_Sama sepertinya._

_Hinata merasa kesepian meski dikelilingi oleh anggota klan Hyuuga._

_Ternyata mereka berdua memiliki kesamaan…_

_Hinata tidak tahu berapa lama ia menatap Sasuke, yang jelas kini Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya._

_Hinata terkesiap. Ia telah ketahuan._

_Sepasang mata hitam itu menatap Hinata dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Mata hitam yang kelam dan dalam itu itu seakan jauh lebih tua dan menceritakan untaian kisah._

_Hinata kembali merasakan tarikan itu._

_Kini tarikan itu berubah menjadi sebuah ikatan._

_Hinata bisa melihat semua rasa sakit yang disimpan di sepasang mata Sasuke._

_Dan merasakannya…_

_Hatinya bisa merasakan rasa sakit itu._

_Air mata Hinata mengalir dengan sendirinya._

.

.

"Apakah dia menyakitimu? Apakah dia berlaku jahat padamu?"

"Tidak, Kiba-kun. Sasuke tidak pernah menyakitiku atau berbuat jahat padaku." Jawab Hinata sambil mengelus Akamaru.

Kiba memalingkan wajahnya sambil menggumamkan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti 'Sasuke', 'brengsek' dan 'membalasnya'.

"Kami senang karena kau baik-baik saja, Hinata." Jawab Shino sambil membetulkan kacamata hitamnya.

Hinata tersenyum. "Mengapa aku tidak baik-baik saja?"

Shino dan Kiba saling bertukar pandang.

Hinata berpura-pura sibuk mengelus Akamaru. Ia dapat menebak apa yang dipikirkan kedua sahabatnya itu. Reputasi yang dimiliki Sasuke membuat semua orang curiga padanya, sama halnya seperti Kiba dan Shino. Hinata memahami itu. Hanya saja… ia merasa itu semua tidak adil untuk Sasuke. Pria itu sudah berubah, mengapa semua orang masih tidak mampu mempercayainya dan menerima keberadaannya di Konoha? Apa yang harus dilakukan Sasuke untuk membuktikan loyalitasnya pada Konoha?

"Kurenai-sensei dan Mirai merindukanmu." Kata Kiba sambil merubah topik pembicaraan. "Kau sudah jarang berkunjung. Mirai ingin sekali menunjukkan padamu lukisan yang telah ia buat."

Rasa bersalah muncul di hati Hinata. Ia tidak bermaksud menciptakan jarak antara ia dan Kurenai-sensei. "Besok aku akan mengunjunginya. A-apakah Kurenai-sensei marah karena aku jarang berkunjung?"

Shino melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Dia tidak marah. Jangan mengkhawatirkan itu."

"Jadi… bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang sensei?" Tanya Kiba sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Menyenangkan." Hinata tersenyum malu-malu. "Awalnya sedikit canggung, namun ketika telah terbiasa maka semua terasa menyenangkan."

"Lebih menyenangkan dari menjalankan misi bersama kami, huh? Misi terasa tidak sama tanpamu, Hinata."

"Bu-bukan seperti itu." Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. "Menjadi seorang pengajar lebih terasa santai sementara menjalankan misi terasa menantang dan membuat bersemangat. Keduanya sama menyenangkannya." Tangan Hinata yang tengah mengelus kepala Akamaru terdiam. "Aku ingin berhenti untuk sementara waktu dalam menjalankan misi yang berat." Kata Hinata perlahan.

"Mengapa?" Tanya Kiba sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

Pelayan restoran datang dan mengantarkan pesanan mereka bertiga, err, berempat. Akamaru juga masuk hitungan. Pembicaraan diantara mereka berhenti sesaat karena mereka berempat sibuk menyantap pesanan mereka.

"Mengapa kau ingin berhenti menjalankan misi yang berat?" Tanya Kiba dengan mulut setengah penuh. Pertanyaannya tadi belum sempat dijawab dan ia masih penasaran.

Pipi Hinata bersemu merah. "A-aku harus menjaga kondisi fisikku. Aku tidak boleh terlalu letih."

"Huh?" Kini Kiba terlihat bingung. Apa maksud jawaban Hinata itu?

"A-aku harus sehat a-agar cepat ha-ha-hamil."

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Mendengar itu, Kiba tersedak.

Dengan sigap, Shino menepuk-nepuk punggung sahabatnya yang malang. "Aku pernah mendengar jika calon ibu hamil harus mengurangi aktivitas fisik dan menghindari stress."

Hinata mengangguk tanda menyetujui pernyataan Shino.

Setelah kondisinya kembali normal, Kiba kembali berbicara. "Aku masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan jika… ugh!"

Di mata Kiba, Hinata tetaplah gadis remaja pemalu yang selalu mengenakan jaket yang kebesaran di tubuhnya. Dia masih belum siap menerima kenyataan jika sahabatnya ini sebentar lagi akan menjadi seorang wanita yang mengandung bayi Uchiha! Bayangan itu terlalu asing dan aneh baginya!

"Jangan salah paham, Hinata." Kiba mengusap wajahnya dengan gusar. "Aku tidak menentang _itu._ aku hanya, ugh!" Kini ia menuding perut Hinata yang masih rata. "Aku hanya tidak bisa membayangkan _itu!_"

"Kehamilan adalah suatu hal yang natural." Ujar Shino sambil kembali membenarkan kacamatanya.

"Aku tahu! AKU TAHU! Aku hanya butuh waktu untuk terbiasa, oke?!"

Hinata menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan senyum. Ia sangat menyayangi kedua sahabatnya ini.

.

.

Menjadi seorang Hokage sangat melelahkan. Jika boleh memilih, Kakashi lebih suka menghabiskan hari-harinya dengan bersantai sambil membaca buku favoritnya. Sayang sekali ia memiliki tugas dan tanggung jawab besar sebagai seorang Hokage. Kakashi harus rela menghabiskan hari-harinya dengan duduk di belakang meja bertarung menghadapi setumpuk dokumen yang membuatnya lelah secara fisik maupun mental. Terkadang ia ragu apakah Naruto sadar seperti apa tugas Hokage yang sesungguhnya. Apakah anak didiknya itu akan masih tetap menggebu-gebu untuk menjadi Hokage ketika sadar bahwa tugas Hokage lebih banyak dihabiskan di kantor?

Semoga saja iya. Kakashi ingin pensiun dini.

"Keberadaanmu disini benar-benar membantuku." Kata Kakashi pada Sasuke yang masih setia mendampinginya bekerja hingga pukul sebelas malam.

Sasuke mendengus namun tidak berkomentar apapun.

Kakashi menghela nafas. "Aku sudah tua, seharusnya aku menghabiskan hari-hariku dengan bersantai, bukannya bekerja hingga nyaris tengah malam." Ketika Kakashi teringat bahwa ia harus kembali bekerja besok pagi, ekspresinya menjadi masam. Ah, kapan ini semua bisa berakhir?!

"Kau bahkan lebih muda bila dibandingkan dengan para Hokage sebelumnya."

Kakashi diam. Bila dibandingkan dengan Hokage ketiga ataupun kelima, ia masih jauh lebih muda. Meski begitu, bukan berarti dia tidak boleh mengeluh karena lelah. Kakashi benar-benar mengagumi kerja keras para Hokage sebelumnya.

"Ah Sasuke…" Kakashi lagi-lagi menghela nafas. "Aku sangat berterima kasih atas semua kerja kerasmu, kuharap kau bisa selalu membantuku-"

"Aku pulang." Kata Sasuke sambil melenggang pergi. Sepertinya ia sudah bisa menebak maksud perkataan Kakashi yang menyuruhnya untuk selalu lembur.

Kakashi mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat.

.

.

Ketika Sasuke pulang, ia sedikit terkejut ketika menjumpai Hinata yang tertidur di sofa yang berada di ruang tamu. Mengapa wanita ini memilih tidur disini dan bukannya tidur di ranjang yang lebih nyaman?

_Apakah wanita ini sedang menunggu kepulangannya? _Pemikiran itu membuatnya mematung untuk sejenak. Kini ada seseorang yang menanti ia pulang.

Ternyata menikah tidak seburuk yang ia bayangkan sebelumnya.

Ia lalu mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Hinata, berusaha membangunkannya.

Hinata langsung duduk sambil terkesiap. Ketika ia sadar bahwa Sasuke-lah yang membangunkannya, pipinya bersemu merah. "Maaf, aku ketiduran."

"Mm."

Hinata berdiri dengan tergesa-gesa. "A-apakah kau sudah makan malam? Masih ada sup dan ikan di dapur."

Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya mau duduk dan menyantap makan malam meski waktu telah menunjukkan pukul tengah malam. Dia adalah seorang shinobi, dia tidak mungkin mati hanya karena melewatkan makan malam.

Sasuke menyantap makan malamnya dengan tenang. Hinata turut bergabung di meja makan, wanita itu tidak menyantap apapun akan tetapi ia memiliki secangkir teh hijau hangat.

"A-aku tidak tahu jika kau akan pulang selarut ini." Kata Hinata perlahan.

"Kakashi memberikan setumpuk pekerjaan padaku."

"Oh…"

Sasuke kembali melanjutkan makannya. Istrinya ini adalah wanita yang pendiam, ia bersyukur tentang hal itu. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan seandainya ia menikahi wanita cerewet yang selalu mengganggunya.

Setelah ia selesai makan malam, ia berniat mandi sedangkan Hinata mencuci piring dan mangkuk di dapur. Hinata adalah wanita yang pengertian dan tidak banyak mengeluh. Ia selalu tanggap dengan berbagai hal bahkan tanpa perlu diminta sekalipun.

Sebelum meninggalkan dapur, Sasuke kembali melirik Hinata secara sekilas. Sejujurnya ia tidak begitu mengenal nama 'Hinata Hyuuga' sebelum ia menikahi wanita itu. Yang ia tahu hanyalah mereka berdua pernah sekelas dan Hinata adalah seorang yang pendiam dan memiliki byakugan. Hanya itu. Selebihnya tidak ada. Bahkan Sasuke tidak begitu mengingat seperti apa rupa dari seseorang yang bernama 'Hinata' itu.

Ah, tunggu sebentar.

Ia mengingat satu hal lagi.

Sasuke mengingat sepasang mata itu.

Ketika ia masih berada di akademi bertahun-tahun lalu, ia pernah menatap sepasang mata Hinata Hyuuga.

Ia masih mengingatnya. Saat itu sedang pertengahan musim semi, ia duduk di kelas dengan bosan seperti biasa. Hari itu Naruto membolos sehingga suasana kelas tidak riuh seperti biasanya. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan ada seseorang yang menatapnya, secara refleks ia menoleh. Tak jauh darinya, ada seorang gadis bermata pucat yang menatapnya. Pada awalnya ia berencana membuang muka, ia sudah terbiasa mendapatkan tatapan dari para gadis pengganggu, akan tetapi ada suatu hal yang membuatnya tidak mampu berpaling.

Sepasang mata itu tidak menatapnya dengan penuh damba, kebencian, rasa suka, kekaguman atau apapun itu.

Sepasang mata itu _hanya_ menatapnya.

Akan tetapi Sasuke berani bersumpah jika saat itu juga sepasang mata pucat Hyuuga mampu melihat dirinya yang sesungguhnya…

Dirinya yang lemah, rapuh, dan terluka.

Dan ketika ada setitik air mata yang mengalir membanjiri pipi gadis itu, Sasuke bisa merasakan dinding yang ia bangun mengelilingi hatinya runtuh secara seketika.

Ia benci itu.

Ia benci perasaan itu.

Ia benci merasa lemah seperti itu.

Itulah mengapa ia membuang memori itu jauh-jauh. Ia tidak ingin memiliki memori dimana pertahanan hati yang ia bangun dengan susah payah runtuh dalam sekejap hanya karena setitik air mata gadis yang bahkan tidak ia kenal.

Dan kini memori itu muncul secara tiba-tiba membanjiri benaknya.

Mengapa ia tiba-tiba merasakan perasaan seperti itu?

Bahkan hingga saat ini Sasuke masih tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

.

.

Musim semi telah tiba, membawa kehangatan dan keceriaan bagi semua orang, termasuk pula bagi Hinata. Ia sudah tidak sabar lagi menanti _Hanami_ yang sebentar lagi akan tiba.

Halaman belakang rumahnya kini ia jadikan kebun tomat. Benih tomat yang ia tanam kini mulai tumbuh. Akan butuh beberapa minggu lagi agar tanaman tomat itu bisa mulai berbuah. Halaman depan rumah kini juga diisi aneka jenis tanaman bunga. Beberapa mawar kini terlihat mulai kuncup. Hinata sengaja menanam mawar merah dan putih, mewakili simbol merah dan putih klan Uchiha. Ia tidak tahu apakah Sasuke menyadari niatnya ini.

Halaman samping diisi oleh beberapa tanaman herbal yang ia gunakan sebagai bahan obat dan salep. Sasuke tidak pernah protes ataupun menentang aktivitas berkebunnya. Hinata menganggap itu sebagai sebuah persetujuan.

Mereka berdua masih tidak banyak berbincang-bincang, akan tetapi tidak ada lagi rasa canggung ataupun kikuk diantara mereka berdua. Hinata merasa kesunyian diantara mereka justru merupakan suatu hal yang menenangkan.

Pernikahannya baru menginjak dua bulan namun semua orang, terutama ayahnya sudah bertanya-tanya apakah ia sudah hamil. Belum, ia belum hamil. Hinata tahu semua orang mengharapkannya untuk segera hamil, namun Hinata bisa apa? Ia tidak bisa mengatur kapan bayi akan datang dan tinggal di rahimnya. Ia dan suaminya masih tenang-tenang saja, mengapa orang lain justru merasa tergesa-gesa?

Hinata menghela nafas sambil kembali melanjutkan kegiatan menjemur baju. Cuciannya hari ini lumayan banyak. Setelah selesai menjemur baju ia akan mengepel lantai dan membersihkan jendela. Hari ini akademi sedang libur, itulah mengapa ia memiliki banyak waktu luang untuk melakukan pekerjaan rumah.

Hari ini Sasuke pergi menjalankan misi. Mungkin besok ia akan pulang. Banyak orang yang masih tidak mempercayai Sasuke karena reputasi yang disandangnya, namun semua orang mengakui kemampuannya sebagai salah satu ninja terbaik Konoha. Itulah mengapa Sasuke sering ditugaskan menjalankan misi yang dianggap sulit.

"Semoga kau bisa kembali pulang dengan sehat dan selamat, Sasuke." Kata Hinata sambil menatap langit berwarna biru cerah yang membentang luas. Hinata tahu Sasuke adalah ninja yang hebat. Meski begitu, ia selalu berharap agar suaminya itu selalu diberi perlindungan dimanapun ia berada.

.

.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada apa, Uchiha-san?" Tanya salah seorang rekannya ketika melihat Sasuke berhenti mendadak. "Apakah ada bahaya?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Jawab Sasuke sambil kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Sasuke lalu meletakkan telapak tangannya tepat di jantungnya. Entah mengapa hatinya tiba-tiba merasa hangat.

.

.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer : Naruto bukan milik saya**

**Don't like don't read**

**Warning : Bahasa tidak baku, EYD tidak sempurna, karakter OOC**

**.**

**.**

**Hanami**

**.**

**.**

Hinata meletakkan telapak tangannya di pipi Sasuke. Ibu jarinya membelai perlahan tulang pipi pria itu.

Pria ini memiliki salah satu kekuatan mata terkuat di muka bumi. Sasuke bisa menciptakan kehancuran dan kerusakan hanya dalam hitungan detik.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Sasuke perlahan.

Hinata kembali menarik tangannya. "Aku sedang memikirkan betapa mudahnya kau menghancurkanku."

"Apa kau takut?"

"Bohong jika aku mengatakan tidak." Kata Hinata sambil meletakkan dahinya di dada Sasuke.

Kontak fisik kini menjadi hal yang biasa diantara mereka. Tidak ada lagi rasa canggung yang tersisa ketika mereka berdua berbaring bersama dalam keadaan tanpa busana. Untuk apa merasa canggung? Toh, tiap malam mereka akan melepaskan pakaian yang melekat di badan lalu saling bercumbu mesra, itu adalah rutinitas mereka.

"Kau benar, aku bisa menghancurkanmu dengan mudah."

Hinata lalu menciptakan jarak diantara mereka agar bisa menatap Sasuke. "Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

"Hm."

Hinata akan menganggap itu sebagai 'iya'.

"Seperti apakah perjalanan penebusan dosamu dulu?"

"… mengapa kau bertanya ini?"

"A-aku hanya i-ingin mendengar cerita petualanganmu." Bisik Hinata.

"Itu bukanlah cerita tentang petualangan."

Hinata menatap Sasuke agar pria itu mau bercerita.

"Itu hanyalah cerita mengenai pengembaraan biasa, tanpa arah dan tujuan. Aku hanya menurut kemana kakiku akan membawaku untuk menyaksikan seperti apa dunia ini."

"Sampai sejauh mana kau pergi?"

"Cukup jauh."

"Apakah ada tempat yang kau sukai?"

"…. Tidak."

"Mengapa?"

"Semuanya terlihat sama. Setiap kali aku mendongakkan wajahku maka aku selalu melihat langit, matahari, bulan, dan bintang yang sama."

"Lalu mengapa kau selalu melanjutkan untuk berjalan?"

Sasuke nampak berpikir sejenak. "Karena ketika aku mengunjungi sebuah tempat yang baru dan asing, aku bisa berjalan dengan bebas tanpa takut ada seseorang yang bisa mengenaliku. Aku akan berjalan dan berjalan hingga berhenti di suatu tempat dimana tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu nama 'Uchiha'. Ketika tidak ada yang mengenaliku, aku bisa menemukan sebuah ketenangan karena tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu tentang kejahatan yang kulakukan ataupun kesalahan yang kuperbuat. Dan ketika mereka mulai sadar siapa aku sebenarnya, aku akan kembali berjalan pergi."

"Apakah suatu saat nanti kau akan kembali pergi meninggalkan Konoha?"

Sasuke menatap Hinata lekat-lekat. "Jika 'ya' maka apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Hinata tersenyum getir. "Aku tidak akan pernah bisa menahanmu untuk tetap tinggal disini. Jika kau memutuskan untuk pergi, maka aku tidak bisa menghentikan niatmu itu."

"Seandainya aku memang pergi, apakah kau akan membenciku?"

"Jika 'ya' maka apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Balas Hinata.

"Maka bencilah aku."

"Aku tidak ingin membencimu."

Kini mereka berdua terdiam.

Hinata memejamkan matanya. Ia tahu Konoha menyimpan beberapa kenangan buruk yang tidak bisa dilupakan Sasuke. Tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa melupakan rasa sakit kehilangan seluruh anggota keluarga dan klan.

Jika memang Sasuke memutuskan untuk pergi…

Apa yang bisa Hinata lakukan?

Hinata kembali membuka matanya ketika ia merasakan tangan Sasuke membelai pipinya.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku?"

Hinata mengerutkan dahinya. Apa maksud perkataan Sasuke itu?

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya. "Mengapa kau membuatku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu? Mengapa kau membuatku selalu menginginkanmu?"

Jantung Hinata berdebar kencang.

"Kau seperti candu bagiku, apa kau tahu itu?"

"Ti-tidak." Bisik Hinata dengan lirih.

"Jika aku pergi, maukah kau ikut bersamaku?"

Sepasang bola mata Hinata membulat. "K-kau mengajakku?"

Sasuke hanya diam.

"Tidak bisakah kau tinggal di Konoha selamanya? Ini adalah tempat kelahiranmu, ini adalah tempat dimana teman-temanmu berada, ini adalah-"

"Tempat dimana semua anggota klanku musnah." Potong Sasuke dengan nada dingin.

"A-aku…"

"Aku memang telah bersumpah untuk melindungi Konoha, namun itu bukan berarti aku bisa melupakan apa yang telah terjadi. Aku tidak bisa jika harus mencintai Konoha sepenuhnya."

Dan ketika Hinata menatap mata Sasuke, ia tahu.

Kegelapan dalam diri Sasuke belum sirna sepenuhnya.

.

.

Festival _Hanami_ yang Hinata tunggu-tunggu akhirnya telah tiba. Hokage-sama sangat murah hati dengan meliburkan semua shinobi untuk satu hari ini saja agar semua orang bisa berkumpul bersama keluarga serta teman-temannya untuk menikmati _Hanami._

Para rookie 11 menggelar tikar dan duduk bersama di bawah pohon sakura yang sedang mekar-mekarnya. Sangat jarang sekali mereka mendapatkan kesempatan untuk duduk bersama-sama seperti ini. Tak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk, para sensei juga turut menggelar tikar, tak ketinggalan pula Hokage keenam yang ikut bergabung dan duduk bersebelahan dengan Maito Gai. Si kecil Mirai berlarian kesana kemari sambil ditemani oleh Akamaru sementara Kurenai terlihat asyik mengobrol dengan Shizune.

Suasana berlangsung dengan ceria dan menyenangkan. Suara obrolan dan tawa mengalir dengan deras. Chouji mengeluarkan setumpuk bento berukuran besar yang langsung diserbu oleh para _nakama_ tanpa malu-malu lagi. Kotak bento itu langsung kosong hanya dengan hitungan menit, masakan Akimichi memang terkenal kelezatannya. Tak lama kemudian Sai turut bergabung sambil membawa empat botol sake yang langsung disambar dengan antusias.

Hinata lalu mengeluarkan sebotol besar teh manis dingin yang sengaja ia bawa dari rumah, tak lupa ia menawarkan minuman itu pada para teman-temannya.

"Terima kasih." Kata Tenten saat Hinata menuangkan minuman itu ke gelas plastiknya. Kunoichi bercepol itu lalu mengeluarkan sekotak _sakura mochi._ "Apa kau mau?" Tawarnya dengan ramah.

Hinata lalu mengambil satu tusuk _sakura mochi _yang berisi tiga buah kue berwarna pink, putih, dan hijau. "Terima kasih, Tenten-san." Ia lalu mulai mencicipinya. "Ini enak."

Setelah memakan habis kuenya, Hinata lalu mengeluarkan bento yang ia bawa. Ia membawa empat kotak bento, satu untuk dia, satu untuk Sasuke, dan dua bento besar berisi lauk-pauk untuk dibagi bersama para _nakama. _Membawa bento, makanan kecil, dan minuman adalah hal yang biasa dilakukan saat bersantai sambil menikmati _Hanami._ Tidak hanya Hinata, Ino dan yang lainya juga mengeluarkan bento mereka. Hinata lalu menyodorkan kotak bento berwarna merah pada Sasuke yang duduk disampingnya. Hinata sengaja menambah ekstra potongan tomat di bento Sasuke. Pria itu hanya mengangguk sekilas sambil menerima bento itu.

"Wah, imutnya." Puji Tenten sambil mengamati potongan wortel yang dibentuk mirip bunga sakura di bento Hinata.

"Cicipilah."

Tenten mengambil satu buah tamagoyaki dan langsung memakannya. "Enak. Kau yang memasak semuanya?"

"Iya."

"Aku tidak pandai memasak." Keluh Tenten. "Aku hanya bisa membuat sushi dan onigiri saja."

"Jika belajar pasti bisa."

"Terima kasih, Sakura-chan." Suara keras Naruto terdengar menggema. Pemuda berambut kuning itu menerima dengan riang bento yang disodorkan Sakura padanya. Kiba dan Lee merapat ke arah Naruto karena merasa penasaran dengan isi kotak bento Naruto.

Hinata memakan bentonya dengan tenang. Akhir-akhir ini rumor tentang hubungan Sakura dan Naruto berhembus kencang. Semua orang membenarkan bahwa keduanya kini memang berkencan. Sampai saat ini Hinata masih teringat dengan tatapan Sakura pada Sasuke. Kunoichi berambut merah muda itu jelas-jelas masih menyukai Sasuke, lalu mengapa ia dan Naruto…

Hinata berhenti mengunyah. Jika Sakura memang menjalin hubungan dengan Naruto maka itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan Hinata. Ia tidak berhak ikut campur tentang masalah percintaan Sakura. Hinata lalu melirik Sasuke yang duduk di sampingnya. Ia tidak ingin membuat Sasuke salah paham, Hinata tidak ingin dituduh masih mencintai dan mengharapkan Naruto meski ia kini telah memiliki suami.

Jika ada yang bertanya apakah Hinata masih mencintai Naruto maka Hinata akan dengan tegas menjawab tidak. Hinata memang masih belum bisa melupakan Naruto, namun perasaan cintanya tidak lagi menggebu-gebu seperti dulu. Bisa dibilang jika perasaan cintanya kini perlahan _pudar._

Itu adalah hal yang bagus kan?

Tiga puluh menit kemudian suasana berubah menjadi hingar-bingar karena Naruto dan Lee sedang bertanding siapa yang bisa menari paling konyol. Kiba dan Shino memukul-mukulkan sumpit pada botol yang telah kosong untuk menciptakan irama pengiring. Ino, Sakura dan Tenten mengiringinya dengan suara tepukan tangan, sesekali mereka meneriakkan kata-kata penyemangat. Suasana bertambah riuh karena kini semua orang di area itu turut menyaksikan pertandingan konyol itu dan bersorak-sorak ria, suara teriakan Gai-sensei yang penuh semangat terdengar sangat jelas.

Hinata kembali melirik Sasuke. Pria berambut hitam itu tetap terlihat tenang meski dikelilingi oleh keriuhan di sekitarnya. Hinata kemudian tersenyum ketika menyaksikan bibir Sasuke yang perlahan melengkung membentuk sebuah senyuman tipis.

Inilah yang dibutuhkan oleh Sasuke, berada di sekeliling teman-temannya.

Bukannya menyendiri dan menjalani kehidupan sebagai seorang pengembara.

Hinata lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Sasuke. Telinganya samar-samar bisa menangkap suara detak jantung Sasuke yang berdentum merdu. Hinata lalu menutup matanya perlahan saat Sasuke memeluk pinggangnya.

Berada diantara keriuhan dan hingar-bingar ini entah mengapa Hinata justru merasa tenang.

Pelukan di pinggangnya semakin bertambah erat.

.

.

**Jangan lupa komen ya^^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer : Naruto bukan milik saya**

**Don't like don't read**

**Warning : Bahasa tidak baku, EYD tidak sempurna, karakter OOC**

**. **

**. **

**Hujan**

**.**

**.**

Hinata mengerutkan dahinya ketika hujan tiba-tiba turun dengan deras. Gawat, jangan sampai barang belanjaannya basah. Dengan tergesa-gesa Hinata berlari mencari tempat berteduh. Mengapa tiba-tiba hujan turun? Lima belas menit yang lalu matahari masih bersinar cerah.

Ketika ia menemukan tempat berteduh di teras toko yang sedang tutup, Hinata hanya sedikit kebasahan. Ia lalu melirik tas belanjaannya yang syukurlah masih kering.

"Ah, ternyata Hinata-chan."

Hinata terkejut dan langsung menoleh ke arah Naruto yang keluar dari belakang tumpukan kardus yang diletakkan di teras toko.

"Naruto-kun sedang… bersembunyi?" Tanya Hinata dengan ragu.

Pemuda berambut kuning itu tertawa canggung. "Ya begitulah, hahaha… aku sedang berusaha bersembunyi dari kejaran um… orang-orang yang menyatakan diri sebagai, err, fansku."

Hinata tertawa. "Begitu rupanya…"

"Ugh, mereka langsung berteriak saat melihatku, dan ketika aku berusaha menghindar, mereka justru mengejarku."

"Mereka sangat mengagumimu dan ingin bertemu secara langsung denganmu."

"Tapi mereka berlebihan…" Naruto lalu cemberut. "Terkadang itu membuatku tidak nyaman. Bersembunyi adalah salah satu hal yang bisa kulakukan."

Siapa yang bisa merasa nyaman jika berada di tengah-tengah kerumunan orang yang berteriak tepat di telingamu sekaligus menarik-narik tubuh dan bajumu? Naruto menghela nafas. Ia juga bisa lelah jika diperlakukan seperti itu setiap hari.

"Syukurlah turun hujan." Kata Naruto sambil menyilangkan tangannya. "Dengan begitu mereka bisa berhenti mengejarku."

"Untuk hari ini." Sambung Hinata sambil menatap rintik hujan yang turun membasahi bumi.

"Ugh… jangan mengingatkanku…" Wajah Naruto kini berubah muram. Mengapa harus ia yang dikejar-kejar?! Mengapa bukan Kiba, Lee, atau Shika!

Suara petir terdengar di langit disusul dengan hujan yang turun semakin deras.

Naruto lalu menoleh ke arah Hinata, ingin bertanya mengenai kabar terbaru Sasuke. Akan tetapi entah kenapa tenggorokannya tiba-tiba tercekat saat ia menatap Hinata yang tengah menatap hujan dengan pandangan yang tenang dan teduh.

Yang Naruto tahu selama ini, Hinata itu adalah seseorang yang baik hati, pendiam, dan agak sedikit aneh karena tiba-tiba memerah atau pingsan tanpa sebab. Hinata juga ninja hebat yang memiliki byakugan serta ahli dalam bertarung.

Dan kini… untuk pertama kalinya Naruto Uzumaki benar-benar _melihat_ Hinata.

Bukan sebagai seorang kunoichi, teman akademi, rekan misi, sahabat, atau apapun itu…

Untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat Hinata sebagai seorang perempuan.

Rambut Hinata yang sedikit basah membingkai wajahnya yang berwarna putih. Dahinya tertutupi oleh poni yang melekat karena basah terkena air hujan. Hidungnya mungil, bibirnya mungil, dagunya juga mungil. Bulu matanya yang tebal menghiasi pupil matanya yang pucat. Secara obyektif, Hinata bisa disebut memiliki wajah yang cantik…

Eeehh…?

Mengapa ia berpikir seperti ini?

Naruto langsung memalingkan wajahnya karena tidak ingin ketahuan sedang memperhatikan Hinata yang tidak lain adalah istri dari sahabatnya sendiri. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba ia merasa aneh. Wajahnya terasa panas sedangkan jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang.

Apa yang salah dengan dirinya hari ini?

Ia tidak mungkin terserang sakit… kan?

"Ah! Hujannya sudah reda."

Perkataan Hinata membuatnya tersadar. Huh… sejak kapan ia melamun?

"Em… iya…" Jawab Naruto dengan canggung. Gawat, entah mengapa ia tiba-tiba menjadi kikuk ketika berhadapan dengan Hinata.

"Aku permisi dulu, Naruto-kun, sampai jumpa." Kata Hinata sambil melemparkan senyum ke arah Naruto. Hinata kemudian langsung pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih berdiri mematung.

Beberapa menit setelah kepergian Hinata, Naruto mengacak-acak surai kuningnya dengan gusar. "Ah, sial. Sepertinya aku benar-benar terserang demam hari ini."

.

.

Ketika hari beranjak petang, hujan kembali mengguyur Konoha dan tidak berhenti hingga malam tiba.

Hinata menatap pantulan tubuhnya di cermin sambil mengusap-usap perutnya yang masih terlihat rata.

Saat ini ia sedang hamil. Lebih tepatnya ia sedang hamil dua bulan.

Hinata menggigit bibirnya. Ia tahu cepat atau lambat ia pasti akan mengandung. Meski ia telah mempersiapkan diri serta mentalnya, tetap saja ia masih merasa terkejut… Selama berminggu-minggu ia selalu menyangkal dan menyangkal. Meski begitu, tetap saja ia harus menerima kenyataan jika memang saat ini ia sedang mengandung bayi Uchiha.

Hinata menghela nafas perlahan. Bayi yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya tiba.

Hinata lalu mengusap perutnya dengan perasaan penuh kasih sayang. Apakah ini yang dinamakan naluri seorang ibu yang langsung mencintai anaknya sejak masih berada dalam kandungan? Sebuah cinta tanpa syarat…

Hinata lalu teringat pada sosok mendiang ibu kandungnya. Apakah ibunya juga merasa seperti ini saat mengandung Hinata dan Hanabi? Sepasang mata Hinata lalu basah oleh air mata. Kerinduan yang hebat pada sang ibu tiba-tiba membanjiri hatinya. Hinata tidak bisa membalas semua perjuangan dan cinta yang telah diberikan oleh ibunya.

"Hinata?"

Mendengar suara Sasuke membuat Hinata terlonjak kaget.

Dahi Sasuke langsung berkerut ketika melihat Hinata yang tengah menangis. "Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke sambil berusaha menutupi kekhawatirannya.

Hinata tersenyum sambil menyeka air matanya. "Ada kabar membahagiankan."

Dahi Sasuke masih berkerut ketika ia berjalan mendekati Hinata. "Kabar apa?"

Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan ragu. Apakah ia harus mengatakannya saat ini? Jika dipikir-pikir, Sasuke adalah suaminya, dia berhak menjadi orang pertama yang mendengar kabar ini.

"A-aku… um…" Wajah Hinata langsung merona merah. "Um… a-aku… ha… hamil…"

Beberapa detik berlalu namun Sasuke masih berdiri mematung.

Hinata menggigit bibirnya. Sasuke mendengar apa yang baru saja ia katakan… kan?

"Uh, Sasuke?"

Sasuke lalu melirik ke arah perut Hinata. "Hamil?" Tanyanya dengan nada datar.

"Y-ya…"

Kini Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan serius. "Sejujurnya aku tidak tahu respon seperti apa yang harus kuberikan saat ini."

"….."

"….."

Hinata berusaha tersenyum. "Ah, yang terpenting kau… menerima menjadi seorang… ayah kan?"

"….."

"….."

Sasuke kembali mematung, berusaha mencerna situasi yang disodorkan padanya.

Hinata memainkan ujung jari telunjuknya, hal yang sudah tidak ia lakukan sejak lama. Entah mengapa situasi ini terasa… canggung.

"Ayah huh…" Kata Sasuke setelah berdiam diri selama beberapa menit.

Hinata mengangguk. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa menebak apa yang tengah dipikirkan Sasuke. Harusnya Sasuke merasa senang karena cita-citanya untuk membangkitkan klannya bisa terwujud…

"Aku lebih suka dipanggil Tou-san." Kata Sasuke dengan tenang. Meski begitu Hinata bisa melihat kedua pipi Sasuke yang memerah.

Hinata tersenyum. Entah mengapa hatinya dipenuhi oleh sebuah perasaan hangat yang tidak mampu ia beri nama. "Aku juga lebih suka dipanggil Kaa-san."

.

.

Naruto membuka matanya dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

Untuk pertama kalinya ia bermimpi tentang Hinata.

Ah, mungkin lebih tepatnya ia mendapatkan mimpi tentang sebuah memori yang telah ia lupakan.

Tentang ia, Hinata, Pein, dan… pernyataan cinta yang Hinata ungkapkan padanya dulu.

Mengapa ia bisa melupakan itu?

_"Itu sebabnya aku tidak takut mati demi melindungimu. Karena aku mencintaimu, Naruto-kun."_

Mengapa ia bisa melupakan itu….

Mengapa ia bisa melupakan itu….

Di luar sana, gerimis masih turun. Saat dini hari seperti ini Konoha terasa tenang, akan tetapi kondisi hati Naruto jauh dari kata tenang.

"Hinata…" Bisik Naruto sambil memejamkan matanya.

.

.

**Yang benar Pain atau Pein ya?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer : Naruto bukan milik saya**

**Don't like don't read**

**Warning : Bahasa tidak baku, EYD tidak sempurna, karakter OOC**

**. **

**. **

**Terlambat**

**.**

**.**

"Apa kau sakit?" Tanya Sakura sambil memandangi Naruto yang meringkuk di sofa apartemennya. "Akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat… berbeda. Aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Kau bahkan _berhenti_ mengunjungi Ichiraku."

"Aku sedang tidak bernafsu makan ramen." Gumam Naruto perlahan.

Jawaban Naruto membuat Sakura semakin khawatir. Tidak bernafsu?! Naruto dan ramen adalah dua hal yang tidak mampu dipisahkan!

Pasti ada sesuatu yang salah.

Semua orang di Konoha kini menganggap ia dan Naruto adalah pasangan kekasih meski sebenarnya mereka berdua hanya sahabat biasa. Mereka berdua memang sering pergi 'berkencan' akan tetapi hubungan mereka masih tetap sama. Sakura tidak mampu menganggap Naruto sebagai kekasihnya, hatinya benar-benar tidak sanggup.

"Jika memang ada masalah kau bisa mengatakannya padaku. Bagaimanapun juga kita adalah tim, ingat?" Kata Sakura dengan nada yang ia buat seceria mungkin.

"Ne… Sakura-chan."

"Ya?"

"Dia menyukai, ah bukan, dia _mencintaiku_ kan?"

Sakura membeku. Ia langsung paham siapa 'dia' yang dimaksud oleh Naruto.

_Hinata._

"Dulu." Jawab Sakura perlahan. "_Dulu_ dia mencintaimu…."

Sakura kembali mengingat kejadian yang ia saksikan saat _hanami_ dulu. Dengan mata kepalanya sendiri ia menyaksikan Hinata yang dengan perlahan menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Sasuke. Helaian rambut Hinata menyapu dengan lembut punggung Sasuke, seolah menciptakan sebuah tirai.

Sakura tidak bisa melupakan saat dimana Sasuke memeluk pinggang Hinata dengan kelembutan yang tidak mampu ia bayangkan sanggup dilakukan oleh Sasuke. Meski Hinata menutup kedua matanya, Sakura mampu melihat dengan jelas ekspresi Hinata yang damai dan tenang.

Saat itu suasana sangat riuh dan hingar bingar, akan tetapi kedua orang itu seolah-olah tenggelam dalam dunia mereka sendiri.

Lalu Sakura tersadar jika ia tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi bagian dari dunia itu.

Itulah mengapa kini ia memutuskan untuk mundur.

Jika memang Sasuke dan Hinata bisa bahagia dalam pernikahan mereka, maka Sakura ikhlas. Ia memang mencintai Sasuke dan ingin bersama dengannya, akan tetapi Sakura lebih menginginkan Sasuke bahagia.

"Kini tidak lagi huh… perasaanya padaku telah lenyap." Suara Naruto hampir tidak terdengar.

"Bukankah itu adalah hal yang baik? Saat ini Hinata telah menjadi istri pria lain." Kata Sakura dengan jujur.

"Aku terlambat… aku benar-benar terlambat. Seandainya saja aku menyadari semuanya lebih awal…"

"Naruto…"

"Ternyata aku memang seseorang yang bodoh. Aku tidak pernah menyadari jika ada seseorang yang benar-benar menyukaiku meski aku bukan siapa-siapa. Aku menganggap perlakuan istimewa yang diberikan Hinata padaku sebagai sesuatu yang wajar dilakukan antar teman. Aku menganggap semua kegugupan dan rona merah di wajahnya sebagai bagian dari kepribadiannya. Aku menganggap senyum yang ia berikan padaku sebagai wujud keramahan hatinya. Aku benar-benar melewatkan banyak hal…"

Sakura menatap helaian rambut kuning yang terlihat acak-acakan itu. Cinta Hinata pada Naruto sangat tulus. Ketika Naruto bukan siapa-siapa dan diremehkan oleh setiap orang, Hinata justru menganggap Naruto sebagai orang yang paling berharga di hatinya. Hinata memang tidak menunjukkan perhatiannya secara terang-terangan. Namun siapapun pasti bisa melihat ketulusan yang dipancarkan Hinata pada Naruto.

"Jika memang kau menyadarinya sejak awal, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Sakura sambil mendudukkan dirinya ke lantai.

"Aku akan melakukan banyak hal. Aku akan… memperjuangkannya." Naruto semakin meringkuk. "Hinata selalu menganggapku istimewa meski aku hanyalah seorang pecundang yang ditertawakan oleh banyak orang. Hinata menyukaiku meski aku bukanlah ninja yang hebat, pahlawan perang ataupun calon Hokage…."

Sakura tersenyum getir. Sayang sekali Naruto telah melewatkan kesempatannya. Kesempatan yang hilang tidak mungkin bisa datang lagi.

"Kau benar-benar menyukainya huh…" _sayang sekali semua kini terlambat…_

"Aku menyukainya… aku benar-benar menyukainya… aku tidak sadar sejak kapan perasaan suka ini timbul." Naruto tertawa getir. "Aku bahkan tidak sadar jika Hinata telah menempati ruang di hatiku. Seandainya saja kami berdua memiliki kesempatan untuk bersama… aku… aku…." Naruto tidak mampu melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Kau harus mengubur semua perasaanmu itu, Naruto." Kata Sakura perlahan. _Jika saja Naruto bisa menyadari perasaannya lebih awal… mungkin semua tidak akan berakhir seperti ini…_

"Aku tahu." Jawab Naruto dengan muram.

"Patah hati memang menyakitkan." Ujar Sakura sambil mengamati Naruto yang enggan bangkit. "_Sangat sangat_ menyakitkan. Meski begitu, kita tidak tidak boleh terus-menerus tenggelam dalam perasaan itu. Kita harus bangkit kembali." Mata hijau Sakura berubah sendu. "Meski kita muram, sedih, marah, kecewa… kita tidak mampu melakukan apapun… semua sudah terjadi… kita hanya mampu menerimanya dengan lapang hati."

.

.

"Kau sakit."

"Ini adalah hal yang normal."

"Selalu mual dan muntah adalah hal yang… normal?" Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya, pria bermata hitam ini terlihat bingung.

Hinata berusaha menahan tawanya. Ketidaktahuan Sasuke justru membuatnya terlihat… imut dan lugu. _Benar-benar manis._

"Ini adalah hal yang normal." Hinata mengulangi perkataannya. "Setiap ibu hamil pasti akan mengalami mual dan muntah di awal kehamilannya."

Kebingungan Sasuke semakin menjadi-jadi. Dia benar-benar buta mengenai topik 'kehamilan'. Ia lalu kembali bertanya pada Hinata. "Sampai kapan mual itu akan berhenti?"

Hinata mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah, tidak semua kehamilan itu sama. Terkadang ada yang mual selama tiga bulan pertama, terkadang malah selama masa kehamilan itu sendiri."

Sasuke kini diam sambil berusaha mencerna informasi yang diberikan Hinata. Ia tidak mengira jika proses kehamilan adalah sesuatu yang… rumit dan membingungkan. Ia tidak pernah memikirkan mengenai proses, yang terpenting baginya adalah hasil. _Dulu_ ia hanya memikirkan tentang anak untuk meneruskan nama Uchiha, ia tidak pernah memikirkan hal lainnya. Asalkan ia memiliki penerus, maka ia akan tenang.

Tapi sekarang…

Ia dihadapkan dalam sebuah situasi yang nyata. Ia memiliki seorang istri yang selalu mual dan muntah karena mengandung. Ia memiliki tanggung jawab sebagai suami yang mewajibkannya untuk melindungi istrinya. Ia juga harus mulai belajar mengenai cara mengurus bayi karena penerus Uchiha tidak akan mungkin berubah menjadi dewasa hanya dalam satu malam saja. Bayi adalah makhluk yang paling rapuh… kan? Ia harus membiasakan diri untuk mulai belajar menerima status 'ayah' yang mulai disandangnya.

Ternyata menjadi seorang kepala keluarga tidaklah mudah. Entah mengapa ia sedikit mampu memahami alasan para ninja yang memilih untuk hidup membujang di sepanjang sisa hidupnya.

Ia lalu mengamati wajah Hinata yang terlihat pucat. Sejujurnya ia tidak pernah mengira perempuan di hadapannya ini akan menjadi ibu dari anak-anaknya kelak.

Semua ini tidak sesuai dengan… bayangannya.

Ah, bukan berarti ia membenci situasi ini. Hanya saja…

Hinata sedikit menundukkan wajahnya sambil meminum secangkir teh hangat. Rambut panjangnya yang lembut terurai dan membingkai wajahnya. Bulu matanya yang tebal dan lentik terlihat kontras dengan pupil matanya yang berwarna pucat.

"A-apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?" Tanya Hinata sambil mengusap-usap pipinya. Mengapa Sasuke menatapnya secara intens seperti itu?

"Pipimu merona merah." Kata Sasuke sambil mengamati rona merah yang menjalari pipi pucat itu. Awalnya hanya semburat merah muda, lama kelamaan warna itu semakin berubah memerah hingga akhirnya pipi itu menjadi semerah tomat. _Cantik._

Hinata semakin menundukkan wajahnya, berusaha untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya. "I-ini adalah hal yang normal bagiku…" Bisiknya dengan malu-malu.

"Aku menyukai itu."

Pernyataan singkat Sasuke sukses membuat jantung Hinata berpacu kencang. _Menyukai?!_

"Be-begitu ya…"

Sasuke kini terlihat sedikit canggung. "Mm."

Hinata lalu tertawa ketika melihat pipi Sasuke juga bersemburat merah. "Terima kasih untuk pujianmu. Aku juga menyukai rona merah di wajahmu."

Sasuke lalu berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan Hinata. "Aku pergi dulu." Ujarnya singkat.

Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum sambil memandangi punggung Sasuke yang berjalan menjauh.

_Sasuke Uchiha…_ pria itu tidak seburuk yang dikatakan oleh orang-orang.

Hinata lalu menundukkan wajahnya sambil mengusap perutnya. Entah mengapa senyum di bibirnya kini semakin melebar.

.

.

Naruto mengusap-usap wajahnya sambil berjalan menyusuri jalanan Konoha yang masih ramai pengunjung meski matahari telah terbenam. Yang dikatakan oleh Sakura tempo hari benar, meski ia muram dan sedih, ia harus bangkit kembali. Ia tidak boleh terus-menerus tenggelam dalam perasaan negatif itu.

_Kita tidak mampu melakukan apapun… semua sudah terjadi… kita hanya mampu menerimanya dengan lapang hati_

Naruto menghela nafas panjang. Ternyata melepaskan sesuatu adalah hal yang sangat sulit untuk dilakukan.

Tapi apa yang bisa dilepaskan? Sejak awal Hinata bukanlah miliknya. Ia dan Hinata hanyalah teman, mereka berdua tidak memiliki hubungan istimewa. Kisah mereka harus berakhir meski belum dimulai.

Langkah Naruto terhenti ketika ia menyaksikan Hinata dan Sasuke yang tengah duduk bersama di sebuah kedai okonomiyaki sambil mengobrol santai.

Entah mengapa hatinya kembali hancur. Tekad yang ia kumpulkan dengan susah payah langsung sirna dalam sekejap.

Naruto lalu kembali berjalan, tidak ingin berlama-lama menatap kedua orang itu.

_Seandainya…_

Seandainya ia bukanlah orang bodoh, pasti ia akan mampu memahami perasaan Hinata sejak awal dan bukannya mengabaikannya. Seandainya ia memang memiliki kesempatan untuk bersama dengan Hinata, pasti orang yang duduk di hadapan Hinata saat ini adalah dia dan bukannya Sasuke. Seandainya saja ia tidak terlambat, pasti saat ini ia dan Hinata bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama, saling bertukar cerita dan tertawa.

_Mungkin…_

Mungkin mereka akan mengobrolkan hal-hal konyol yang tidak masuk akal. Ia akan mengeluarkan lelucon yang membuat Hinata tertawa. Mungkin mereka berdua akan menyusuri jalanan Konoha sambil tersenyum malu-malu seraya menatap bulan. Mungkin mereka akan pergi berkencan ke _Ichiraku_ sambil menikmati ramen, Hinata mungkin akan menggelengkan kepalanya ketika melihat ia makan dengan lahap. Mungkin mereka akan mengunjungi festival berdua dan mereka akan menyaksikan kembang api yang bertaburan di langit.

Tapi itu semua hanyalah angan-angan dan impian saja bukan?

Semua yang ia pikirkan hanyalan _seandainya_ dan _mungkin_. Itu semua tidak akan pernah terwujud di dunia nyata.

Naruto lalu tersenyum pahit ketika langkahnya menapaki jalan yang sangat familiar baginya. Bukankah dulu Hinata selalu mengawasinya diam-diam? Heh… entah mengapa dulu ia tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu. Dan kini… setiap kali ia menapaki jalan ini, ia akan teringat pada sepasang mata rembulan yang menatapnya dengan penuh harap.

_Ia benar-benar terlambat…_

.

.

**Jangan lupa tinggalkan komen^^**

**Komen kalian adalah semangat bagi saya untuk tetap melanjutkan menulis.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer : Naruto bukan milik saya**

**Don't like don't read**

**Warning : Bahasa tidak baku, EYD tidak sempurna, karakter OOC**

**. **

**. **

**Makan malam**

**.**

**.**

"Ini sangat membosankan." Kata Naruto sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di meja. Raut wajahnya terlihat lesu dan letih. Ia merasa menyesal karena telah menawarkan diri untuk membantu Kakashi. Di hadapannya masih terdapat setumpuk dokumen yang harus dibaca. "Aku tidak menyangka tugas seorang Hokage bisa membosankan seperti ini." Kini perutnya berbunyi nyaring karena minta diisi. "Ugh… aku lapar…"

Kakashi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Calon Hokage apa kau ini? Baru menghadapi hal remeh seperti ini kau sudah patah semangat." Ia lalu menghela nafas. "Jika kau tidak ingin menjadi Hokage tidak apa-apa, aku bisa menunjuk Shikamaru untuk menggantikanmu."

Naruto bangkit kembali dengan semangat yang berapi-api. "Yosh! Aku akan menyelesaikan semua ini!"

Kakashi tertawa dalam hati ketika melihat tingkah Naruto.

Sepuluh menit kemudian pintu dibuka dan menampilkan sosok Sasuke yang membawa setumpuk dokumen. "Ini yang kau minta." Ujarnya sambil menyerahkan dokumen itu ke meja.

"Ah, terima kasih." Ujar Kakashi sambil meraih dokumen itu.

Sasuke mengangguk sekilas. "Aku pulang dulu. Pekerjaanku telah selesai."

"Aa, silahkan."

Naruto kini bangkit berdiri sambil menggebrak meja. "Kakashi-sensei! Mengapa si _teme_ diperbolehkan pulang sementara aku harus tetap disini?!" Teriaknya dengan tidak terima.

"Pekerjaannmu belum selesai." Kata Kakashi sambil menuding setumpuk dokumen yang ada di hadapan Naruto.

"Kalau begitu si _teme_ harus tetap disini dan membantu hingga selesai!"

Sasuke mendengus. "Tidak. Aku lebih memilih pulang."

Naruto menoleh ke arah Kakashi dengan tampang memelas. "Kakashi-sensei…"

Kakashi lalu menjentikkan jarinya. "Ah! Aku mendapatkan sebuah ide bagus. Bagaimana jika kita berkunjung ke rumah Sasuke sekarang?"

"Kenapa?" Sasuke terlihat curiga.

"Untuk makan malam." Kakashi terlihat sangat puas dengan idenya ini. "Sudah lama aku tidak menyantap masakan rumahan. Naruto juga lapar kan?" Kini Kakashi bangkit berdiri. "Sudah kuputuskan, aku akan pergi mengunjungi kediaman Uchiha."

"Yosh! Aku ikut!" Naruto terlihat bersemangat. Akhirnya perut kosongnya bisa terisi. Dan yang lebih penting lagi adalah ia tidak perlu mengeluarkan uang.

Sasuke terlihat jengkel. "Kalian berdua benar-benar tidak tahu malu. Pergi ke rumah orang tanpa diundang hanya karena ingin menumpang makan."

Kakashi menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mulai berjalan. "Sasuke, sudah sewajarnya kau bersikap baik padaku. Aku adalah senseimu, atasanmu, sang Hokage… anggap saja kehadiranku di rumahmu sebagai sebuah kehormatan."

Naruto mencatat perkataan Kakashi dalam hati. Ini adalah pelajaran berharga yang bisa diterapkan saat ia sudah menjadi seorang Hokage kelak.

Ujung alis Sasuke berkedut.

.

.

"_Tadaima."_ Ujar Sasuke ketika ia membuka pintu depan. Dua orang pengganggu itu masih setia membuntutinya.

"_Okaeri."_ Suara Hinata terdengar dari arah dapur. Kini Hinata berjalan ke arah pintu depan. "Kau sudah pulang? Tunggu sebentar lagi, makan malam sedang- eh? Ternyata ada Hokage-sama dan Naruto-kun. Selamat datang."

Mata Kakashi terlihat menyipit karena tersenyum. "Maaf jika kedatangan kami mengganggu. Tadi Sasuke mengundangku dan Naruto untuk makan malam disini."

Sasuke mendelik ke arah Hokage keenam itu. Siapa yang mengundang huh?! Mereka berdua yang datang seenaknya tanpa diundang lebih dulu.

Hinata tersenyum. "Ah, begitu ya. Mohon tunggu sebentar, makan malam akan segera siap."

Kakashi tertawa. "Terima kasih, Hinata. Tidak perlu repot-repot."

Setelah sedikit beramah-tamah, Hinata lalu undur diri ke dapur sedangkan Sasuke _terpaksa_ menemani Naruto dan Kakashi di ruang tamu.

"Rumahmu nyaman juga." Kata Kakashi sambil mengamati interior rumah. "Mungkin ini karena ada wanita yang tinggal disini, jadi ada yang mengurusinya."

Naruto tidak mengatakan apapun, ia sibuk mengamati sulaman simbol Uchiha yang masih setengah jadi di salah satu pakaian yang tergeletak di ujung sofa. _Pasti itu adalah sulaman Hinata… _Perasaan iri dan cemburu muncul di hatinya tanpa bisa dicegah.

Kini Kakashi tertawa. "Ah, aku jadi iri padamu, Sasuke. Sekarang hidupmu sangat nyaman. Kau memiliki rumah, istri cantik yang selalu menantimu pulang, semua kebutuhanmu tercukupi mulai dari makanan yang selalu tersedia hingga baju yang bersih."

"Jika kau iri, sebaiknya kau juga mencari istri." Jawab Sasuke dengan tenang.

Naruto hanya diam. Perasaannya campur aduk. Melihat kebersamaan Sasuke dan Hinata hatinya masih terasa getir. Ia memang sudah berhenti memikirkan kata _mungkin _dan _seandainya. _Namun meski begitu…

"Nah… hidup membujang lebih cocok untukku." Kakashi lalu mencium aroma makanan yang menguar dari dapur. "Sepertinya enak."

Tak lama kemudian mereka duduk bersama di ruang makan. Di atas meja terdapat berbagai hidangan yang terlihat hangat dan enak.

"Maaf karena saya tidak memasak hidangan yang istimewa. Semoga Naruto-kun dan Hokage-sama bisa menikmati hidangan sederhana ini." Kata Hinata dengan sopan. Hinata hanya bisa memasak seadanya karena Sasuke tidak mengatakan padanya jika dia akan mengundang Hokage dan Naruto untuk makan malam hari ini. Ia hanya membuat sup miso, tempura sayuran, tamagoyaki, ayam saus tiram, dan kubis gulung dengan saus tomat.

Kakashi tersenyum sambil meraih sumpitnya. "Ini sudah lebih dari cukup. Terima kasih."

Naruto memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. "Terima kasih Hinata-chan, sepertinya ini semua sangat enak."

Hinata membalas senyuman itu. "Semoga ini cocok dengan selera Naruto-kun."

Sasuke mendecih. "Si _dobe_ ini bisa memakan apapun. Perut dan lidahnya tidak pernah pilih-pilih."

"Oi _teme!_ Apa maksudnya itu?!"

"Seleramu sangat payah karena kau selalu makan ramen instan."

"Ah, ini enak sekali. Sudah lama aku tidak makan masakan rumahan."

"Terima kasih atas pujian anda, Hokage-sama."

"Jangan menghinanya! Ramen instan adalah penemuan terhebat di abad ini!"

"Aku jadi ingin lebih sering mampir kemari."

Suasana makan malam berlangsung dengan hangat dan ceria. Meski begitu, terkadang Naruto merasa sulit ketika hendak menelan makanannya. Bukan karena tidak enak, masakah Hinata sangat enak. Hanya saja dadanya bergemuruh kacau dan tenggorokannya terasa tercekat ketika menyaksikan tatapan Hinata untuk Sasuke. Itu membuatnya merasa… perih.

Kini tatapan itu bukan untuk Naruto lagi… kini tatapan itu untuk orang lain…

Ia telah kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga…

"Naruto-kun, silahkan tambah lagi." Hinata menyodorkan sepiring lauk padanya sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih." Naruto berusaha membalas senyuman itu meski hatinya terasa koyak.

Karena… kini senyum Hinata tidak lagi sama. Saat Hinata telah berpaling, Naruto baru sadar jika selama ini Hinata selalu memberikan senyum istimewa padanya. Kini tidak ada lagi Hinata yang tersenyum manis padanya sambil menatapnya dengan penuh pengharapan, kehangatan, dan _cinta_. Tidak ada lagi Hinata yang tersipu malu dengan pipinya yang merona merah. Tidak ada lagi Hinata yang mencintainya…

Semua sudah tidak ada lagi… kini Hinata telah berpaling darinya…

_Ia benar-benar terlambat…_

.

.

"Ne Sasuke…"

Sasuke membuka matanya yang terpejam sesaat. "Hmm."

Tangan Hinata memainkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. "K-kapan kita akan memberitahu orang-orang tentang… kehamilanku." Tanyanya dengan malu-malu.

"Tidak perlu memberitahu, mereka akan tahu sendiri ketika melihat perutmu yang membesar nanti."

Dalam keremangan kamar, rona merah yang menjalari pipi Hinata masih terlihat jelas. "A-aku ingin memberitahukan kabar ini pada teman-temanku, Kurenai-sensei, dan Hanabi…" Hinata mulai membayangkan seperti apa respon mereka ketika mendengar kabar kehamilannya ini. Apakah mereka akan turut senang? Terkejut? Tidak percaya?

"Akan jauh lebih baik jika kau memberitahukannya pada Ino." Sasuke membetulkan letak bantalnya. "Hanya dalam sekejap seluruh Konoha akan langsung tahu."

Hinata tertawa sambil menyandarkan keningnya di dada Sasuke. Ino adalah si Ratu Gosip, jika Ino sampai mendengar kabar ini, bisa dipastikan jika seluruh warga Konoha juga akan langsung mendengar kabar dari mulutnya itu.

"Ne Sasuke…"

"Hmm."

"Apakah kau tahu, janin yang berusia 10 minggu sudah memiliki detak jantung."

"….benarkah?"

"Ya. Dia juga sudah memiliki organ vital… juga hidung, bibir, dan telinga."

"….darimana kau mengetahui ini? Byakugan?" Apakah byakugan memiliki kekuatan untuk melihat perkembangan janin? Sasuke lalu menyibakkan selimut mereka dan menatap perut Hinata yang… belum membesar. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan… makhluk bernama janin.

Hinata tertawa kecil seraya membaringkan kepalanya di bantal. "Tentu saja dari buku medis. Disana dicatat semua hal tentang perkembangan bayi dan anak."

"….ah." Sasuke masih menatap perut itu dengan ekspresi rumit.

Mungkin seharusnya ia juga turut membaca buku itu. Ia tidak ingin terlihat bodoh. Tapi darimana ia bisa mendapatkan buku itu?

Kini Hinata mengusap-usap perutnya. "Ini semua terasa… aneh. Seakan masih belum terasa nyata."

_Aku juga akan merasa aneh ketika tahu ada manusia yang tumbuh di perutku,_ batin Sasuke tanpa mampu mengalihkan pandangannya. Kehamilan adalah sesuatu yang… aneh. Ugh, ia tidak mampu berhenti mengibaratkan bayi seperti sebuah parasit. Keduanya memiliki kemiripan kan? Keduanya sama-sama menyerap energi dan nutrisi dari inangnya agar tetap hidup dan tumbuh besar.

Ia bersyukur karena lahir sebagai laki-laki.

"Saat berusia 18 minggu, dia akan bisa menendang." Kata Hinata sambil bangkit duduk.

Sasuke hanya diam sambil turut duduk. _Menendang?_

Hinata kini tersenyum tipis. "Saat Kurenai-sensei hamil dulu, aku juga sempat merasakan Mirai yang menendang perutnya. Itu terasa… ajaib. Kehadirannya adalah sebuah berkah."

"Tidakkah itu berbahaya?"

"…apanya?"

"Tendangan itu. Bagaimana jika sampai menendang jantung, paru-paru atau yang lainnya?" Kini perut Sasuke terasa aneh karena membayangkan ada makhluk hidup yang menendang-nendang organ tubuhnya dari dalam. Itu sangat… mengerikan.

Hinata lagi-lagi tertawa. "Itu tidak mungkin terjadi." Tidak pernah ada kasus ibu hamil yang ditendang jantungnya.

"….semua pembicaraan ini membuatku merinding."

"Sasuke, jangan berlebihan."

"Aku tidak berlebihan." Tubuhnya memang merinding.

Kini Hinata menyibakkan kaus yang ia kenakan sehingga perutnya yang sedikit membesar terpampang jelas. "Apa kau mau menyentuhnya?"

Jika Sasuke menjawab _tidak_ bukankah nanti Hinata akan menertawakannya dan menganggapnya penakut?

Dengan perlahan ia meletakkan tangannya di perut istrinya. Dan ketika kulit mereka bersentuhan, seolah-olah ada aliran listrik yang menjalar dari telapak tangannya dan menuju jantung. Hatinya dipenuhi oleh perasaan yang tidak mampu ia ungkapkan.

Ia merasa… bahagia.

Di dalam perut istrinya ini ada anaknya… darah dagingnya… penerus klannya… harapannya…

Kini hidupnya telah berubah sepenuhnya. Ia tidak hanya hidup untuk dirinya sendiri.

Kini ia telah menjadi seorang suami_…_ dan juga seorang ayah…

Ia sudah tidak sabar lagi bertemu dengan anaknya.

.

.

**Please review^^ komentar kalian sangat berharga bagi saya.**

**Saya hanya manusia biasa, saya akan sedih ketika mendapatkan flame dan saya akan senang ketika tulisan saya bisa diterima dan disukai.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer : Naruto bukan milik saya**

**Don't like don't read**

**Warning : Bahasa tidak baku, EYD tidak sempurna, karakter OOC**

**. **

**. **

**Peduli**

**.**

**.**

Akhir-akhir ini warga Konoha terlihat asyik membicarakan topik hangat yang tengah beredar.

Bukan, mereka bukan membicarakan tentang pernikahan Shikamaru Nara dengan kakak sang Kazekage dari Suna yang terjadi minggu lalu. _Pssh…_ kabar itu sudah hambar. Ada yang lebih heboh lagi!

"Jadi itu memang benar?!"

"Tentu saja, adikku adalah teman dari salah seorang anggota klan Hyuuga. Semua anggota klan Hyuuga tahu jika Hinata-sama memang sedang hamil."

"Eeeh… ternyata memang benar. Kupikir Ino-san hanya mengatakan gosip yang tidak jelas belaka."

Kini Hinata lebih memilih beristirahat total di rumah. Ia sudah tidak bekerja lagi ataupun melakukan hal-hal berat yang bisa mengganggu kehamilannya. Itulah mengapa kini Hinata jarang sekali keluar rumah. Meski begitu, ia sudah memberitahukan orang-orang terdekatnya mengenai kabar ini. Warga Konoha yang masih dipenuhi rasa penasaran tidak bisa bertanya secara langsung pada nyonya Uchiha muda itu. Kini mereka melemparkan pertanyaan pada orang-orang terdekat Hinata untuk mengkonfirmasi kebenaran kabar ini.

"Inuzuka-san, jadi kabar ini memang benar?"

"Apakah benar Hinata-san sedang hamil?"

"Ini tidak salah kan?"

Kiba menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan gusar. Dicecar pertanyaan yang sama selama tiga puluh kali sehari bisa membuatnya jengkel! "Untuk yang keseratus kalinya IYA! ITU MEMANG BENAR!"

Ugh, mengapa justru ia yang diganggu?! Mengapa orang-orang ini tidak menanyakan pada Sasuke Uchiha secara langsung?! Sasuke adalah ayah dari si jabang bayi! Itu akan _lebih_ jelas lagi! Bahkan Sasuke bisa memberikan informasi tambahan seperti dimana tempat dan kapan tanggal pembuatannya! Kurang jelas apa coba?!

Dan jika mereka masih penasaran, tunggu saja beberapa bulan lagi. Pasti perut Hinata akan sebesar semangka. Itu adalah bukti yang tidak terbantahkan lagi.

Ah Kiba…. Tidakkah kau tahu jika orang-orang ini takut bertatap muka dengan Sasuke secara langsung? Dan orang-orang ini juga tidak sabaran, jika harus menunggu selama berbulan-bulan maka bisa dipastikan jika mereka akan mati karena penasaran!

Sama seperti Kiba, orang-orang juga bertanya pada Shino dan Kurenai. Hanya saja mereka berdua jauh lebih tenang dan sabar menghadapi rentetan pertanyaan itu.

Kalau Hanabi… tanpa perlu ditanya, dia akan bercerita secara langsung. Orang-orang menganggap jika pernyataan yang dikeluarkan Hanabi mewakili klan Hyuuga.

Sebenarnya siapa yang membocorkan kabar ini?

Tentu saja Ino Yamanaka!

Satu minggu yang lalu, di kediaman Nara diselenggarakan pesta resepsi pernikahan Shikamaru dengan Temari. Sebenarnya pasangan itu sudah menikah di Suna, namun Shikamaru (atas desakan ibunya) juga menyelenggarakan pesta di Konoha untuk merayakan pernikahannya karena dulu hanya sedikit orang dari Konoha yang diundang ke Suna.

Saat resepsi itu banyak orang yang hadir, termasuk Ino Yamanaka dan pasangan Uchiha muda itu. Ino sedikit merasa curiga ketika mengamati perut Hinata yang sedikit… gendut. Saat itu Hinata memang mengenakan gaun yang sedikit longgar, namun mata jeli Ino mampu menangkap perubahan bentuk tubuh Hinata yang biasanya _sangat_ ideal. Tak butuh waktu lama, Ino langsung mengambil sebuah kesimpulan. Pasti Hinata sedang hamil!

Demi menghormati pernikahan Shika, Ino memutuskan menyebarkan kabar ini tiga hari kemudian. Menurutnya, Shika layak mendapatkan popularitas sebagai pengantin baru.

Dan ketika Ino menyebarkan kabar ini… BOOM! Konoha langsung gempar hanya dalam hitungan jam saja.

…erm, mengapa bisa seheboh itu ya?

Apakah ini karena semua orang mengira Sasuke tidak mungkin memproduksi bayi bersama Hinata?

Ah, lupakan saja.

.

.

"Kau… sudah mendengar kabar ini?" Tanya Sakura pada Naruto.

Pemandangan Konoha di kala senja dari monumen Hokage sangat indah. Sinar matahari yang berwarna keemasan menyapu lembut bangunan-bangunan dan menciptakan bayang-bayang.

"Mm… begitulah." Jawab Naruto perlahan. "Aku juga sudah memberikan selamat pada si _teme._ Ini semua memang tidak mudah. Tapi kurasa aku akan baik-baik saja."

Mata Sakura yang sedikit sembab menengadah ke arah langit. "Aku masih belum memiliki keberanian untuk menatap mata Sasuke-kun secara langsung. Aku tidak ingin dia melihat kerapuhan di mataku karena masih mencintainya."

Naruto tertawa getir. "Setidaknya kau pernah memiliki kesempatan untuk mengungkapkan perasaanmu." _Tidak seperti aku._

"Apa gunanya kesempatan itu jika pada akhirnya aku tetap kalah." Helaian rambut merah muda Sakura tertiup angin.

Naruto menghela nafas. "Itu membuatmu berhenti bertanya-tanya tentang _seandainya _dan _mungkin._ Kau sudah melakukan segala hal untuk mendapatkannya. Aku… benar-benar iri padamu."

"Maaf…"

"Untuk apa?"

"Maaf karena aku dulu hanya diam saja dan bukannya membantumu menyadari perasaanmu yang sebenarnya."

Suara semilir angin mengisi kesunyian diantara mereka.

.

.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Hinata dengan khawatir ketika menyaksikan Sasuke yang sedang duduk di tepi ranjang mengusap-usap pundaknya. Apakah Sasuke terluka? Hinata lalu meletakkan sulamannya ke atas meja kecil yang ada di samping ranjang dan menatap Sasuke.

"Kakashi memukul-mukul pundakku terlalu kencang ketika dia memberiku selamat tadi. Ugh, sepertinya pundakku agak memar."

Hinata tersenyum. "Hokage-sama sangat bersemangat."

Sasuke lalu melirik ke arah Hinata. "Mengapa kau masih menyulam saat malam seperti ini?"

"Untuk mengisi waktu."

"Kau bisa melakukannya saat siang."

"Entah mengapa aku justru selalu tidur saat siang." Ujar Hinata sambil mengusap-usap perutnya. Apakah ini karena ia sedang hamil?

"Ah, jangan tidur dengan rambut yang basah." Kata Hinata sambil menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang membaringkan kepalanya ke atas bantal meski rambutnya sedikit basah.

"Ini hanya _sedikit_ basah."

Hinata menutup mulutnya sambil mengelus perutnya. Semoga saja anaknya tidak keras kepala seperti Sasuke. Terkadang Hinata merasa takut membayangkan anaknya ini akan mewarisi sifat negatif orang tuanya. Bagaimana jika anaknya kelak adalah seorang yang pemalu, cengeng, dingin, pemarah, kasar, dan tidak ramah? Ah, semoga saja anaknya ini hanya mewarisi hal-hal yang baik saja.

Hinata sedikit terkejut karena tiba-tiba Sasuke meraih pergelangan tangannya dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Hinata." Sasuke masih berbaring sambil menatap Hinata dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Ya?"

"Aku adalah orang yang tidak mampu mengekspresikan perasaanku dengan baik. Terkadang aku tidak mampu menunjukkan dengan baik isi hatiku. Meski begitu, ketahuilah jika aku… peduli padamu. Oleh karena itu jika ada hal yang mengganggumu, katakanlah padaku."

Setiap kali ia menatap Hinata yang tersenyum tulus padanya, ia merasa… aneh. Sebuah perasaan protektif muncul secara tiba-tiba di hatinya. Ia ingin melindungi wanita yang terlihat rapuh itu. Ia ingin melindungi wanita itu agar kegelapan tidak singgah di hatinya yang tulus dan murni. Apakah itu yang disebut dengan _peduli?_ Perasaannya berubah menjadi membingungkan dan sulit untuk dipahami setiap kali berhadapan dengan Hinata.

Hinata tertegun. Ini untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke bersikap terbuka padanya.

Sasuke lalu mengecup dengan lembut pergelangan tangan Hinata, tepat di atas denyut nadi yang berdetak.

Entah mengapa kecupan lembut ini membuat hati Hinata bergetar hebat.

Setelah melepaskan kecupannya, ibu jari Sasuke mengelus perlahan pergelangan tangan Hinata. "Aku bisa merasakan detak jantungmu disini." Mata hitamnya mengamati pergelangan tangan Hinata dengan serius. "Detak jantungmu mengalun lembut. Seperti sebuah irama."

Dan kini detak jantung Hinata justru berubah kacau.

"Sasuke?"

"Mm."

"Aku juga peduli padamu."

Sasuke memejamkan matanya tanpa melepaskan tangan Hinata. "Mm… aku tahu itu. Semua tindakanmu yang tulus menunjukkan jika kau peduli padaku."

"Kau… memperhatikanku?"

"Tentu saja."

"Apa yang kau perhatikan dariku?"

"Banyak hal."

"Seperti apa?"

"Kau selalu mengutamakan orang lain dibandingkan dirimu sendiri. Kau selalu mengecek pakaianku, memastikan tidak ada yang robek atau rusak. Jika ada, kau langsung menyulamnya. Kau menanam pohon tomat karena kau tahu aku menyukainya. Kau juga menanam mawar berwarna merah dan putih karena dua warna itu mewakili simbol Uchiha. Kau selalu bangun tidur dengan perlahan-lahan agar tidak membuatku terbangun. Kau selalu meninggalkan sedikit makanan di dapur untuk berjaga-jaga jika aku tiba-tiba lapar. Dan masih banyak yang lainnya…"

Hinata tidak pernah menyangka Sasuke akan memperhatikannya. Itu membuatnya merasa jika usahanya selama ini ternyata tidaklah sia-sia. Hinata lalu membaringkan diri agar bisa menatap Sasuke yang masih memejamkan matanya. "Ne Sasuke…"

"Mm." Kini pria itu membuka matanya.

"Aku tidak bisa menemukan kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan perasaanku padamu."

Ujung bibir Sasuke tertarik ke atas. "Asalkan perasaanmu itu bukan _benci,_ kurasa tidak apa-apa."

Hinata tersenyum. "Bukan benci, aku tidak membencimu. Tapi um…"

"Apa?"

Hinata menghela nafas. "Ini benar-benar sulit…" Gumamnya perlahan.

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu mengatakannya."

Hinata tertawa perlahan. "Sampai saat itu tiba, aku akan mengatakan _aku peduli padamu._"

"Aku tidak keberatan dengan hal itu."

"Sasuke Uchiha…"

"Mm."

"Aku peduli padamu."

"….dan akupun begitu."

.

.

**Jangan lupa komen ya^^**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer : Naruto bukan milik saya**

**Don't like don't read**

**Warning : Bahasa tidak baku, EYD tidak sempurna, karakter OOC**

**. **

**. **

**Langkah**

**.**

**.**

"Aku akan pergi menjalankan misi nanti malam. Hokage yang memerintahkanku untuk pergi ketika hari beranjak malam."

"Ah, begitu ya… berapa lama kau akan pergi?" Tanya Hinata sambil mengamati hari yang masih siang. Awalnya ia sedikit terkejut karena Sasuke pulang cepat. Ternyata suaminya akan menjalankan misi malam ini.

"Entahlah, mungkin empat hari. Atau lebih" Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya. Entah mengapa ia tiba-tiba merasa khawatir meninggalkan Hinata sendirian di rumah selama berhari-hari. Istrinya itu sedang hamil, bagaimana jika istrinya tiba-tiba membutuhkan sesuatu?

Hinata tersenyum, seakan bisa menebak jalan pikiran Sasuke. "Aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Mm, Hanabi sering berkunjung kemari. Dia akan menemaniku selama kau pergi." Hinata menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa.

Ugh, si bungsu Hyuuga itu sangat menyebalkan dengan mulutnya yang cerewet dan sikapnya yang nakal.

"Hanabi juga akan menginap disini. Itu jika kau mengijinkannya-"

"Dia tidak boleh tidur di kamar kita." Potong Sasuke dengan cepat. Ia tidak ingin ada orang asing yang tidur di ranjangnya... err… sekalipun 'orang asing' itu adalah adik iparnya sendiri.

Hinata terlihat terkejut untuk beberapa saat. "O-oh… um… Hanabi akan tidur di kamar ujung."

Sasuke mengangguk, itu lebih baik.

Hinata lalu mengamati rambut Sasuke. "Rambutmu kini semakin panjang, apakah kau memiliki rencana untuk memotongnya?"

Sasuke meraih ujung rambutnya dan nampak berpikir serius. Ia lalu meraih kunai yang ia simpan entah dimana dan mengarahkannya ke rambut hitamnya.

"A-apa yang akan kau lakukan?!" Tanya Hinata dengan tidak percaya. Sasuke tidak mungkin memakai kunai untuk… memotong rambutnya kan?

"Memotongnya." Jawab Sasuke dengan tenang.

"Haruskah kau menggunakan kunai?!"

Sasuke menurunkan kunainya. Ah benar juga, saat ini ia bukan lagi seorang pengembara. Ia tidak harus memotong rambutnya dengan peralatan seadanya.

Hinata lalu bangkit berdiri. "Aku akan mencari gunting."

Pada akhirnya Hinata menemukan gunting. Dalam hati, Hinata bertanya-tanya seperti apakah kehidupan Sasuke saat menjadi pengembara dulu? Jauh dari rumah, teman-teman, dan kenyamanan pasti sangat berat dan kesepian. Dia harus menjalani semuanya seorang diri… ketika memikirkan itu, sebuah perasaan aneh menjalari hati Hinata.

Entah mengapa ia tiba-tiba ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk Sasuke.

"Sasuke, aku sudah menemukan gunting." Kini Hinata terlihat sedikit canggung. "U-um… bolehkah aku memotong rambutmu?"

"….boleh."

Kini keduanya duduk di atas lantai teras samping rumah dan menghadap ke arah taman mawar yang bermekaran. Sasuke hanya duduk dengan tenang dan membiarkan Hinata memotong rambutnya. Ia mengatakan pada Hinata jika ia tidak ingin berganti gaya rambut, mengurangi panjangnya saja sudah cukup.

Telinganya mendengar dengan jelas suara gunting yang memotong helaian rambutnya. Sesekali tangan Hinata mengusap-usap punggung dan bahunya untuk menghilangkan potongan-potongan rambut yang berjatuhan. Ninja adalah seorang yang selalu waspada dan curiga. Seorang ninja tidak akan dengan mudahnya membiarkan seseorang mendekatinya dengan senjata tajam karena mereka akan selalu waspada jika senjata itu akan melukainya dengan tiba-tiba.

Dan kini… Sasuke membiarkan Hinata memotong rambutnya dengan menggunakan gunting. Bahkan Sasuke juga memunggungi Hinata.

Pasti ia sudah benar-benar bisa mempercayai perempuan ini.

"Aku sudah lama tidak memotong rambut orang lain." Kata Hinata perlahan. Ternyata ujung rambut Sasuke tidak sama panjangnya, mungkin ini karena dulu Sasuke memotongnya dengan kunai. "Dulu aku sering memotong rambut Hanabi dan Neji nii-san."

"Mm." Sasuke tidak mengatakan apapun, namun jawaban itu menandakan jika pria itu menyimak perkataan Hinata.

"Aku juga sering memotong poni rambutku sendiri sambil bercermin." Hinata menepuk-nepuk pundak Sasuke untuk menghilangkan helaian rambut yang menempel disana. "Bagian belakang selesai, kini tinggal yang depan. Um, bisakah kau memutar?"

Sasuke memutar tubuhnya sehingga mereka kini berhadapan. Jantung Hinata berdebar kencang ketika mata mereka bertemu.

"Um… a-aku akan memotong ponimu." Kata Hinata sambil mengambil sejumput rambut Sasuke dan memotongnya. Ia berusaha fokus pada pekerjaannya dan mengabaikan Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan lekat.

Tak lama kemudian Hinata selesai, ia meletakkan guntingnya ke lantai. Tangannya lalu menepuk-nepuk dada Sasuke untuk menghilangkan potongan-potongan kecil rambut hitam yang menempel di bajunya.

"Selesai."

"Terima kasih."

"Ne Sasuke…"

"Mm?"

"Kau tidak harus menutupinya." Kata Hinata sambil menyibak rambut Sasuke dan menampilkan sepasang iris mata yang berbeda.

"Aku tahu. Aku hanya ingin saja."

Tatapan Sasuke yang sangat intens membuat jari Hinata gemetar untuk sekilas.

"Sasuke…"

"Mm?"

"Aku peduli padamu." Kedua tangan Hinata kini menangkup pipi Sasuke. "Oleh karena itu aku berdoa agar kau bisa kembali menjalankan misi dengan selamat tanpa terluka sedikitpun."

"Itu hanya misi ringan." Ekspresi Sasuke terlihat tenang.

"Tetap saja…" Ibu jari Hinata mengelus pipi itu. "Kita tidak tahu apa yang bisa terjadi. Aku tahu kau adalah seorang shinobi yang hebat dan kuat. Meski begitu… aku akan tetap mencemaskanmu. Pulanglah dengan selamat. Aku akan menunggu kepulanganmu."

"Hinata."

"Ya?"

"Aku juga peduli padamu."

Senyum Hinata merekah. "Saat kau sudah pulang nanti, aku akan memasak makanan kesukaanmu."

"Oke." Sudut bibir Sasuke tertarik ke atas membentuk sebuah senyuman tipis. Kini ia meraih tangan Hinata dan mengecup pergelangan tangannya dengan lembut, tepat di atas denyut nadinya.

"Tunggu aku pulang."

.

.

Sasuke sudah pergi selama enam hari.

Kepergian Sasuke membuat rumah terasa sepi dan kosong meskipun teman-temannya terkadang datang mengunjunginya.

Hinata merasa rumah ini tidak akan bisa lengkap tanpa kehadiran Sasuke.

Apakah Hinata memang… merindukan Sasuke?

Ah, ternyata peduli pada seseorang itu artinya merindukannya saat tidak ada.

Siang ini Hinata pergi mengunjungi toko bunga Yamanaka karena ia ingin membeli seikat bunga matahari untuk Neji nii-san. Ia ingin… mengabarkan berita bahagia ini pada Neji nii-san.

Ia sadar sepanjang perjalanan ke toko bunga Yamanaka banyak orang meliriknya dan berbisik-bisik lirih tentangnya. Akan tetapi Hinata tidak mempermasalahkan itu semua karena ia sudah terbiasa menghadapi semua ini. Salah satu hal yang menjadi perhatian Hinata adalah kini hanya tinggal _sedikit_ orang yang masih menolak kehadiran Sasuke ataupun status Uchiha yang disandangnya.

Mungkin ini dikarenakan penduduk Konoha telah terbiasa dengan Sasuke…

Ketika Hinata sampai di toko bunga, senyuman ramah Ino langsung menyambutnya. Perempuan berambut pirang itu langsung memeluknya sambil mengajukan puluhan pertanyaan yang membuat Hinata kewalahan.

"Ino… bisakah kita sambung pembicaraan kita lain hari?" Bagaimanapun juga Hinata masih ingin mengunjungi Neji sebelum matahari tenggelam, oleh karena itu ia harus menghentikan obrolannya dengan Ino.

"Ah iya!" Ino nampak tersadar. "Maaf aku lupa bertanya, bunga apa yang kau butuhkan Hinata?" Tanyanya dengan nada profesional.

"Bunga matahari."

"Untuk Neji huh…" Ino tersenyum sambil mengerjakan pesanan Hinata. Gadis berambut pirang itu sudah terbiasa dengan Hinata yang memesan bunga matahari untuk Neji.

Hinata mengangguk sambil mengusap perutnya. "Aku sudah lama tidak mengunjungi nii-san."

Hamil memang membuat Hinata harus mengurangi aktivitasnya, namun itu tidak akan menghentikannya untuk mengunjungi makam Neji Hyuuga.

Ketika Hinata sampai di makam Neji, ia tidak bisa duduk berlutut seperti biasa. Oleh karena itu ia hanya bisa berdiri sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan memanjatkan doa. Ia berharap Neji bisa menemukan kedamaian dan ketenangan.

"Nii-san…" Bisik Hinata ketika ia sudah selesai berdoa. "Kau akan menjadi seorang paman."

Perasaan sedih bercampur bahagia menyelimuti hatinya. Ingin sekali ia melihat ekspresi Neji ketika mendengar kabar ini.

"Aku… bahagia. Saat ini aku benar-benar bahagia. Aku tidak pernah mengira aku akan sebahagia ini ketika hendak menjadi seorang ibu." Hinata mengusap-usap perutnya. "Nii-san tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku, aku baik-baik saja. Aku berharap nii-san juga bahagia dimanapun kau berada saat ini."

Ketika Hinata pulang berziarah, matahari sudah mulai condong ke ufuk barat. Berjalan-jalan saat sore seperti ini sangat nyaman karena matahari tidak membuatnya kepanasan.

Langkah Hinata terhenti ketika Sasuke berada di hadapannya.

Dia sudah pulang?

Lalu apa yang Sasuke lakukan disini?

"Sasuke?"

"Akhirnya aku bisa menemukanmu." Ekspresi kelegaan terlihat jelas di wajah Sasuke. "Tadi kau tidak ada di rumah."

Hinata tertegun. Sasuke mencarinya karena khawatir padanya?

Keduanya hanya berdiri mematung sambil menatap satu sama lain, menyisakan jarak 15 langkah diantara mereka.

Hinata melangkah maju. _Satu langkah… dua langkah… tiga langkah… empat langkah… lima langkah…_

Dan pada langkahnya yang kelima, Sasuke mulai berjalan maju menghampirinya.

Hinata tersenyum. Ia tidak melangkah seorang diri. Ia tidak selalu berjalan maju seorang diri.

Karena Sasuke juga melangkah maju.

Mereka berdua melangkah maju agar bisa saling bertemu.

Dalam pernikahan ini Hinata tidak melangkah seorang diri demi bisa di sisi Sasuke… Sasuke juga akan datang untuk menghampirinya.

"_Tadaima._"

"_Okaeri._"

Matahari senja menciptakan sebuah bayangan sepasang suami istri yang berpelukan erat.

.

.

**Please review^^**

**Dalam sebuah hubungan, jangan hanya menjadi pihak yang terus menerus melangkah maju. Terkadang kita perlu diam sesaat dan memastikan apakah pasangan kita hanya diam ditempat atau turut melangkah maju menghampiri kita.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer : Naruto bukan milik saya**

**Don't like don't read**

**Warning : Bahasa tidak baku, EYD tidak sempurna, karakter OOC**

**. **

**. **

**Sejujurnya aku…**

**.**

**.**

Semenjak perang dunia ninja berakhir, Konoha perlahan-lahan mampu bangkit dari keterpurukannya. Bangunan-bangunan serta rumah-rumah penduduk tertata rapi, sama sekali tidak terlihat jejak-jejak peperangan dan kehancuran yang dulu menghiasi seluruh desa. Para penduduk desa kini bisa dibilang telah memiliki kehidupan dan pekerjaan yang stabil sehingga perekonomian Konoha berkembang pesat.

Akademi ninja kini dipenuhi oleh para generasi muda yang bercita-cita ingin menjadi seorang ninja hebat yang mampu melindungi desa. Para murid akademi ninja berlomba-lomba menuntut ilmu agar bisa menjadi seperti Naruto Uzumaki sang pahlawan Konoha yang mereka kagumi.

Kini Naruto telah menjadi idola Konoha. Para ninja mengagumi kemampuannya. Para penduduk non-ninja menyukai pribadinya yang ramah dan rendah hati. Para anggota klan mengelu-elukannya karena Naruto adalah calon Hokage. Anak-anak memujanya karena telah mendengarkan cerita heroik yang dilakukan Naruto. Para gadis-gadis menyukai penampilannya yang tampan, mereka selalu mengejar-ngejar Naruto dan berharap mendapatkan kesempatan untuk berkencan dengannya.

"Naruto senpai!"

"Kyaa! Uzumaki-sama!"

"Uzumaki-san!"

Naruto hanya tersenyum sambil melambai ke arah kerumunan gadis-gadis remaja yang meneriakkan namanya, setelah itu Naruto berusaha meloloskan diri dari tempat ini dengan secepat kilat. Ia tidak ingin berada di tengah-tengah kerumunan gadis-gadis itu dan menjadi sasaran mereka.

Naruto memang senang mendapatkan banyak fans dan diidolakan seperti ini, tapi jika mereka berubah menjadi keterlaluan maka Naruto juga akan muak! Naruto merasa jengkel setiap kali mendapati gadis-gadis yang diam-diam berusaha mengintip jendela apartemennya agar bisa menyaksikannya berganti pakaian!

Arrrgh! Mengapa mereka sangat agresif sekali?!

Naruto tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya saat bertemu dengan sosok Hinata yang sedang berbelanja di pasar. Mereka berdua memang sangat jarang bertemu. Namun entah kenapa setiap kali ia berpapasan dengan Hinata, Naruto merasa Hinata menjadi semakin cantik.

Tatapan Naruto berubah muram. Perasaan nyeri tiba-tiba menjalari hatinya ketika ia mengingat jika perempuan yang ada di hadapannya itu telah menikah dengan orang lain dan saat ini tengah hamil.

Naruto hendak berbalik dan pergi, namun niat itu ia batalkan.

Dengan senyum yang dipaksakan, Naruto berjalan menghampiri Hinata yang selesai berbelanja. "Yo! Hinata-chan!" Sapanya dengan nada penuh keceriaan. Tidak ada yang mengira jika saat ini Naruto sedang berakting.

"Ah, Naruto-kun… selamat siang." Sapa Hinata dengan sopan. Senyum manis yang terukir di bibirnya membuat Naruto membeku untuk sesaat.

Rasa malu dan bersalah membanjiri hati Naruto karena diam-diam ia menyukai istri sahabatnya sendiri. Naruto lalu menundukkan pandangannya dan melihat perut Hinata yang kini terlihat membesar.

Rasa malu itu kini semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Kubantu ya?" Kata Naruto sambil mengambil alih belanjaan Hinata. "Aku tidak ingin kau menjadi lelah. Ibu hamil tidak boleh lelah."

Membantu Hinata membawa belanjaannya adalah hal yang normal untuk dilakukan bukan? Naruto hanya ingin membantu, ia tidak berniat yang lainnya.

Awalnya Hinata menolak, namun pada akhirnya ia menerima bantuan Naruto. Terlebih lagi si bibi penjual sayur juga mengatakan akan lebih baik jika Hinata tidak membawa belanjaannya seorang diri.

"Maaf telah merepotkanmu." Kata Hinata dengan perasaan bersalah.

Naruto hanya tertawa kecil. "Membawa tiga kantung belanjaan bukan hal yang merepotkan. Mengapa kau berbelanja sebanyak ini?"

Ekspresi Hinata melembut. "Aku ingin memasakkan sesuatu yang istimewa untuk Sasuke karena ia baru saja selesai menjalankan misi selama berhari-hari."

"A-ah… begitu ya…" Naruto tersenyum canggung. Perasaan iri menyelimuti hatinya saat menyaksikan perhatian tulus Hinata untuk Sasuke.

Lagi-lagi Naruto melirik perut Hinata yang membesar. Mau tidak mau Naruto membanding-bandingkan kehidupannya dengan Sasuke.

Pada awalnya, ia dan Sasuke adalah dua orang yang serupa. Mereka berdua adalah sepasang bocah yatim piatu yang tidak memiliki keluarga yang mencintainya. Mungkin Sasuke tidak pernah mengakuinya akan tetapi Naruto tahu jauh di lubuk hati sahabatnya, sebenarnya Sasuke sangat kesepian. Seluruh anggota klannya musnah dan menyisakan luka dan dendam di hatinya. Rumah yang dulunya dipenuhi oleh anggota keluarganya berubah menjadi saksi bisu pembantaian yang berdarah-darah.

Tak mengherankan sahabatnya itu tidak pernah merasa betah di Konoha.

Namun kini…

Sasuke memiliki semua hal yang diinginkan Naruto. Sasuke bukan lagi seorang pemuda yatim piatu yang hidup seorang diri dan mengembara tanpa arah. Saat ini Sasuke telah memiliki rumah yang nyaman, istri yang baik dan perhatian, teman-teman yang mendukungnya, dan juga… _anak._

Sasuke telah memiliki sebuah _keluarga_. Tidak seperti Naruto yang sampai saat ini masih berstatus seorang diri.

"Si _teme_ adalah orang yang dingin dan angkuh. Meski begitu, sebenarnya dia sangat baik." Naruto tidak tahu mengapa ia tiba-tiba membicarakan tentang Sasuke. "Mungkin dia terlihat tidak berperasaan, akan tetapi diam-diam dia adalah orang yang pemalu dan sering mengalami kesulitan untuk mengekspresikan perasaannya."

Hinata berbisik lirih. "Aku tahu itu…" Ia tahu jika Sasuke adalah orang yang baik dan perhatian. Terkadang orang-orang hanya menilai Sasuke dari penampilan luarnya yang dingin dan kaku, mereka tidak pernah tahu jika Sasuke sebenarnya sangat baik.

"Hinata…"

"Ya?" Hinata melirik ke arah Naruto yang kini berhenti berjalan. Pada akhirnya Hinata juga turut berhenti berjalan.

"Apakah kau… bahagia?" Tanyanya dengan penuh keseriusan. Apakah Hinata bahagia dengan kehidupan yang dijalaninya saat ini?

"Mm…" Hinata tersenyum sambil mengusap perutnya dengan penuh rasa sayang. "Aku benar-benar bahagia." Mungkin kehidupan yang ia jalani saat ini tidak seperti yang pernah ia bayangkan dulu, namun ia sangat bahagia dengan ini semua. Terkadang kenyataan lebih indah daripada mimpi.

Naruto tahu jika Hinata benar-benar bahagia bersama Sasuke. Sepasang mata Hinata yang jernih memancarkan dengan jelas kebahagiaan yang menyelimuti hatinya.

_Meski begitu…_

"Sejujurnya aku…" Naruto berusaha mengendalikan perasaannya. Ia ingin sekali mengatakan perasaannya pada Hinata. Ia benar-benar ingin agar Hinata menyadari perasaannya yang sesungguhnya.

Hinata menanti kata-kata yang hendak diucapkan Naruto.

"Sejujurnya… aku sangat mencin-"

"Kau disini rupanya."

Suara Sasuke sukses membuat Naruto menelan kembali kata-katanya.

"Sasuke?" Hinata terkejut melihat kehadiran Sasuke disini. Bukankah seharusnya saat ini Sasuke berada di kantor Hokage?

Perkataan Naruto langsung Hinata buang jauh-jauh. Kini Hinata lebih memilih memusatkan perhatiannya pada Sasuke yang berjalan menghampirinya.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan padamu untuk tetap di rumah dan membiarkanku belanja setelah aku pulang dari kantor Hokage. Kau ternyata keras kepala."

"Maaf." Hinata terlihat sedikit bersalah. "Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu."

Naruto hanya diam sambil mencengkeram erat kantung belanjaan yang ada di tangannya. _Apa yang baru saja hendak ia katakan tadi?_ Ia merasa bersyukur karena Sasuke tiba di saat yang tepat. Seandainya saja Sasuke datang terlambat…

Naruto tidak mampu memikirkan hal yang mungkin akan terjadi.

"_Dobe._" Sasuke melirik ke arah Naruto yang masih berdiri mematung. "Apa kau sudah menyelesaikan laporan misimu? Kakashi-sensei masih menunggu laporan darimu."

"Ah? Oh iya, aku lupa… hahaha…" Naruto berusaha tertawa ceria.

Akan tetapi tawanya sedikit demi sedikit luntur ketika melihat tatapan dingin Sasuke yang ditujukan padanya.

.

.

Naruto berbaring di lapangan rumput tanpa beralaskan apapun. Kedua tangannya yang terlipat ia jadikan bantal untuk kepalanya. Sepasang mata birunya yang jernih menatap langit malam yang cerah dan bertabur bintang.

"Kau sudah datang huh…" Ujar Naruto tanpa menoleh ke arah seseorang yang kini berjalan ke arahnya. "Aku sudah lama menunggu."

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Sasuke Uchiha bergabung bersama Naruto. Hanya saja pria berambut hitam itu lebih memilih duduk dan bukannya berbaring.

Naruto bangkit duduk. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf untuk kejadian siang tadi. Aku tidak tahu mengapa mulutku tiba-tiba mengucap-"

"Dia adalah istriku." Potong Sasuke dengan dingin dan tegas yang langsung membuat Naruto bungkam.

Selama ini Sasuke adalah pria yang pendiam dan irit bicara. Sasuke hanya akan bicara seperlunya, itupun dengan nada yang super serius. Dan kini pria itu mengucapkan kalimat yang tidak hanya serius namun juga dingin dan tegas seolah tidak memberikan kesempatan pada lawan bicaranya untuk membantah pernyataannya.

"Dia adalah istriku." Ulangnya lagi dengan nada yang lebih dingin dan tegas.

"Aku tahu itu." Kata Naruto perlahan. Ia _sangat_ tahu itu.

"Sebaiknya kau membuang jauh-jauh perasaanmu. Itu adalah keputusan terbaik untuk semua orang."

Naruto terkekeh. "Apakah kau mengatakan semua ini karena kau takut Hinata akan melirikku ketika ia mengetahui perasaanku padanya?" Nada kalimatnya seolah mencemooh. "Aku tidak menyalahkan ketakutanmu. Bagaimanapun juga Hinata menyukai, ah bukan, ia _mencintaiku_ sejak lama. Ia sudah _mencintaiku_ saat ia masih anak-anak dulu dan tidak pernah memperhatikan si jenius Sasuke Uchiha. Apa kau yakin Hinata sudah melupakan rasa cintanya padaku? Apa kau yakin jika Hinata tidak pernah memikirkanku setiap kali ia bersama denganmu?"

Sasuke berusaha sekuat tenaga agar emosinya tidak terpancing. "Terserah apa katamu. Yang terpenting _saat ini_ adalah Hinata telah menjadi istriku dan kini dia juga mengandung anakku. Kalian berdua tidak akan bisa bersama."

"Apakah ini adalah tantangan? Apakah kau berpikir aku tidak bisa membuat Hinata meninggalkanmu dan lebih memilih bersama denganku?"

"Tutup mulutmu!" Sasuke bangkit berdiri dengan penuh amarah. Naruto telah berhasil mengungkit-ungkit pemikiran yang paling ia benci. Ia sangat benci memikirkan seandainya Hinata suatu hari nanti memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkannya demi Naruto. Sasuke tahu bagaimana perasaan Hinata pada Naruto, dan itu terkadang membuatnya kesal karena Hinata menyimpan perasaan pada pria lain meski Hinata telah berstatus sebagai istrinya.

Hinata memang peduli dan selalu perhatian pada Sasuke, namun itu masih belum cukup.

Itu masih belum cukup….

Naruto turut bangkit berdiri. "Orang yang dicintai Hinata adalah _aku._ Meski dia adalah istrimu, apakah kau yakin jika dia benar-benar menerimamu sebagai suaminya? Apakah kau yakin dia benar-benar menginginkan semua sentuhanmu? Kau memang memiliki tubuhnya, namun apakah kau juga memiliki hatinya?"

Dengan secepat kilat Naruto menghindari tinju Sasuke yang nyaris menyentuh wajahnya. Sebelum Naruto sempat berkata apapun, Sasuke justru menyerangnya dengan bertubi-tubi. Pada akhirnya Naruto tidak hanya menghindar saja namun juga mulai melakukan serangan balasan. Ia tidak ingin hanya diam saja dan membiarkan Sasuke bertingkah seeenaknya.

Pada akhirnya kedua orang ini berkelahi. Mereka saling memukul, menghindar, menendang, dan menghajar. Meski pertarungan mereka terlihat sengit, namun mereka tidak mengeluarkan jutsu apapun. Mereka hanya melakukan pertarungan fisik untuk menyalurkan amarah dan kekesalan di hati mereka berdua.

….seandainya mereka berdua memang bertarung dengan _serius_ maka bisa dipastikan Konoha akan langsung berantakan saat ini.

Entah berapa lama mereka berdua bertarung, yang jelas kini mereka berhenti. Tubuh keduanya lecet dan babak belur namun amarah mereka telah mereda. Naruto mengusap-usap pundaknya yang terasa nyeri sementara Sasuke terlihat sibuk mengelap darah yang menetes dari sudut bibirnya.

"Kau lumayan juga." Puji Naruto sambil menggerutu.

"Begitupun denganmu."

Naruto menundukkan wajahnya. "Maaf. Perkataanku tadi memang keterlaluan."

Sasuke hanya diam.

"Aku tidak akan merebut Hinata darimu." Ucap Naruto dengan nada getir. "Aku tidak sejahat itu." _Terlebih lagi Hinata sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi._ Naruto tahu itu. Semua yang ia katakan tadi hanyalah emosi sesaat. Naruto sadar betul jika ia memang tidak mungkin bisa bersama dengan Hinata.

"Jika kau ingin merebutnya maka lakukan saja. Aku akan menghabisimu dengan senang hati."

Entah mengapa perkataan Sasuke yang serius itu justru membuat Naruto tertawa.

"Apa yang lucu?"

"Tidak ada." Naruto menggelengkan kepala. "Hanya saja… ah…" Naruto tidak ingin berhadapan dengan maut. Ia tidak bodoh. Memancing kemurkaan Uchiha berarti harus siap mempertaruhkan nyawa. Ia tidak ingin mati muda.

"Oy _teme…._"

"Hmm."

"Perlakukan dia dengan baik. Jangan sampai ada penyesalan nanti." Kata Naruto dengan penuh arti.

"…aku tahu."

"Aku mencintai Hinata."

Ekspresi Sasuke tidak mampu ditebak. "Aku juga tahu itu."

.

.

"Sasuke? Kau sudah pulang? astaga! Apa yang terjadi padamu?!" Hinata terlihat panik saat melihat Sasuke pulang dengan memar dan luka yang menghiasi tubuhnya.

"Hanya luka lecet karena berlatih." Sasuke berusaha menghindari tangan Hinata yang hendak menyentuhnya.

Hinata membeku untuk sesaat. Mengapa Sasuke… menghindarinya?

"Ini sudah malam, aku ingin tidur." Sasuke langsung pergi meninggalkan Hinata tanpa menoleh ke arahnya.

Hati Hinata terasa perih ketika menatap punggung Sasuke yang berjalan menjauhinya.

Mengapa Sasuke sangat dingin dan ketus malam ini?

Apa yang terjadi?

.

.

**Jangan lupa review^^**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer : Naruto bukan milik saya**

**Don't like don't read**

**Warning : Bahasa tidak baku, EYD tidak sempurna, karakter OOC**

**. **

**. **

**Cemburu**

**.**

**.**

Hinata tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, yang jelas selama tiga hari ini Sasuke bersikap dingin padanya. Sasuke memang memiliki kepribadian yang dingin, namun _biasanya_ Sasuke akan memperhatikan Hinata, menyimak perkataannya, dan memberikan respon singkat.

Tidak seperti sekarang. Jangankan berinteraksi, setiap kali Hinata menyapanya, Sasuke justru memalingkan wajahnya.

Itu sangat menyakitkan.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Apa kesalahan yang telah dilakukan oleh Hinata hingga membuat Sasuke begitu membencinya seperti ini?

Ingin sekali Hinata bertanya, namun setiap kali Hinata hendak berbicara Sasuke justru langsung menghindarinya.

Mau tidak mau Hinata memikirkan sikap dan perkataannya akhir-akhir ini. Apakah Hinata tanpa sengaja mengatakan atau melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Sasuke jengkel dan marah?

Namun meski Hinata berpikir dengan keras, ia tidak bisa menemukan jawabannya. Yang jelas Sasuke berubah menjadi aneh setelah dia pulang ke rumah dengan memar-memar di tubuhnya.

Pasti ada sesuatu yang telah terjadi saat itu.

Namun apa?

Apa kaitannya dengan Hinata?

Hinata hanya mampu menghela nafas sambil menatap sisi ranjang yang kosong. Kini mereka berdua tidur terpisah karena Sasuke lebih memilih tidur di ruang tamu daripada berbaring di samping Hinata. Mereka kini juga tidak lagi makan bersama.

Hinata merindukan kebersamaan dan keakraban mereka yang dulu.

Hinata bangkit duduk, selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya melorot dan menampilkan piyama berwarna ungu terang yang dikenakannya. Sepasang mata Hinata basah oleh air mata. Hamil memang membuat perasaanya jauh lebih sensitif dari yang biasanya. Perlakuan Sasuke ini membuat hatinya sangat sedih, namun ia tidak tahu bagaimana menyelesaikan masalah ini.

Dengan perlahan Hinata berjalan keluar kamar dan pergi ke ruang tamu, tempat dimana Sasuke tidur saat ini. Dalam keremangan, Hinata dapat melihat dengan jelas punggung Sasuke yang sedang tidur di sofa ruang tamu. Sasuke tidak memakai selimut namun kepalanya beralaskan bantal.

Hinata membatalkan niatnya yang hendak membangunkan Sasuke untuk berbicara secara serius mengenai hubungan mereka. Sepertinya Hinata harus menunggu selama dua atau tiga hari lagi, dengan begitu amarah Sasuke mungkin sedikit mereda sehingga mereka berdua bisa kembali berbicara.

Meski begitu…

Hinata berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukanya dengan perlahan. Tanpa mempedulikan lantai yang dingin, Hinata duduk di lantai teras samping rumah, tempat dimana ia memotong rambut Sasuke dulu.

Apakah hubungan mereka bisa kembali seperti dulu lagi?

Perlahan-lahan air matanya mengalir. Ia tidak menghapusnya, ia membiarkan air mata itu mengalir dan berjatuhan membasahi bajunya. Mengapa ia menjadi sangat cengeng seperti ini? Dengan lembut ia lalu mengusap perutnya. Banyak hal yang ingin ia ceritakan pada Sasuke. Ia ingin bercerita mengenai tanaman tomatnya yang saat ini sudah siap dipanen. Ia ingin bercerita mengenai kegemarannya memakan apel dengan saus kacang akhir-akhir ini. Ia ingin bercerita mengenai kedekatan Hanabi dengan Konohamaru. Ia ingin bercerita jika ia sudah mulai menyulam pakaian bayi dengan simbol Uchiha. Ia ingin bercerita… jika ia merasakan anak mereka yang bergerak-gerak di perutnya.

Angin dingin menerpa tubuhnya namun Hinata masih enggan beranjak. Ia tidak ingin tidur seorang diri di ranjang mereka. Ia benar-benar merindukan Sasuke yang diam-diam membetulkan selimut mereka lalu memeluk erat tubuhnya ketika tertidur. Ia benar-benar merindukan Sasuke yang akan tersenyum tipis sambil menatap rambutnya yang acak-acakan saat pagi.

Ia benar-benar merindukan suaminya…

Hinata membeku ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki Sasuke yang berjalan mendekatinya. Hinata tidak ingin menoleh. Hinata tidak ingin memperlihatkan wajahnya yang dipenuhi air mata ini pada Sasuke.

Hinata masih enggan menoleh meski Sasuke kini duduk di belakangnya sambil memeluk erat tubuhnya.

"Disini dingin." Kata Sasuke sambil merapatkan tubuh mereka berdua. Punggung Hinata menempel erat di dada Sasuke, Hinata bahkan mampu merasakan detak jantung pria itu yang berdentum-dentum.

"Kau harus masuk."

Hinata hanya diam.

Sasuke mengecup pucuk kepala Hinata dan semakin mempererat pelukannya. "Maaf untuk semua sikap burukku akhir-akhir ini." Katanya dengan suara perlahan

Hinata masih bungkam.

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Aku bersikap buruk padamu karena… aku… cemburu." Dengan susah payah akhirnya Sasuke berhasil mengucapkan ini.

Awalnya ia menolak mengakui jika apa yang dirasakannya ini adalah sebuah perasaan bernama 'cemburu'. Namun sekeras apapun ia menolak, pada akhirnya ia harus mengakui jika ia memang cemburu.

_Cemburu?_ Hinata langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Apa yang dikatakan Sasuke tadi? Cemburu?! Hinata tidak salah dengar kan?

Melihat Hinata dengan mata sembab dan pipi basah oleh air mata, entah kenapa hati Sasuke terasa nyeri. Sikap buruknya telah membuat Hinata bersedih dan menangis.

"A-apa k-katamu barusan?"

"Aku cemburu pada Naruto." Jari telunjuk Sasuke berusaha mengusap air mata di pipi Hinata. "Aku cemburu padanya karena kau mencintainya. Kau mencintainya sejak dulu… bahkan hingga kini." Jari telunjuk itu lalu turun ke leher Hinata dan berhenti tepat di atas denyut nadinya. "Dulu aku pernah mengatakan padamu jika aku adalah seseorang yang tidak suka berbagi." Nada suaranya berubah dingin. "Jika suatu saat nanti kau memutuskan untuk meninggalkanku agar bisa bersama dengannya maka…" Kini tangannya mencengkeram leher Hinata, tidak mencekiknya, hanya meletakkannya disana. "…aku akan menghancurkanmu. Daripada melihatmu dimiliki oleh orang lain maka akan lebih baik jika kau kuhancurkan saja."

Hinata berusaha mengendalikan perasaannya yang bergejolak kacau. "Aku tidak mencintainya. Aku bersumpah, kini aku tidak lagi mencintainya." Suaranya bergetar namun tatapannya penuh kesungguhan, ia berharap Sasuke bisa menangkap kejujuran di matanya. "Aku sudah berhenti mencintainya sejak lama…"

Dinding kecemburuan di hati Sasuke perlahan-lahan runtuh ketika menatap kesungguhan di mata Hinata. Dan ketika ia sadar dengan apa yang tengah ia lakukan saat ini, tangannya langsung melepaskan leher Hinata.

Sasuke merasa marah pada dirinya sendiri. Apa yang telah ia lakukan ini? Ia adalah seorang monster. Ia hampir mencekik istrinya yang sedang mengandung hanya karena terbakar api cemburu. Dan apa yang ia katakan tadi? _Menghancurkan Hinata?_ Suami macam apa yang mengatakan hendak menghancurkan istrinya sendiri?

_Ia benar-benar seorang monster…_

Melihat Sasuke yang buru-buru berdiri, Hinata juga turut berdiri. "Sasuke?"

"Berhenti… jangan dekati aku." Bisik Sasuke ketika Hinata hendak mendekatinya.

Sepasang mata Hinata berubah muram.

"Aku adalah pria brengsek yang hendak menyakiti istrinya. Akan lebih baik jika kau menjauhiku." Ujarnya sambil melangkah pergi. Hinata terlalu baik untuknya. Ia telah berulang kali menyakiti istrinya. Akan lebih baik jika Sasuke pergi dari rumah ini, dengan begitu ia bisa berhenti menyakiti istrinya.

"Sasuke!" Hinata membuntuti Sasuke hingga ke ruang tamu. "Kau mau kemana?" Tanyanya dengan panik. Apakah Sasuke akan benar-benar meninggalkannya? Apakah hubungan mereka akan terus menerus seperti ini? Apakah Sasuke hendak menyerah dengan hubungan mereka ini? Apakah hubungan mereka berdua tidak bisa diselamatkan lagi?

Sasuke enggan menoleh ke arah Hinata.

"Sasuke Uchiha!" Teriak Hinata. "Jika kau benar-benar pergi maka aku tidak akan sudi kembali lagi ke rumah ini!"

Tangan Sasuke yang telah memegang gagang pintu membeku.

Bahkan bisa dibilang sekujur tubuhnya membeku.

"Jika kau benar-benar pergi, maka aku juga akan pergi!" Tantang Hinata. "Aku akan pergi dan tidak akan pernah menginjakkan kaki di rumah ini lagi!"

Sasuke menurunkan tangannya dari gagang pintu dan beralih menatap Hinata yang berusaha menahan air matanya.

"Sasuke… kita berdua telah menikah." Suara Hinata sedikit parau. "Kau adalah suamiku dan aku adalah istrimu. Selama kita berdua masih menikah, kita akan selalu terikat." Air mata Hinata perlahan jatuh. "Pernikahan tidak hanya dijalani oleh satu orang saja… pernikahan bisa bertahan karena suami dan istri menjalaninya bersama."

Hati Sasuke sedikit demi sedikit luluh.

"Sasuke… aku tidak bisa menjalani pernikahan ini seorang diri… aku membutuhkanmu…" Hinata mengusap perutnya. "Anak kita membutuhkanmu… jika kau pergi atau menjauhiku, aku tidak akan mampu bertahan. Jika ada masalah, kumohon katakanlah. Kita berdua pasti akan mampu memecahkannya bersama-sama."

Sasuke berjalan menghampiri Hinata.

Dan memeluknya.

"Maafkan aku." Bisiknya.

Hinata terisak-isak. "Kumohon jangan pergi."

"Aku tidak akan pergi." Ucapnya dengan bersungguh-sungguh.

_Ia tidak akan pergi…_

_Selama Hinata membutuhkannya, ia tidak akan pergi…_

.

.

Mereka berbincang-bincang hingga dini hari tiba, mereka berdua saling bertukar cerita mengenai hal-hal yang telah mereka lewatkan akhir-akhir ini.

Sasuke menyimak semua perkataan Hinata dan mencatatnya dalam hati. Tangannya membelai helaian rambut Hinata yang saat ini membaringkan kepalanya di dadanya, tepat di jantungnya. Sesekali Hinata menguap ketika tengah bercerita, nampaknya Hinata sudah tidak mampu lagi menahan kantuknya.

"Tidurlah, kita masih memiliki banyak waktu." Ujar Sasuke perlahan. "Kau bisa melanjutkan ceritamu besok."

Hinata bangkit duduk sambil mengusap-usap matanya. "Aku ingin mengambil minum dulu."

"Biar kuambilkan." Sasuke bangkit berdiri dan berjalan keluar kamar. Samar-samar ia mendengar Hinata mengucapkan kata 'terima kasih'. Ujung bibirnya melengkung, Hinata tidak perlu berterima kasih dengan apa yang ia lakukan karena ini sudah merupakan tugasnya.

Terlebih lagi ia harus menebus semua kesalahannya pada Hinata.

Ketika sampai di dapur, ia mengambil sebotol air minum lalu membawanya kembali ke kamar. Entah mengapa ia teringat pada pembicaraannya dengan Naruto beberapa hari lalu.

_"Perlakukan dia dengan baik. Jangan sampai ada penyesalan nanti."_

Langkahnya terhenti untuk sesaat.

Penyesalan huh?

Ia memiliki banyak sekali penyesalan dalam hatinya. Salah satu penyesalan terbesarnya adalah tentang kematian kakaknya…

Sasuke bertekad tidak akan menambah semakin banyak penyesalan lagi.

Ketika ia kembali ke kamarnya, Hinata justru sudah tertidur lelap.

Sasuke meletakkan botol minum itu di samping ranjang, untuk berjaga-jaga seandainya Hinata terbangun dan merasa haus. Matanya kini meneliti Hinata yang terlelap. Ketika tertidur seperti ini, Hinata terlihat sangat damai dan rapuh, sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti seorang ninja tangguh yang memiliki mata byakugan.

_Dan perempuan ini adalah istrinya…_

Dengan perlahan ia menyelimuti Hinata, berusaha tidak membuatnya terbangun. Sejujurnya ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sebagai seorang suami. Memorinya mengenai sosok ayah dan ibunya sedikit demi sedikit mulai buram. Seperti apakah interaksi antara ayah dan ibunya dulu? Apakah ayahnya juga selalu bersikap dingin pada ibunya? Apakah mereka berdua sering menghabiskan waktu mengobrol bersama disela-sela kesibukan ayahnya? Apakah mereka berdua pernah berselisih dan bertengkar? Apakah ayahnya pernah membuat ibunya menangis?

Ia benar-benar tidak tahu. Ia tidak memiliki pengetahuan apapun dalam bidang ini dan tidak ada yang bisa mengajarinya.

Sejak kecil ia sudah terobsesi dengan kekuatan. Yang ia pikirkan hanyalah bagaimana caranya memiliki kekuatan hebat, ia sama sekali tidak memikirkan yang lainnya. Oleh karena itu bisa dibilang kemampuannya dalam bersosialisasi sangat kurang.

Semua teman-teman dan orang-orang yang dekat dengannya tidak ada yang bisa ia jadikan contoh dan panutan mengenai cara menjadi suami yang baik, bahkan sebagian besar dari mereka masih belum menikah karena terlalu asyik tenggelam dalam pekerjaannya. Contohnya saja Kakashi, Hokage keenam itu bahkan sampai sekarang masih betah membujang meskipun usianya sudah tidak muda lagi. Anjing dan kucing saja perlu berkembang biak, mengapa para shinobi itu tidak mau memikirkan masalah keturunan? Memangnya mereka tidak takut jika tiba-tiba mereka mati dan tidak ada yang melanjutkan nama mereka?

Hatake dan Senju hanyalah sedikit contoh nama yang tidak memiliki penerus. Seandainya si nenek tua itu mati, siapa yang bisa melanjutkan garis keturunan Senju? Akan sangat disayangkan seandainya nama Senju punah begitu saja dan menjadi sebuah legenda di dunia ninja.

Sasuke berbaring di samping Hinata sambil mengamati raut wajah istrinya yang terlihat tenang dan damai. Ia benar-benar peduli pada Hinata dan ia ingin sekali menjadi seorang suami yang bisa memperlakukan istrinya dengan baik. Ia lalu melirik perut Hinata yang semakin membesar.

_Dan juga anak mereka…_

Mungkin ia tidak mampu menjadi ayah yang sempurna, namun ia berharap bisa menjadi seorang ayah yang mampu menyayangi dan melindungi anaknya.

Ia tidak ingin pengalaman masa kecilnya terulang pada anaknya. Ia tidak ingin anaknya tumbuh dengan pemikiran bahwa ayahnya sama sekali tidak menyayanginya.

_"Aku sudah berhenti mencintainya sejak lama…"_ Kata-kata Hinata terngiang di benaknya.

Benarkah itu?

Ia memang melihat kesungguhan dan kejujuran di mata Hinata, namun entah mengapa ia merasa belum mampu mempercayai perkataan itu sepenuhnya.

.

.

**Terima kasih banyak untuk semua komentar dan dukungan kalian selama ini. I love you all…**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer : Naruto bukan milik saya**

**Don't like don't read**

**Warning : Bahasa tidak baku, EYD tidak sempurna, karakter OOC**

**. **

**. **

**Home**

**.**

**.**

"Sakura-senpai."

Sakura tersenyum sambil melambai sekilas ke arah dua orang juniornya yang berpapasan dengannya di koridor rumah sakit.

Samar-samar Sakura mampu menangkap pembicaraan dua orang gadis itu.

"Sakura-senpai seorang ninja medis yang hebat…"

"Aku sangat mengidolakannya, kuharap aku bisa sehebat dia…"

Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis saat mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Sakura tidak sehebat yang mereka bicarakan, ia masih perlu banyak belajar. Ia berharap semoga saja para juniornya bisa menjadi seorang ninja medis handal yang mampu berkontribusi untuk Konoha.

Senyum Sakura membeku dan langkahnya terhenti mendadak ketika ia melihat sosok Hinata dengan perut besarnya berjalan tidak jauh darinya.

Sakura hanyalah manusia biasa. Ketika ia melihat Hinata kini memiliki segala hal yang ia impikan dulu –_Sasuke, pernikahan, keluarga Uchiha, bayi–_ perasaan iri, marah, sedih dan cemburu menjalari hatinya.

Mengapa bukan Sakura yang mendapatkan semua itu?

Mengapa Hinata mendapatkan semua yang ia impikan sejak dulu?

Pada akhirnya Sakura berusaha meneguhkan hatinya dan berjalan menghampiri Hinata. Semua yang terjadi saat ini bukanlah salah Hinata, ia tidak berhak membenci Hinata. Ia dan Hinata adalah korban dari takdir.

Hinata masih belum menyadari kehadirannya. Perempuan yang sedang hamil enam bulan itu terlihat berjalan perlahan dan hati-hati agar tidak menyenggol pasien dan dokter yang berjalan lalu lalang di rumah sakit. Sepertinya Hinata hendak memeriksakan kandungannya. Yang menjadi perhatian Sakura adalah mengapa Hinata hanya seorang diri saja, mengapa tidak ada yang menemaninya? Mengapa Sasuke tidak menemaninya?

Sakura mengangkat tangannya, hendak melambai pada Hinata. Akan tetapi tangannya yang hendak terangkat langsung membeku ketika ia melihat sosok Sasuke Uchiha berjalan tergesa-gesa menghampiri istrinya.

Dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, Sakura melihat keakraban mereka berdua. Hinata tersenyum sambil mengatakan sesuatu pada Sasuke, sementara pria itu hanya mengangguk dan tetap bungkam. Sasuke masih terlihat dingin dan kaku seperti biasa, namun Sakura juga bisa melihat sikap pria itu yang terlihat lebih protektif dan perhatian. Terutama ketika pria itu berjalan di samping Hinata dan merangkul pundaknya, seolah-olah melindungi Hinata dari segala macam bahaya.

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya dan melenggang pergi, tak ingin menyaksikan mereka berdua.

Mengubur perasaan adalah sesuatu yang sangat sulit untuk dilakukan.

.

.

Hanabi mengelus perut kakaknya dengan perasaan takjub. "Dia menendang!"

Selama ini Hanabi tidak pernah menyentuh perut wanita hamil, ini adalah kali pertamanya. Dan ia merasa takjub karena bisa merasakan keponakannya menendang-nendang.

"Keponakanku ini laki-laki atau perempuan?" Tanya Hanabi sambil menyentuh perut Hinata dengan menggunakan ujung jarinya, sikap Hanabi seperti baru saja menemukan mainan baru yang menarik hatinya.

"Entahlah."

"Eh? Dokter tidak mengatakan apapun?"

"Kami ingin agar kehadirannya menjadi sebuah kejutan. Yang terpenting adalah dia bisa lahir dengan kondisi sehat."

Hanabi memutar bola matanya. "Padahal jika mengetahuinya sejak awal aku bisa membelikan hadiah yang sesuai." Hanabi lalu cekikikan. "Otou-san berharap agar cucu pertamanya ini laki-laki."

"Otou-san mengatakan itu?" Sejujurnya Hinata tidak mempermasalahkan apakah anaknya ini laki-laki atau perempuan, keduanya sama saja. Namun ketika ia mengingat bagaimana harapan semua orang tertuju pada anaknya untuk meneruskan klan Uchiha, mau tidak mau Hinata berharap anak pertamanya ini adalah laki-laki. Meski begitu, ia juga akan bahagia seandainya dikaruniai anak perempuan.

"Hm… tidak juga. Otou-san hanya menyinggung sekilas jika ia berharap bisa menimang cucu laki-laki sebelum dia mati." Tawa Hanabi menggema. "Siapa sangka jika otou-san memiliki sisi dramatis dalam dirinya."

Hinata turut tertawa.

"Otou-san…" Ekspresi Hanabi berubah serius. "Dia mencoba melindungimu. Otou-san menolak semua saran atau gagasan dari para tetua Hyuuga yang ingin menguasai anakmu ataupun ingin memanfaatkannya."

Secara spontan Hinata memeluk perutnya, seolah-olah ingin melindungi anaknya. Apapun yang terjadi, ia tidak akan membiarkan anaknya jatuh ke tangan orang-orang tamak yang haus akan kekuatan.

"Ini adalah kali pertama Uchiha dan Hyuuga memiliki keturunan, bisa dibayangkan jika semua orang bertanya-tanya akan sehebat apa anakmu nanti dan kekuatan macam apa yang akan dimilikinya. Otou-san mengatakan dengan tegas jika anakmu adalah seorang Uchiha dan bukannya Hyuuga, ia melarang para tetua turut campur dalam hal apapun."

"Katakan pada otou-san jika aku sangat berterimakasih." Hinata merasa terharu mendengar perkataan Hanabi. Ternyata ayahnya yang dingin dan kaku diam-diam juga peduli padanya.

"Mm, aku akan menyampaikan itu padanya." Hanabi masih enggan menjauhkan tangannya. "Selama ada otou-san, nee-chan tidak perlu khawatir. Ah, jangan lupa jika ada aku yang akan selalu berusaha melindungi nee-chan."

"Terima kasih."

Berbeda dengan Hanabi yang antusias menyentuh perutnya, Sasuke sangat enggan menyentuhnya. Pria itu menganggap perutnya sebagai sesuatu yang luar biasa rapuh dan harus ekstra hati-hati saat disentuh. Ketika tangan Sasuke tidak sengaja menyenggolnya, Sasuke seketika langsung menjauhkan tangannya layaknya seperti menyentuh sesuatu yang bisa membakarnya. Hinata pernah mengatakan padanya jika perutnya tidak serapuh itu namun Sasuke tidak menggubrisnya.

Siapa sangka seorang Sasuke Uchiha memiliki sisi imut dalam dirinya.

.

.

_"Tadaima."_

_"Okaeri." _Hinata sedang sibuk mencuci piring dan gelas ketika Sasuke pulang. Ia lalu menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil minum.

"Mengapa kau mencuci banyak gelas?" Tanyanya sambil menghampiri Hinata telah menyelesaikan cuciannya.

"Tadi Hanabi mampir kemari." Jawab Hinata sambil mengeringkan tangannya dengan kain bersih.

"Aa."

Hinata lalu tersenyum sambil mengusap perutnya. "Tadi dia menendang."

Sasuke mundur satu langkah dengan sikap canggung ketika Hinata mendekatinya.

Hinata hanya mampu memutar bola matanya ketika melihat sikap Sasuke yang terlalu aneh baginya. "Aku tidak serapuh itu."

Sasuke hanya diam saja. Ia tidak pernah berada terlalu dekat dengan orang yang 'rapuh'. Selama ini ia selalu berada diantara orang-orang kuat. Contohnya saja Naruto dan Sakura. Kata 'rapuh' tidak pantas disematkan pada pemuda _jinchuuriki_ dan gadis yang sanggup menghancurkan bukit hanya dengan satu pukulan tangannya.

Jadi wajar saja jika ia tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa saat di dekat Hinata yang masuk dalam kategori 'super rapuh'. Bagaimana jika ia tidak sengaja mendorongnya? Menyenggolnya? Menyikutnya?

"Tadi aku bertemu dengan rekan tim milikmu." Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Shino-kun dan Kiba-kun? Apa kalian baru saja mampir ke suatu tempat?" Membayangkan ketiga orang itu duduk santai dan mengobrol bersama terasa… aneh dan tidak wajar. Hinata tahu sampai saat ini kedua sahabatnya itu masih belum nyaman dengan Sasuke.

"Tidak, kami hanya berbincang singkat di jalan." Atau lebih tepatnya saling bertukar salam dan berbicara basa-basi secara sekilas lalu pergi.

Seandainya saja dua orang ini bukan teman dekat Hinata, Sasuke enggan berinteraksi dengan mereka dan lebih memilih menghindar. Meski Sasuke telah mencoba membaur di Konoha, tetap saja ada bagian dalam dirinya yang menyukai hidup menyendiri dan terasing yang tidak mengharuskannya berkomunikasi dengan orang lain. Seandainya saja ia masih melajang, ia pasti akan langsung pergi meninggalkan Konoha untuk kembali mengembara. Tapi situasinya saat ini tidak memungkinkannya pergi karena ia memiliki tanggung jawab pada istri dan calon anaknya.

"Apa yang kalian perbincangkan?"

"Mereka mengancamku."

"…..huh?" Hinata tidak salah dengar kan? "….b-benarkah?"

"Mm. Mereka mengancam akan menghajarku jika aku melukaimu."

Hinata hanya bisa terdiam. Kedua sahabatnya itu sangat… sangat… sangat…

"L-lalu?" Hinata penasaran dengan respon Sasuke.

"Aku hanya mengangguk dan kemudian pergi."

"…oh." Sebenarnya apa maksud dari anggukan itu?! pasti Kiba dan Shino juga bertanya-tanya dalam hati ketika menafsirkan anggukan itu.

Sasuke Uchiha memang seorang ninja yang jenius. Kemampuannya sebagai seorang ninja tidak bisa diragukan lagi. Meski begitu, ia adalah seseorang yang memiliki kemampuan sosial yang _sangat_ buruk. Oh ayolah, sejak kecil ia sudah hidup dalam dendam dan kebencian, hari-harinya ia habiskan dengan berlatih dan berlatih. Mustahil ia pergi piknik di akhir pekan bersama kawan-kawannya untuk bersenang-senang ataupun pergi mengunjungi mereka untuk mengobrol dan bergosip.

"Aku tidak akan melukaimu. Apapun yang terjadi aku tidak akan melukaimu." Ujar Sasuke dengan bersungguh-sungguh dan membuat Hinata mematung untuk sejenak sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"Aku tahu itu." ucapnya dengan penuh keyakinan. Sejak awal Hinata tahu jika Sasuke tidak akan melukainya. _Ia tahu itu…_

Sasuke menatap Hinata yang menundukkan wajahnya. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa wanita ini sangat suka menunduk atau memalingkan wajahnya. Apakah itu adalah bagian dari kepribadiannya?

Dan ketika sepasang mata Hinata yang hangat dan tulus menatapnya, tenggorokan Sasuke terasa tercekat oleh sebuah perasaan yang tidak mampu ia jelaskan.

_Kesederhanaannya membuatku terpikat…_

_Kelembutan hatinya membuatku tenggelam dalam sebuah perasaan yang tak kuketahui namanya._

_Dia hadir tanpa diduga dalam hidupku yang berantakan ini dan sedikit demi sedikit benakku diisi olehnya._

_Dia memahamiku… dia sanggup menyelami isi hatiku…_

_Dia adalah tempatku bersandar ketika hatiku merasa lelah… dia adalah tempatku bernaung saat dunia ini terasa dingin…_

_Dia adalah alasanku untuk tetap tinggal dan tetap bertahan meski banyak penolakan yang kuterima._

Hinata membuka bibirnya, hendak mengatakan sesuatu untuk mengusik suasana yang terasa intens ini. Akan tetapi semua yang hendak ia ucapkan justru menghilang saat pria di hadapannya itu meletakkan telapak tangannya di pipi Hinata dan membelainya perlahan.

Hinata ingin sekali menundukkan kepalanya atau memalingkan wajahnya untuk bersembunyi dari tatapan Sasuke. Namun entah kenapa ia tidak mampu melakukannya. Ada sesuatu hal dalam tatapan itu yang membuatnya terperangkap dan terpana. Tatapan itu membuat Hinata merasa seolah-olah dirinya adalah wanita paling spesial di muka bumi.

Perlahan-lahan Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya dan membuat Hinata menutup matanya saat ia merasakan hangat nafas pria itu menerpa kulitnya.

"Nee-chan! Dompetku ketinggalan!" Teriak Hanabi sambil mengetuk pintu depan dengan keras-keras.

Sayang sekali kehadiran Hanabi merusak momen itu. Keduanya hanya mampu mematung dengan mata terbelalak lebar sedangkan jarak diantara mereka hanya tinggal beberapa senti saja.

Hinata memalingkan wajahnya yang merona merah dan pergi menemui Hanabi sementara Sasuke masih berdiri terpaku dengan ujung telinganya yang memerah.

Momen mereka memang telah hancur, meski begitu…

Jantung mereka berdua masih berdebar kencang.

Hanabi tidak berlama-lama. Setelah dompetnya ketemu, gadis berambut cokelat itu langsung pergi tanpa berpamitan.

Sasuke mengacak-acak rambutnya sambil berjalan menemui Hinata. Si bungsu Hyuuga itu memiliki kelakuan persisi seperti namanya. Kehadirannya seperti kembang api yang meluncur cepat dan menghebohkan namun hanya sekilas saja karena langsung menghilang.

"D-dompet Hanabi ke-ketinggalan disini." Bisik Hinata sambil menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah karena tersipu malu.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Kini suasana diantara mereka jadi terasa canggung.

Dasar si kecil pengganggu yang berisik.

"Hey Hinata."

Hinata memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat wajahnya. "Ya?"

Mungkin momen mereka hari ini hancur, tapi itu bukan berarti hilang selamanya. Masih ada hari esok dan esoknya dan esoknya lagi untuk menciptakan kenangan baru diantara mereka.

_Dia adalah hal yang kucari selama ini._

_Mengapa aku baru menemukannya sekarang…_

_Aku baru menemukannya setelah diriku mengembara hingga jauh._

_Aku baru berjumpa dengannya saat jiwaku telah lelah dan ragaku hampir menyerah._

Sasuke memeluk Hinata dengan lembut dan hati-hati.

"Sasuke?" Hinata membalas pelukan itu.

"Aku pulang…"

_She is my home…_

.

.

.

**Terima kasih atas semua dukungan kalian semua untuk cerita yang jauh dari kata sempurna ini^^**

**Sejujurnya saya tidak mahir dalam membuat cerita canon, jika ada yang kurang pas atau ooc mohon dimaafkan ya… ****JJJ**


	19. Chapter 19

**Love**

.

.

Menjadi ibu hamil sangat melelahkan. Itu adalah kesimpulan yang bisa diambil oleh Hinata.

Pinggangnya pegal, kakinya bengkak dan sakit, ia juga cepat lelah dan nafsu makannya berubah aneh. Tanggal kelahiran anaknya kira-kira satu bulan lagi namun Hinata sudah tidak sabar lagi menunggunya.

Saat-saat seperti inilah Hinata merindukan sosok ibunya. Ia belum sempat menjalankan baktinya sebagai seorang anak pada sang ibu. Ia benar-benar mengagumi sosok mendiang ibunya yang telah berjasa karena membuatnya terlahir ke dunia ini.

Tenten dan Hanabi memuji penampilannya yang terlihat semakin cantik. Ugh, pasti mereka berbohong. Ia merasa tidak cantik karena tubuhnya yang membesar dan membengkak. Kini ia jarang keluar rumah, untuk urusan berbelanja dan yang lainnya dilakukan oleh Sasuke. Dalam beberapa kali seminggu teman-temannya datang mengunjunginya untuk melihat keadaannya atau hanya sekedar ingin berkunjung di sela-sela kesibukan mereka.

Hinata sangat menyukai kedatangan Kurenai-sensei. Wanita itu selalu memberikan nasehat-nasehat dan tips-tips berharga untuknya. Keberadaan Kurenai sedikit mengurangi perasaan rindunya pada sang ibu. Hinata benar-benar berterimakasih pada kebaikan yang diberikan Kurenai padanya.

Dan akhir-akhir ini ketika Hinata mendengar nama 'Sasuke Uchiha' jantungnya akan berdegub kencang dan pipinya merona merah. Setiap kali Hinata berada di dekatnya perasaan bahagia sekaligus gugup akan menjalari hatinya.

Pria itu membuat dunia Hinata semakin berwarna.

Ketika malam tiba ia dan Sasuke akan berbaring dalam selimut yang sama dan saling bertukar kisah. Di bawah cahaya lampu suara mereka berdua mengalir lembut. Terkadang mereka bercerita mengenai kisah yang membuat mereka bahagia, terkadang pula mereka bertukar cerita mengenai hal-hal yang mengoyak batin.

Mereka membicarakan tentang Neji… Itachi… klan Uchiha… Konoha… mereka membicarakan segala hal dan setiap pembicaraan membuat hati mereka semakin bertambah dekat.

Perlahan-lahan Hinata memahami seperti apa sosok Sasuke Uchiha dibalik sikap dinginnya. Pria itu memiliki banyak kesedihan dan penyesalan dalam dirinya. Hinata tahu kegelapan dalam diri Sasuke mustahil bisa hilang karena kegelapan itu kini menjadi bagian dari jati dirinya. Hinata hanya berharap Sasuke bisa berdamai dengan dirinya sendiri dan meraih kebahagiaannya.

Rumah yang kini mereka tempati itu adalah dunia mereka berdua. Mereka bisa menjadi diri mereka sendiri tanpa perlu dibebani tuntutan ataupun tudingan orang lain. Mereka berdua bisa tertawa dan menangis tanpa perlu menyembunyikannya.

.

.

"Ayo pergi jalan-jalan."

"Ini dingin." Jawab Sasuke dengan nada tidak setuju. Mengapa Hinata ingin berjalan-jalan di malam yang dingin seperti ini?

"Ayolah, sebentar saja. Ini baru jam 7, belum larut malam." Bujuk Hinata. Tidak lama lagi akan hadir Uchiha baru dan membuat mereka tidak sempat menghabiskan waktu berdua. Hinata ingin menikmati momen-momen ketenangan sebelum mereka akhirnya dihadapkan pada tugas menjadi orang tua.

Pada akhirnya Sasuke menyerah. "Pakai jaketmu."

Sepasang suami istri itu kemudian berjalan-jalan menikmati keramaian Konoha. Kehadiran mereka tidak lagi menarik perhatian seperti dulu karena para warga Konoha telah terbiasa melihat pasangan Uchiha ini.

Jika dulu sebagian besar warga Konoha melemparkan tatapan penuh kebencian pada Sasuke, kini sikap mereka berubah banyak. Mereka kini menjadi lebih ramah padanya, terutama saat mereka sadar jika Sasuke tidak seburuk yang mereka duga sebelumnya. Sesekali Hinata dengan sopan membalas sapaan yang ditujukan untuknya dan Sasuke.

Ketika mereka sudah cukup lama berjalan, Sasuke membawa Hinata ke bangku taman yang diterangi cahaya lampu. Hinata tidak boleh kelelahan, terlebih lagi berada di tengah-tengah keramaian membuat Sasuke cemas. Bagaimana jika ada seseorang yang tidak sengaja menyenggol perut Hinata dan membuatnya terluka? "Mau beristirahat sebentar?"

Hinata mengusap perutnya. "Boleh."

"Capek?"

"Tidak juga. Aku tadi sudah tidur dari siang hingga sore."

"Aa."

Hinata lalu merapatkan dirinya pada Sasuke dan menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak pria itu. "Waktu berlalu dengan begitu cepat ya…. sebentar lagi kita akan menjadi orang tua."

"Mm." Sasuke meraih pundak Hinata dan memeluknya.

"Apa kau tahu, dulu aku menangis tersedu-sedu saat tahu aku hendak dinikahkan denganmu." Setelah mengatakan itu Hinata kemudian tertawa, ia menertawakan dirinya yang begitu naif dan bodoh dulu.

"Mengapa?" Dalam hatinya Sasuke bisa menebak pasti Hinata menangis karena perasaannya Naruto.

"Karena aku takut. Terjun dalam kehidupan baru bersama orang yang asing bagiku adalah sesuatu hal yang menakutkan. Aku tidak tahu akan seperti apakah hidupku nanti." Kini Hinata tersenyum. "Tapi ternyata pernikahan ini tidak buruk juga, justru aku merasa bahagia. Aku senang bisa mengenalmu, aku senang bisa dekat denganmu dan menjalani kehidupan bersamamu."

Sasuke hanya diam. Meski begitu pipinya terlihat memerah ketika mendengar pengakuan Hinata. Ia lalu berdehem-dehem sambil mencoba tetap tenang. "Apa kau ingin sesuatu?" Tanyanya untuk mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Sasuke masih merasa kurang nyaman setiap kali membicarakan tentang urusan perasaan.

"Apa kau ingat kedai takoyaki yang kita lewati tadi? Sepertinya itu sangat enak."

"Kau tunggu disini, aku akan membelinya."

"Eh? Kenapa aku tidak ikut?"

Bukannya menjawab, Sasuke justru pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

Alasan Sasuke meninggalkan Hinata karena tidak ingin Hinata bolak-balik. Lagipula kedai takoyaki jaraknya tidak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk, jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Hinata maka Sasuke masih bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Sambil menunggu Sasuke tiba, Hinata mengeluarkan beberapa bungkus permen dan cokelat dari saku jaketnya. Hamil membuat Hinata menginginkan sesuatu yang manis dimanapun dan kapanpun juga. Itulah mengapa Hinata selalu membawa beberapa permen dan cokelat untuk berjaga-jaga jika keinginannya itu muncul secara tiba-tiba.

Ketika Hinata sedang memakan cokelatnya, ada seseorang yang berjalan menghampirinya.

"Hinata-chan?"

Tangan Hinata meremas plastik pembungkus cokelat ketika ia melihat sosok Naruto mendekatinya.

Pemuda bermata biru itu tersenyum ramah. "Eh? Kenapa kau hanya sendirian saja disini?"

"Ah, Sasuke sedang membeli takoyaki."

"Ooh… begitu ya." Naruto lalu mengambil tempat duduk di samping Hinata. "Kalau begitu aku akan menanti bersamamu sampai si _teme _itu tiba."

Hinata hanya mengiyakan tanpa bisa menolak niat Naruto.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku sangat jarang melihatmu." Naruto melemparkan senyuman ramah pada Hinata.

"Ah, aku memang sudah jarang keluar rumah. Bagaimana kabarmu, Naruto-san? kudengar kau sempat terluka saat menjalankan misi kemarin."

Senyum Naruto menjadi sedikit kaku ketika mendengar Hinata kini memanggilnya '-san' dan bukannya '-kun' seperti biasanya. Entah dilakukannya secara sadar atau tidak, yang jelas Hinata benar-benar menciptakan jarak diantara mereka berdua. _Seolah memberikan pesan jika saat ini ia telah menjadi milik Sasuke dan memilih menjaga jarak dari orang lain. __**Terutama dari Naruto.**_

"Aku baik-baik saja, itu hanya luka ringan." Naruto berusaha bersikap seceria mungkin meski hatinya sedikit perih. _Mengapa Hinata kini benar-benar berubah?_

Hinata lalu menawarkan permen yang ada di tangannya pada Naruto untuk sekedar berbasa-basi.

"Terima kasih." Jawab Naruto seraya mengambil satu buah permen rasa lemon dari tangan Hinata dan menyimpannya di saku.

Sasuke yang telah kembali dan hendak menyela interaksi mereka berdua membatalkan niatnya. Ia lebih memilih menyembunyikan dirinya agar bisa mengamati kedua orang itu. Ia ingin melihat seperti apa sikap Hinata ketika sedang berinteraksi dengan Naruto. Apakah Hinata masih sama… seperti dulu? _Apakah Hinata masih menyukai Naruto?_

"Hey Hinata-chan…"

"Ya?"

"_Seandainya_ aku mengatakan padamu jika aku menyukaimu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Naruto tidak mampu memandangi Hinata, ia hanya bisa menatap bintang-bintang yang bertaburan di langit malam.

"Aku akan mengatakan pada Naruto-san untuk mengubur dalam-dalam perasaan itu." Jawab Hinata dengan tenang seolah mereka tengah mengobrolkan tentang cuaca malam ini. Pipinya _tidak_ bersemu merah dan cara bicaranya _tidak_ tergagap seperti dulu. "Saat ini aku sudah menikah, aku tidak akan mengkhianati suamiku dengan merespon perasaan pria lain."

"Ah… begitu ya…" Naruto tersenyum pahit.

"Aku memang menyukai Naruto-san…"

Sasuke dan Naruto tersentak mendengar pernyataan Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum tipis. "Tapi itu dulu. Aku benar-benar menyukai Naruto-san karena Naruto-san adalah seseorang yang pantang menyerah. Aku berusaha keras agar bisa menggapaimu, aku ingin agar bisa berjalan di sisimu. Itulah mengapa aku selalu berusaha dan berusaha… Naruto-san adalah inspirasiku… aku ingin menjadi kuat agar bisa menjadi seseorang yang pantas untukmu. Naruto-san adalah orang yang berharga bagiku."

Sasuke dan Naruto hanya bisa terdiam.

"Tapi kini perasaanku sudah berubah… perasaan cintaku perlahan mulai luntur dengan sendirinya hingga akhirnya lenyap. Aku memang masih mengagumimu, namun hanya sebatas itu saja. Aku memang menyukaimu, namun rasa suka ini hanya sebatas rasa suka pada seorang teman dan tidak lebih."

Naruto tersenyum sedih. "Luntur huh…"

"Aku juga tidak tahu mengapa perasaanku bisa luntur. Mungkin itu karena saat ini ada seseorang yang perlahan-lahan mengisi hatiku." Hinata menundukkan wajahnya yang mulai merona merah.

"Dan seseorang itu adalah Sasuke." Tebak Naruto.

Hinata mengangguk. "Dia bukanlah seseorang yang kuharapkan hadir di hidupku. Kami berdua pada awalnya adalah dua orang asing yang saling terikat. Kami menjalani pernikahan ini karena terpaksa. Pada awalnya kami berdua sangat canggung dan kikuk. Namun perlahan-lahan kami bisa menyesuaikan diri." Hinata tersenyum lembut sambil mengelus perutnya. "Lalu perlahan-lahan aku mulai perhatian padanya… peduli padanya… memikirkannya… menyukainya…"

Perasaan Naruto berubah muram sedangkan Sasuke menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat untuk menghentikan senyuman yang hendak muncul.

"Ne… Hinata-chan… bisakah aku meminta satu hal padamu?" Kata Naruto dengan nada menyerah.

"Apa itu?"

"Kumohon jangan berhenti memanggilku _Naruto-kun._ Bisakah kau melakukan itu?"

"A-aku…"

"Kumohon padamu… kabulkanlah permintaanku ini."

"B-baiklah, Naruto-kun."

.

.

Naruto mengamati permen rasa lemon yang ia dapatkan dari Hinata. Dengan hati-hati ia membuka bungkus plastik dan memakan permen itu.

Rasa manis berpadu dengan asam langsung terasa di lidahnya. "Lemon huh…"

Lucu sekali, perasaannya seperti diwakili oleh permen ini. _Manis dan asam._

Ia sangat bahagia karena saat ini Sasuke memiliki keluarga dan orang yang mencintainya, namun di sisi lain ia merasa pilu karena cintanya pada Hinata tidak akan mungkin bisa disambut.

Sama seperti permen lemon ini, apapun yang terjadi Naruto harus berusaha menelan semua perasaan asam manis itu. Hidup harus tetap berlanjut dan ia tidak boleh tenggelam dalam kesedihan. Ia masih memiliki mimpi yang belum terwujud dan orang-orang yang harus ia lindungi.

Naruto Uzumaki memang bisa rapuh dan terluka, namun Naruto Uzumaki tidak akan tumbang dan hancur!

"AKU AKAN MENJADI HOKAGEEEE!"

.

.

"Aku mendengar percakapanmu dengan Naruto kemarin malam."

Tangan Hinata yang sedang merajut membeku. "Oh…" Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

_Apakah Sasuke marah padanya?_

Hinata meletakkan rajutannya dan tidak berani menatap Sasuke. Suasana ruang tamu yang sunyi semakin menambah kegugupannya.

Sasuke lalu berlutut di depan Hinata dan meraih tangannya. "Hinata… aku tidak pandai berkata-kata. Perasaanku padamu… sangat sulit untuk dijelaskan. Apapun yang terjadi, ingatlah jika aku adalah milikmu. Jiwa ragaku hanya untukmu." Ujarnya dengan bersungguh-sungguh.

Hinata menggenggam erat tangan Sasuke. "Jika kau tidak mampu menjelaskannya, maka tidak perlu dijelaskan. Aku adalah milikmu dan kau adalah milikku juga. Suatu saat nanti kau pasti akan mengetahui tentang perasaan yang tidak mampu kau jelaskan itu."

Mungkin definisi 'cinta' tidak sama bagi setiap orang. Terkadang kata 'cinta' yang diucapkan oleh seseorang bisa merupakan sebuah kata kosong yang tidak memiliki makna apapun, namun terkadang pula seseorang tidak perlu mengucapkan 'cinta' untuk menunjukkan perasaannya.

Dalam pernikahan yang dimulai karena paksaan ini, pada awalnya Hinata menganggap 'cinta' adalah hal yang mustahil terjadi.

Tapi terkadang sebuah hal yang 'mustahil' bisa menjadi mungkin.

.

.

Namanya Hikaru. _Cahaya._

Kehadirannya bagaikan cahaya yang menerangi hidup mereka.

Kehadirannya adalah sebuah berkah. Kehadirannya menyatukan hati semua orang.

Kehadirannya seperti cahaya fajar yang terbit saat malam berakhir. Sebuah cahaya yang menjanjikan kehidupan dan harapan baru untuk keluarganya, orang-orang yang mencintainya, Konoha dan juga klan Uchiha.

_Sasuke memandangi bayi yang berada dalam gendongan Hinata. "Dia adalah cahaya… aku berharap kegelapan tidak akan mampu menodai hatinya… aku juga berharap sejarah Uchiha yang kelam tidak akan membuat cahaya di hatinya menjadi pudar." Suara Sasuke berubah pelan. "Biarlah semua beban kepedihan dan tragedi klan Uchiha kutanggung seorang diri. Apapun yang terjadi, anakku harus hidup dengan bahagia."_

_Dan Hinata tahu… Sasuke telah mencintai anak mereka dengan segenap jiwa raganya._

"Dia sangat… kecil." Ujar Hanabi sambil mengamati keponakannya yang tertidur lelap di gendongan Hinata. Apakah bayi memang sekecil ini?

"Wajar saja, dia baru berusia beberapa hari. Kau dulu juga sekecil ini." Kata Hinata perlahan.

Hanabi cemberut. "Aku jadi tidak ingin menggendongnya. Dia tidak seimut bayanganku sebelumnya." Keponakannya ini hanya memejamkan mata saja, selain itu kulitnya juga berkeriput. Benar-benar tidak menggemaskan.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. Hanabi benar-benar tidak memahami apapun tentang bayi. Seorang bayi yang baru lahir memang terlihat jelek dan berkeriput, itu adalah hal yang wajar.

Hanabi lalu bangkit berdiri. "Nee-chan, aku pulang dulu. Besok aku akan kembali lagi."

"Hati-hati di jalan."

Beberapa menit kemudian Sasuke masuk ke kamar dengan hati-hati agar tidak mengganggu anaknya yang sedang tidur.

"Para tamu sudah pulang?" Hinata masih menimang Hikaru dan enggan berpisah darinya.

"Mm." Sasuke duduk di ranjang bersama Hinata. "Mereka membawa banyak hadiah yang tidak berguna." Bayangkan saja, ada yang membawa hadiah satu set mainan berbentuk kunai yang terbuat dari karet. Memangnya bayi yang baru lahir tahu cara memainkannya?!

"Kau berterima kasih pada mereka bukan?"

"Mm."

"Apa kau ingin menggendong Hikaru?"

"…tidak sekarang. Nanti saja."

Hinata tertawa. "Kau takut ya~"

Melihat Sasuke yang memalingkan wajahnya dengan pipinya yang memerah, Hinata jadi ingin menggodanya.

Kini Hinata menyadari sesuatu. _Terkadang cinta tidak muncul dengan sendirinya._ Cinta bisa tumbuh selama kau mampu membuka hatimu pada seseorang. Hinata bersyukur karena ia tidak terikat pada perasaannya pada Naruto dan menutup pintu hatinya rapat-rapat. Terkadang seseorang hidup dalam kepahitan dikarenakan pilihannya sendiri. _Seandainya_ Hinata memilih tidak melepaskan Naruto dan menutup hatinya pada Sasuke… bisa dipastikan saat ini ia tidak mungkin bahagia.

Kini ia teringat ucapan seorang wanita tua dulu. _"Terkadang seseorang yang kita cintai belum tentu seseorang yang ditakdirkan untuk kita." _Apakah wanita tua itu memang bisa membaca takdirnya? Entahlah. Apapun itu, Hinata akan menjalani takdirnya bersama Sasuke.

Ujung jari Sasuke mengelus pipi Hikaru. "Hinata… seandainya aku mengenalmu sejak dulu… apakah jalan hidupku akan berbeda?"

Hinata terdiam untuk sesaat. "Mungkin saja iya… karena terkadang kehadiran satu orang mampu mengubah segalanya. Entah menjadi lebih baik atau lebih buruk."

"Aku berjanji akan selalu berada di samping kalian apapun yang terjadi."

Sepasang mata Hinata berkaca-kaca. "Awas jika kau melanggar janjimu ini, Sasuke Uchiha."

Mungkin hidup mereka tidak sempurna, namun mereka akan menjalaninya dengan penuh rasa syukur. _Hidup itu panjang. Jika kau menjalaninya seorang diri, kau pasti akan kesepian._

Mungkin mereka tidak tahu seperti apa masa depan nanti. Tapi itu tak masalah, apapun yang terjadi mereka akan menghadapinya bersama.

_Kisah mereka memang tidak terduga, tapi itu bukan berarti semua ini hanyalah kebetulan belaka. Tanpa sadar benang merah telah menyatukan keduanya dan sebuah kisah baru telah dirajut oleh tangan takdir._

.

.

**Selesai**

**.**

**Terima kasih karena telah mengikuti cerita saya hingga selesai. Sejujurnya cerita ini sedikit melenceng dari ide awal saya, tapi ya sudahlah… Daripada digantung ga jelas, lebih baik diselesaikan sebisa mungkin, ya kan… ya kan…**

**Saya adalah seorang yang introvert, saya tidak pandai berbicara panjang lebar dan tidak mahir membalas komentar kalian dengan memuaskan. Terkadang saya bingung mau membalas apa dan ujung-ujungnya malah tidak jadi membalasnya. Maafkan sikap daku ini T_T saya tidak bermaksud bersikap arogan, sombong, jutek atau apapun itu. Memang karakter diri saya seperti ini.**

**Saya hanya mampu menebus kebaikan dan dukungan kalian semua dengan cara terus melanjutkan menulis.**

_Bye-bye… _Sampai jumpa di cerita saya yang lain :-)


	20. Chapter 20

**Bonus chapter untuk para readerku tercinta yang masih menyukai cerita ini meski telah tamat^^**

**.**

**.**

**Keluarga**

**.**

**.**

Di usianya yang menginjak enam tahun, sosok Daisuke Uchiha telah di cap oleh para warga Konoha sebagai bocah nakal yang hobi membuat onar.

Setiap kali berpapasan dengan bocah cilik tampan bermata hitam dengan rambut hitam yang berantakan, mereka lebih memilih menghindar daripada menjadi korban kejahilan bocah itu. Daisuke sebenarnya tidak jahat dan tidak pernah menyakiti orang lain, hanya saja perilakunya yang usil membuat semua orang jengkel dan gemas dibuatnya.

Meski mereka jengkel, tidak ada seorangpun yang berani berlaku macam-macam pada si bocah ketika mereka mengingat status yang dimilikinya. Jika ada yang sampai melukai si bocah, maka bersiaplah menghadapi kemarahan klan Hyuuga dan Uchiha, terutama Hanabi Hyuuga yang sangat protektif pada keponakannya. Terlebih lagi sang Hokage ketujuh juga sangat mengistimewakan bocah ini karena merupakan anak dari sahabat dekatnya. Selain itu beberapa ninja-ninja top Konoha juga menjadi payung yang melindungi si bocah. Sebut saja mantan Hokage keenam yaitu Kakashi Hatake, lalu juga ada si ninja medis Sakura Uzumaki yang sangat ternama, kemudian ada Kiba Inuzuka dan Shino Aburame yang merupakan 'paman' si bocah, dan sederetan nama lainnya.

Dengan status yang dimilikinya, Daisuke Uchiha masuk dalam jajaran bocah paling terkenal di desa Konoha. Popularitasnya hanya beda tipis dengan putera sang Hokage ketujuh yaitu Boruto Uzumaki yang usianya hanya selisih beberapa bulan saja. Kedua bocah itu bersahabat baik dan selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama. Mereka berdua bahkan membuat keonaran bersama-sama! Mereka berdua seperti iblis kembar yang memiliki hobi mengusik ketenangan desa.

Jika Boruto berbuat kenakalan untuk mencari perhatian ayah dan ibunya yang selalu sibuk, Daisuke berbuat kenakalan karena ingin menyalurkan rasa rindu dan kesepiannya pada sang ayah yang telah meninggalkan Konoha selama 5 tahun.

Daisuke tahu ayahnya pergi kerena menjalankan misi penting, tapi tetap saja itu tidak bisa menutupi rasa rindunya pada sosok sang ayah. Ketika ayahnya pergi, ia baru berusia 1 tahun, wajar saja ia tidak memiliki memori tentang ayahnya. Setiap hari ia selalu mendengarkan cerita mengenai sosok ayahnya dari mulut semua orang yang justru membuatnya semakin rindu dan penasaran pada ayahnya.

Ia tidak berani bertanya pada ibunya karena ia takut ibunya akan menjadi sedih. Ia hanya bisa bertanya pada kakaknya yang bernama Hikaru mengenai seperti apa sosok ayahnya. Ketika ayah mereka pergi, Hikaru berusia 5 tahun dan memiliki memori tentang seperti apa Sasuke Uchiha itu. Kakaknya akan bercerita jika ayah mereka adalah seorang shinobi yang kuat dan hebat, bahkan hanya Hokage ketujuh yang mampu menandinginya. Kakaknya juga bercerita jika ayah adalah orang yang sangat baik dibalik sifatnya yang dingin dan pendiam.

Setiap hari Daisuke mengamati wajah ayahnya melalui foto yang ditempel di dinding. Melalui foto itu Daisuke berusaha membayangkan seperti apakah suara ayahnya. Apakah ayahnya memiliki suara yang ringan dan hangat seperti paman Naruto? Ataukah suara ayahnya terdengar dalam dan tenang seperti milik kakek? Seperti apakah ayahnya ketika tersenyum dan tertawa? Apakah ayahnya memiliki tangan yang hangat seperti milik ibunya? Apakah ayahnya mudah marah seperti bibi Sakura? Bibi Hanabi mengatakan jika ayahnya adalah orang yang pelit dan tidak suka berbagi, apakah ayahnya juga akan bersikap pelit padanya?

Banyak orang mengatakan ia memiliki wajah yang mirip dengan ayahnya. Benarkah itu? Setiap kali bercermin Daisuke berusaha membanding-bandingkan wajahnya dengan wajah kakak dan ayahnya. Mereka bertiga memiliki wajah yang hampir mirip, terutama mata dan rambut yang berwarna hitam. Menurut Daisuke, justru kakaknya yang memiliki wajah yang mirip dengan ayah.

Itulah mengapa Daisuke sangat menyayangi kakaknya yang berusaha keras untuk mengisi peran sang ayah yang saat ini absen dari kehidupan mereka.

Kakaknya dengan telaten akan mengajarinya berlatih jutsu-jutsu yang pernah diajarkan oleh sang ayah sebelum dia pergi meninggalkan Konoha. Mereka akan berlatih di halaman belakang rumah saat Hikaru pulang dari akademi. Kakaknya adalah orang yang sabar, lembut dan jarang sekali marah meski Daisuke terkadang nakal dan berbuat kesalahan yang tidak disengaja. Jika Hikaru memiliki uang jajan berlebih, dia akan membelikan dango, permen, atau kue-kue manis untuk adiknya.

Semua orang hanya mampu geleng-geleng kepala setiap kali membandingkan kakak dan adik ini. Mengapa bisa sifat mereka berdua bertolak belakang?! Hikaru sangat pendiam, sabar, dan penurut sementara adiknya sangat nakal, usil, dan susah Hanabi mengeluh mengapa Daisuke sangat berbeda dari Sasuke, Hinata dan Hikaru. Seandainya saja wajah Daisuke tidak sama persis dengan Sasuke Uchiha, Hanabi yakin bocah itu pasti dipungut dari jalanan.

Daisuke mengamati dengan seksama mainan baru yang bernama video game milik Boruto. Ini adalah kali pertamanya melihat mainan yang unik dan menyenangkan seperti itu. Boruto mengatakan jika mainan ini sangat langka dan mahal karena baru saja diluncurkan di pasaran. Boruto beruntung bisa mendapatkan mainan ini karena ayahnya adalah seorang Hokage.

"Setelah aku selesai, aku akan meminjamkan ini padamu." Ujar Boruto sambil terus memainkan video game di tangannya.

Sebenarnya Daisuke sudah tidak sabar lagi ingin menyentuh dan memainkannya, akan tetapi ia berusaha menahannya. Daisuke tidak akan memohon dan merengek pada Boruto!

Lima belas menit kemudian Daisuke akhirnya bisa memainkan video game yang sudah ia incar sejak tadi. Dengan arahan yang diberikan Boruto, Daisuke akhirnya bisa menguasai permainan itu. Mainan ini sangat hebat! Saat ulang tahunnya nanti, Daisuke menginginkan video game sebagai kadonya. Jika ibunya tidak mau membelikan video game untuknya, Daisuke berencana untuk memohon pada bibi Hanabi sambil memasang wajah memelas yang menjadi andalannya.

Jika rencana itu juga tidak berhasil, maka Daisuke akan mengambil anak-anak anjing yang dipelihara paman Kiba dan menjualnya. Semua orang menyukai anak anjing yang lucu kan? Pasti anak-anak anjing itu bisa dijual dengan harga yang mahal.

Jika itu masih belum cukup, ia akan mengambil topi Hokage milik paman Naruto dan menjualnya di pasar. Tentu saja ia akan membutuhkan bantuan Boruto untuk mengambilnya. Jika topi itu laku dijual, Daisuke akan membagi uang hasil penjualannya dengan Boruto.

Boruto berbaring di ranjang Daisuke sambil bergumam "Terkadang aku merasa ibumu adalah ibuku juga."

"Kau sudah memiliki ibu sendiri, jangan coba-coba merebut ibuku!" Daisuke tidak setuju dengan perkataan Boruto.

Karena Sakura dan Naruto sangat sibuk, sejak kecil Boruto sering dititipkan di kediaman Uchiha. Hari ini juga seperti itu. Sebelum pergi bekerja, Sakura menitipkan Boruto disini dan akan menjemputnya saat pulang kerja. Hinata tidak pernah mempermasalahkan kehadiran Boruto, bahkan Hinata juga sangat menyayangi Boruto.

"Ibuku selalu sibuk dan jarang sekali berada di rumah. Tidak seperti ibumu. Kau sungguh beruntung." Boruto tidak bisa menyembunyikan kecemburuannya. Bagi Boruto, Daisuke sangat beruntung karena memiliki bibi Hinata sebagai ibunya. Setiap hari Daisuke ditemani oleh ibunya dan selalu mendapat perhatian. Masakan bibi Hinata juga sangat enak. Dan yang terpenting adalah bibi Hinata itu jarang sekali marah.

"Kau lebih beruntung." Daisuke meletakkan video game di lantai, ia menjadi malas bermain karena teringat pada sang ayah. "Kau bisa melihat ayahmu kapanpun kau mau. Tidak seperti ayahku…"

Kedua bocah itu menghela nafas panjang.

Boruto kini duduk di ranjang. Rambutnya yang berwarna kuning terlihat acak-acakan. "Aku sangat menyayangi orang tuaku, tapi kadang aku juga benci pada mereka. Apalagi ketika mereka sibuk dan mengabaikanku. Bagi ayah, menjadi Hokage adalah yang terpenting dan melupakan hal-hal lain. Ibu juga begitu. Ibu selalu menghabiskan waktu di rumah sakit, tapi setidaknya ibu setiap malam selalu ada di rumah untuk menemaniku. Kami bertiga jarang berkumpul bersama..."

"Seperti apa rasanya memiliki ayah?" Tanya Daisuke dengan penasaran.

Boruto mengangkat bahunya dan memberikan jawaban dengan nada cuek. "Kadang menyenangkan, kadang menjengkelkan." Mata birunya kemudian menatap Daisuke yang duduk di lantai. "Seperti apa rasanya memiliki kakak?"

"Sangat menyenangkan! Kakakku adalah kakak terhebat di seluruh dunia!" Ujar Daisuke dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Ketika mendengar Daisuke menceritakan kehebatan kakaknya, Boruto merasa cemburu dan kalah saing. "Kau punya kakak, tapi kau tidak punya adik!" Boruto menyilangkan tangannya di dada.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau bahkan tidak memiliki keduanya."

"Siapa bilang? Aku punya adik!"

"Kau tidak memilikinya."

"Sekarang memang tidak, tapi aku akan memilikinya nanti."

"Lalu bagaimana caramu mendapatkan adik?"

"….."

"….."

"….aku akan membelinya."

.

.

Sakura menerima secangkir teh yang disodorkan Hinata padanya. "Apakah Boruto hari ini berbuat kenakalan?"

"Sama sekali tidak. Boruto-kun bersama Dai-kun sejak tadi berada di kamar dan terlihat sibuk dengan mainan barunya."

"Ugh… bocah itu…" Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Aku heran mengapa dia menjadi penurut ketika bersamamu. Ketika dia bersamaku, atau dititipkan pada orang tuaku dan pengasuh lainnya, tingkahnya sangat nakal dan menjengkelkan."

"Boruto-kun adalah anak yang baik, dia selalu mendengarkan semua nasehat yang diberikan padanya."

Melihat penampilan Hinata yang masih cantik meskipun sudah memiliki dua orang anak membuat Sakura merasa sedikit iri. Rambut panjang Hinata kini dipotong sebahu namun itu tidak mengurangi kesan feminim yang dipancarkannya. Hinata terlihat sangat sesuai menjadi ibu rumah tangga. Keterampilannya dalam hal memasak, mengurus rumah, hingga merawat anak-anak adalah hal yang tidak bisa ditiru oleh Sakura yang selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya di rumah sakit.

"Mendengarkan?! Bocah itu minggu lalu harus kujewer telinganya karena hampir meledakkan rumah! Berkali-kali aku mengatakan padanya untuk berhati-hati ketika mendekati kompor, oven, dan yang lainnya namun dia tidak pernah mendengarkan!"

Setelah mengatakan semua itu, Sakura kemudian meminum tehnya. Hubungannya dengan Hinata saat ini sangat baik dan dekat. Tidak ada konflik ataupun perasaan negatif diantara mereka berdua. Sepasang mata Sakura kemudian tertuju pada foto keluarga Uchiha yang ditempel di dinding. Dalam foto itu, Daisuke yang baru berusia lima bulan digendong oleh Hinata sedangkan si kecil Hikaru berdiri diantara Sasuke dan Hinata.

Seandainya Sasuke melihat Daisuke dan Hikaru saat ini, pasti dia akan terkejut karena anak-anaknya yang dulu masih kecil kini sudah semakin besar.

Sakura berucap lirih. "Apa kau tahu… setiap kali menatap Daisuke, Naruto selalu dibanjiri perasaan bersalah karena telah memisahkan seorang anak dari ayahnya. Naruto pernah bercerita padaku jika dia masih mengingat dengan jelas ketika kita mengantarkan kepergian Sasuke di gerbang desa, Daisuke menangis tanpa henti seolah tidak rela ditinggalkan ayahnya. Tidak ada yang mampu menghentikan tangisnya, bahkan kau juga tidak bisa berbuat apapun…"

Hati Sakura terasa pilu setiap kali mengingat insiden itu. Sasuke langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka secepatnya, seolah takut berubah pikiran jika kembali melihat keluarganya. Daisuke menangis terisak-isak sambil terus menerus menunjuk ke arah gerbang yang baru saja dilewati Sasuke, sementara itu Hikaru hanya mampu terdiam sambil membenamkan wajahnya di pelukan Hinata untuk menyembunyikan air matanya. Dan Hinata… dia hanya bisa memasang wajah tegar demi kedua anaknya.

Hinata tersenyum sedih. "Hokage-sama tidak perlu merasa bersalah, Sasuke melakukan apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan sebagai _shinobi_ Konoha."

"Kau pasti sering memikirkannya."

Hinata melirik cincin pernikahan yang melingkari jarinya. "Ratusan kali sehari..."

Mereka kemudian menoleh ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki yang berlarian menuruni tangga. Ketika Sakura melihat sosok Naruto kecil dan Sasuke kecil yang berlarian, ia merasa nostalgia. Siapa yang bisa mengira kisah mereka akan berakhir seperti ini?

"Boruto-kun, ibumu datang." Hinata melambai pada bocah berambut kuning itu agar mendekat. Sementara itu Daisuke langsung merapat ke samping Hinata dan menyerobot kue yang dihidangkan di atas meja.

Sakura merapikan rambut anaknya yang acak-acakan. "Ayo berpamitan pada Hinata-san dan Dai-kun."

Meskipun Boruto nampak belum ingin pulang, pada akhirnya ia harus menuruti perintah ibunya.

Ketika rumah mereka terasa sepi, Daisuke melirik ke arah jam dinding untuk melihat pukul berapa sekarang.

"Kaa-san! Aku pergi dulu!" Teriaknya sambil berlari keluar rumah.

.

.

"Nak, hari ini kau datang lebih awal."

Daisuke tidak menggubris perkataan ninja yang bertugas menjaga gerbang. Ia lebih memilih menatap gerbang dan berharap agar sosok yang selalu ia tunggu bisa tiba.

Para penjaga gerbang sudah hafal dengan tingkah si bungsu Uchiha yang sudah berlangsung selama setahun ini. Setiap sore bocah mungil itu akan pergi menunggu kepulangan ayahnya hingga matahari terbenam atau hingga dijemput kakak ataupun ibunya. Si mungil itu hanya akan absen jika cuaca tidak mendukung atau ketika ada acara penting yang wajib ia hadiri. Pada awalnya Hinata melarangnya, tapi karena Daisuke sangat keras kepala akhirnya Hinata mengijinkannya.

Orang-orang merasa takjub dengan tekad bocah mungil itu dan bersimpati padanya. Kini hampir semua orang di Konoha merasa terharu ketika melihat bocah itu berlarian menuju gerbang desa saat sore tiba.

Saat gerbang ditutup, Daisuke merasa kecewa karena ayahnya tidak pulang hari ini. Ayahnya pergi dari desa ketika usianya baru satu tahun demi menjalankan misi yang diberikan oleh sang Hokage. Daisuke tidak suka pada sang Hokage ketujuh karena menurutnya kepergian ayahnya dari desa dikarenakan perintah si paman bau ramen itu. Mengapa harus ayahnya? Mengapa bukan orang lain saja? Ini benar-benar tidak adil!

Daisuke terkejut karena pucuk kepalanya tiba-tiba ditepuk oleh seseorang.

"Ayo pulang, matahari sudah tenggelam."

Daisuke mengangguk dan membiarkan kakaknya menggiringnya pulang.

"Nii-san tadi kemana?"

"Aku pergi ke rumah teman untuk mengerjakan tugas." Jawab Hikaru sambil mengacak-acak rambut adiknya. Dulu, adiknya selalu menggandeng tangannya ketika berjalan. Kini adiknya tidak melakukan itu lagi karena menganggap dirinya 'sudah besar' dan tidak mau lagi menggandeng tangannya.

"Nii-san…"

"Hm?"

"Kapan tou-san pulang?"

"…aku tidak tahu." Sepasang mata Hikaru meredup. Setiap kali adiknya menanyakan pertanyaan ini ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Apakah tou-san sudah lupa pada kita?"

"Itu tidak mungkin." Hikaru berusaha tersenyum untuk menghilangkan kekhawatiran yang menyelimuti wajah adiknya. "Tou-san tidak mungkin lupa karena dia sangat sayang pada kita."

"Aku merindukan tou-san. Apakah tou-san juga merindukan kita?"

"Tentu saja."

"Lalu mengapa tou-san tidak pulang? Aku sudah menunggunya lamaaaa sekali."

"Kau harus bersabar, Dai."

Daisuke menendang batu kerikil dengan menggunakan ujung sandalnya sambil menggerutu. "Aku benci bersabar."

"Bagaimana jika kita mampir membeli dango?" Hikaru berusaha mengalihkan perhatian agar adiknya kembali ceria. "Kau suka dango kan?"

"Dango dan permen."

Hikaru meraba-raba koin yang ada di saku celananya. "Baiklah, kita akan membeli dango dan permen." Sepertinya uang yang ia bawa cukup untuk menuruti keinginan adiknya.

"Untuk kaa-san juga."

Uhh… semoga saja uangnya tidak kurang.

.

.

Daisuke bangkit dari tidurnya sambil mengusap-usap matanya. Ia tidak tahu mengapa ia terbangun, yang jelas ia ingin tidur dengan ibunya. Selama dua bulan ini ibunya berusaha membuat Daisuke tidur sendirian di kamarnya setelah sebelumnya selalu tidur dengan kakaknya.

Nampaknya Daisuke masih belum terbiasa akan hal ini.

Saat menjumpai kamar ibunya yang kosong, Daisuke kemudian berjalan menuruni tangga. Sepertinya ia tahu dimanakah keberadaan ibunya saat ini. Suasana rumah nampak gelap namun Daisuke bisa berjalan dengan mudah tanpa tersandung apapun.

Daisuke sangat sering melihat ibunya melihat ke arah langit dengan tatapan menerawang sambil meletakkan tangannya di dada seperti sedang menahan sakit.

Sama seperti yang dilakukan ibunya saat ini.

"Kaa-san?" Daisuke duduk bersama ibunya di atas lantai teras samping rumah yang terasa dingin. Bunga-bunga yang ditanam ibunya kini bermekaran dan mengeluarkan aroma yang harum.

Tangan Hinata membelai rambut Daisuke. "Kau belum tidur?"

"Mengapa kaa-san selalu melakukan ini?" Tanya bocah itu sambil meletakkan telapak tangannya di dada, seolah menirukan tindakan Hinata.

"Itu karena kaa-san merindukan tou-san. Merindukan seseorang yang kita cintai terkadang membuat hati terasa sakit."

Daisuke menyandarkan kepalanya di pangkuan sang ibu dan membiarkan rambutnya dibelai dengan lembut. Bagi Daisuke, ibunya adalah wanita terbaik di muka bumi ini! Meskipun bibi Hanabi juga sangat baik karena sering memberinya uang jajan, tapi ibunya tetaplah nomor satu.

"Hikaru… kemarilah."

Rupanya sejak tadi si sulung turut mengamati interaksi ibu dan adiknya. Ketika mendengar ibunya mengatakan itu, ia turut bergabung bersama ibu dan adiknya. Hikaru merapatkan tubuhnya pada Hinata dan perlahan-lahan menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak wanita cantik itu.

Daisuke bergumam perlahan. "Kenapa hati kaa-san bisa terasa sakit?"

"Karena hati kaa-san dan tou-san telah terikat oleh benang merah." Melihat Daisuke yang membelalakkan matanya, Hinata tertawa lirih. "Benang itu bukan seperti benang yang digunakan untuk merajut. Benang itu sangat istimewa. Tidak terlihat. Legenda mengatakan _Kami-sama_ mengikat sebuah benang merah yang tidak terlihat di jari kita dan menghubungkan benang merah itu pada jari seseorang yang ditakdirkan menjadi belahan jiwa kita." Hinata teringat pada ucapan ibunya dulu. "Legenda juga mengatakan dua orang yang terhubung oleh benang takdir ini memiliki sebuah ikatan yang tidak mungkin bisa diputus kecuali oleh maut. Benang merah itu mungkin bisa merenggang atau kusut, namun benang itu tidak akan pernah putus."

Hikaru dan Daisuke kini duduk dengan tegak agar bisa menyimak perkataan ibunya dengan seksama.

"Saat hati yang telah terikat itu saling berjauhan, rasanya akan sakit. Semakin jauh jaraknya maka akan semakin sakit rasanya."

Hinata mengelus pipi anak-anaknya. Mereka berdua adalah hartanya yang paling berharga di dunia ini.

"Kapan tou-san pulang?" Pertanyaan Daisuke sukses membuat tubuh Hinata membeku.

"Kaa-san tidak tahu nak."

"Aku rindu tou-san." Kini giliran Hikaru yang berucap perlahan.

Hinata menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan rasa pilu yang membanjiri hatinya. Ini adalah kali pertama Hikaru mengatakan merindukan ayahnya. Selama ini Hikaru tidak pernah mengungkapkannya. Sikap Hikaru yang selalu tenang dan terlihat dewasa terkadang menjadi perisai untuk menyembunyikan isi hatinya yang sebenarnya. Namun kini Hinata sadar jika Hikaru sama seperti Daisuke dan anak-anak lain yang rindu pada ayahnya.

Melihat sang ibu yang menjadi sedih, Hikaru mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Dai, jika kau melihat bintang jatuh kau harus membuat permohonan. Aku dengar bintang jatuh bisa mengabulkan permohonanmu jika kau memintanya dengan hati yang tulus dan penuh kesungguhan."

"Benarkah?!" Kini Daisuke terlihat bersemangat.

"Mm."

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Ketika kau melihat bintang jatuh, kau harus menutup matamu dan mengucapkan permohonanmu dalam hati. Ingat, kau harus memohon dengan hati yang tulus dan penuh kesungguhan."

Setelah mendengar penjelasan kakaknya, Daisuke dengan tidak sabar melihat langit malam dan berharap segera melihat bintang jatuh. Akan tetapi tiga puluh menit telah berlalu namun tidak ada satupun bintang jatuh yang terlihat.

"Ayo tidur." Bujuk Hinata.

Daisuke menggeleng. "Tidak mau, aku belum melihat bintang jatuh."

"Ini sudah larut malam."

"Aku belum mengantuk."

Hikaru turut membujuk adiknya. "Dai, jika malam ini kau tidak melihatnya, mungkin kau bisa melihat bintang jatuh besok."

Dengan wajah yang cemberut akhirnya Daisuke membiarkan dirinya digendong oleh ibunya ke kamar. Tak lama kemudian ia tersenyum jahil saat mendapatkan sebuah ide.

Setelah mengunci kamarnya dan memastikan jika kakak dan ibunya sudah tidur, Daisuke diam-diam menyeret kursi kecil dan menggunakan kursi itu sebagai pijakannya dalam membuka jendela dan mengamati langit malam. Ia ingin melihat bintang jatuh malam ini agar bisa secepatnya membuat permohonan. Ia benar-benar ingin agar ayahnya lekas pulang. Ia ingin keluarga ini utuh dan bahagia. Ia tidak ingin melihat ibunya bersedih atau kakaknya yang murung.

Setelah cukup lama menanti, akhirnya Daisuke melihat bintang jatuh. Ia langsung menutup matanya dan mengucapkan permohonan dalam hati.

_"Aku harap tou-san bisa pulang ke rumah besok sehingga keluarga ini kembali utuh lagi."_

.

.

"Eh… tumben sekali Dai-kun mau membantu membersihkan rumah."

"Itu karena tou-san akan pulang hari ini."

Hinata langsung terdiam ketika mendengar perkataan Daisuke.

"Tou-san pasti akan senang melihat rumah ini bersih ketika pulang." Ujar si bungsu itu sambil mengelap meja dengan penuh semangat dan memastikan agar meja itu bersih mengkilap. Sayang sekali kakaknya berada di akademi. Seandainya kakaknya hari ini libur, pasti kakaknya dengan senang hati mau membantunya bersih-bersih.

"Dai… tou-san pasti akan pulang, tapi bukan hari ini." Ujar Hinata dengan hati-hati.

Daisuke menggeleng. "Tou-san pulang hari ini!" Teriaknya dengan penuh keyakinan.

Hinata memikirkan cara bagaimana membuat anaknya bisa terhindar dari rasa kecewa. "Mengapa kau begitu yakin?"

"Kaa-san tidak percaya padaku?"

Sikap diam ibunya mewakili jawabannya.

Melihat keraguan di mata ibunya, Daisuke menjadi marah. "Kaa-san lihat saja nanti! Tou-san pasti pulang hari ini!" Setelah meneriakkan itu, Daisuke berlari meninggalkan rumah dan mengabaikan teriakan ibunya.

.

.

"Aah… si _chibi_ datang lagi." Bisik salah seorang penjaga gerbang bernama Takeo saat melihat si Uchiha kecil berada di tempatnya yang biasa.

"Tapi ini masih siang." Jawab si rekan.

Karena merasa iba, Takeo menghampiri Daisuke dan berkata "Pulang sana nak. Ini masih siang, sebaiknya kau menghabiskan waktumu dengan bermain atau berlatih."

"Tidak mau! Tou-san akan pulang hari ini!" Jawab Daisuke dengan keras kepala.

"Ayahmu mungkin akan kembali besok, atau lusa, atau seminggu lagi… siapa yang tahu? Lebih baik kau pulang nak daripada membuat ibumu cemas. Apa kau sudah makan?"

"Tou-san akan pulang hari ini! Aku yakin itu! Aku tidak akan kembali sebelum tou-san pulang!" Teriaknya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Takeo dan rekannya merasa luluh. "Nak… ayahmu tidak mungkin pulang hari ini. Dia menjalankan misi di tempat yang sangat jauh."

Tapi bocah itu justru menangis dan membuat orang-orang di sekelilingnya panik. Mengapa dia tiba-tiba menangis?! Bagaimana jika ada yang menuduh bocah ini dianiaya oleh mereka?!

"Ssshh… jangan menangis…"

"B-bagaimana ini?!"

"Cepat hibur dia!" Takeo semakin panik. Jika sampai tersiar kabar mereka berdua menjahati bocah ini, anggota klan Hyuuga hingga Hokage akan mencincang mereka.

"A-aku tidak tahu caranya!"

Takeo berusaha memutar akalnya. "Um… sudah sudah… nanti paman belikan permen."

"Hey…. Hey… jangan menangis ya." Teman-teman Takeo turut menghibur si bocah agar berhenti menangis. "Apa kau suka kue? Keripik? Paman akan membelikannya untukmu sekarang."

"HUAAA!" Tangis Daisuke justru semakin menjadi-jadi. Bagi orang yang tidak mengerti duduk perkaranya, mereka akan berpikir ada segerombolan ninja jahat yang berusaha menganiaya bocah kecil malang dan lemah.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan pada anakku?"

Kalimat bernada dingin dan tajam itu sukses membuat keadaan di sekeliling mereka menjadi sunyi. Bahkan Daisuke yang tadinya menangis tersedu-sedu juga langsung berhenti.

Mata Takeo melebar ketika ia menyadari siapakah sosok dengan jubah hitam yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka. "U-Uchiha-san?!"

Mendengar itu, semua orang yang ada disana langsung terkejut. Setelah bertahun-tahun pergi akhirnya Sasuke Uchiha si ninja yang melegenda itu telah kembali lagi ke Konoha!

"Tou-san?" Daisuke mengusap-usap matanya, berusaha memastikan jika pria itu adalah ayahnya. Saat ia sadar jika wajah pria itu memang sama seperti yang ada di foto, ia lalu berlari dan menubruk ayahnya. "TOU-SAAAN!" Ia kembali menangis, menumpahkan semua kerinduan di hatinya.

Sasuke memeluk Daisuke dengan erat. Ia sangat mengenal sepasang mata anaknya yang sejak dulu selalu saja berlinangan air mata. Ia tidak mungkin melupakan wajah anaknya yang memelas karena tidak ingin ditinggalkan. "Kau sudah besar." Bisiknya dengan suara parau. Bayi kecil yang dulu ia tinggalkan kini sudah besar.

Orang-orang yang berada di sekeliling mereka langsung menyingkir sambil diam-diam menyeka mata mereka yang turut basah.

Sasuke berlutut agar bisa menatap wajah anaknya secara langsung. "Kau masih saja cengeng seperti dulu." Ia mengusap pipi Daisuke yang basah. Sasuke bisa melihat jika Daisuke memiliki dagu dan pipi yang sama seperti Hinata.

"Aku merindukan tou-san." Daisuke berusaha tersenyum meski pipinya masih dibanjiri air mata.

"Tou-san juga merindukanmu." Senyuman Daisuke sama seperti milik Hinata. Rasa sesal muncul di hati Sasuke karena telah melewatkan masa kecil anaknya.

Bibir Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum ketika melihat dua orang yang berlari ka arahnya. Dengan hati yang bahagia ia menyambut pelukan anak sulungnya yang kini telah tumbuh tinggi.

"Maaf karena membuatmu menunggu lama, Hikaru."

Hikaru hanya diam sambil menganggukkan kepalanya, namun Sasuke bisa merasakan bajunya yang basah karena air mata Hikaru.

Hikaru kemudian melepaskan pelukannya, berusaha memberikan giliran untuk ibunya yang saat ini berlinangan air mata. Dengan sigap Hikaru menyambar tubuh Daisuke yang berniat kembali memeluk ayahnya. Daisuke bisa memeluk ayahnya nanti. Untuk saat ini biarkan orang tua mereka melepas rindu.

_"Tadaima."_ Sasuke memeluk Hinata dengan erat. Setelah sekian lama… akhirnya ia kembali pulang.

_"Okaeri." _Hinata tersenyum bahagia di sela-sela tangisnya. "Kau kembali… kau benar-benar sudah kembali…" Tangannya mengelus pipi Sasuke dengan hati-hati, seolah takut jika semua ini adalah mimpi.

Ssauke menyatukan kening mereka berdua sambil berucap lirih. "Sejauh apapun aku pergi… ingatlah jika aku akan selalu kembali padamu."

.

.

Travelling places I ain't seen you in ages  
But **_I hope you come back to me_**_  
__**My mind's running wild with you faraway  
I still think of you a hundred times a day**_

**_I still think of you too_** if only you knew  
When I'm feeling a bit down and I wanna pull through  
**_I look over your photograph_**  
And I think how much I miss you, **_I miss you_**  
**_I wish I knew where I was 'cause I don't have a clue_**  
I just need to work out some way of getting me to you  
**_'Cause I will never find a love like ours out here  
In a million years_****,** a million years

**_My location unknown tryna find a way back home to you again_**_  
__**I gotta get back to you**_ gotta gotta get back to you

**_I just need to know that you're safe, given that I'm miles away  
_**On the first flight back to your side  
**_I don't care how long it takes, I know you'll be worth the wait_**  
On the first flight **_back to your side_**

I don't want to be wasting time without you  
Don't want to throw away my life **_I need you_**  
Something tells me we'll be alright

-Location Unkonwn (Honne)-

.

.

**Ketika mendengarkan lagu ini dan mengetahui liriknya, saya langsung **'whooa… ini SasuHina!'** Bagi yang belum pernah mendengarkan lagu ini pokoknya wajib mendengarkan agar bisa merasakan apa yang saya rasakan *author lebay***

**Saya jadi membayangkan Sasuke yang berada di lokasi yang tidak diketahui dan berusaha mencari jalan untuk kembali pulang dengan foto keluarganya yang ia simpan dan selalu ia lihat, sedangkan Hinata berada di Konoha menantinya dengan sabar sambil memikirkan Sasuke ratusan kali sehari. Jarak diantara mereka bermil-mil jauhnya, mereka hanya bisa berharap semoga orang yang mereka cintai baik-baik saja.**

**Oh my poor heart… T_T**


End file.
